


The Light That Shines

by Natasha_25



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: After novel ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Dark, Depression, Family Reconciliation, Flirty?, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, I want to give them all hugs, Love for all, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Self-Hatred, Self-Healing, Slow burn? maybe? or maybe not??, WangXian, XiCheng, Yunmeng Bros, giving them the love they deserve, ofc happy ending, post-canon kinda, relationships, self-satisfactory to be very honest, warning cos it might get a little dark but istg they’ll be happy in the end, zhuiling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_25/pseuds/Natasha_25
Summary: Lan Xichen has been in seclusion for a year and a half, and Jiang Cheng is getting tired of it. It might be harsh to feel that way, but as a sect leader that grew up rebuilding his own sect, he feels the need to help his fellow sect leader get up onto his feet again.Of course it wouldn’t be easy. Of course it would take a while to turn things around.Of course his own feelings would get in the way of everything as well.Where Jiang Cheng tries to help Lan Xichen out but even he himself has his own problems to face, to cope with. Both broken souls faced one another to help each other out. How will that turn out?(side zhuiling and wangxian involved)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 211
Kudos: 415





	1. Hurt For You

Jiang Cheng stormed his way into the Cloud Recesses, ignoring all the please and begging from all the disciples of the Lan Sect. He had about enough of this. He grinded his teeth as Zidian crackled and zapped around his finger. He’s tired of seeing him like this.

His anger boiled as he found his way around the Cloud Recesses to the cottage he had visited a few times when he was schooling at the Lan Sect’s for the few months when he was younger. He came there to relax as the place held peaceful scenery that cleared his rage and anger whenever he needed it. He only found out it was the home of the Twin Jade’s late mother’s cottage after the third time visiting, which was when he stopped coming. But he came back this time, not to calm himself down but to slap some sense into someone. Surprisingly, not Wei Wuxian this time.

He knew the man would stay there as he had heard some junior disciples whispering about it one day, and it was plenty of good information for him to find his way to the Sect Leader’s secluded area.

It probably wasn’t right for him to be doing this. He shouldn’t be the one to be doing this at all. But he felt the need to. He wanted to. He could not stand it anymore, seeing his own step-brother that he had finally reconciled with, get so worried because his husband’s brother was worrying him and everyone around them. He could not stand it that the man was oblivious to how his own hurt has hurt many others. He didn’t want the man to hurt.

He knows that it’s hard, he felt that before. But the pain is not an excuse to be hurting others with it, even though that was hypocritical of Jiang Cheng to think. But that was okay because the man was Lan Xichen for god’s sake. He was a nice, kind man who everyone knows would never hurt anyone else.

The door of that small cottage was slammed open, and Lan Xichen who was meditating on the floor swirled around, shocked by the sound and force of it. He relaxed a little only to realise it was someone he knew, but that did not change the tension in his posture.

Jiang Cheng clenched his fist, glaring at the man before him as the man smiled politely at him. He felt the need to punch something, anything, to stop the guy from smiling so much. He hated it. He hated how much this man was nothing but nice. So kind, so noble and gracious. So _perfect_. He hated it so much. He hated _him_ and his perfect smile.

“Stop that. Stop smiling.” Jiang Cheng hissed. He dug his nails into the skin of his palm to stop himself from going over and punching the smile off the man’s face. The scowl on his face deepened, his eyebrows furrowed further. Zidian crackled a little louder now.

Lan Xichen’s smile never faltered, never twitched an inch. He looked up at Jiang Cheng from where he was kneeling down, as Jiang Cheng was at his doorway seething. His eyes, although had been empty, finally had a flicker of amusement.

“What’s wrong Sect Leader Jiang? May I ask of your presence here?”, Lan Xichen’s voice echoed around the small cottage that he had started to stay in for the past one year and a half for his own self to heal. His voice small but never wavered.

“Stop that. Stop _this_. Why are you like this? It’s already enough. I fucking hate this. Do you know how selfish you’re being? To be in here, away from everyone and everything when everyone needs you? I respected you as a sect leader, Lan Xichen. But why are you still living in this self-loathing? Why are you still stuck here? Why the fuck are you still not doing anything?” Jiang Cheng had finally stepped closer to Lan Xichen, rather than standing at the doorway after the few minutes of glaring at him.

He stopped when he was right in front of him, Lan Xichen looking up at him with that small polite smile still etched onto his face. Jiang Cheng glared harder seeing this. He hated that smile.

_Stop that._

He felt the heat rising. He felt the anger boiling. He felt Zidian zapped around his finger wildly. He clenched his jaw as he looked down at the man. He wanted to scream, to shout, to kick something. His mind was filled with so many thoughts, so many he wanted to stop everything and stop feeling so much.

His vision blurred and he dropped to his knees, he clenched his fist at his robes as he looked at Lan Xichen in the eyes.

It looks so empty. Tired. Sad. Held nothing but emptiness and loneliness.

_No. Please don’t look like that. You’re not alone._

He maintained the eye contact while he felt himself shaking.

“Why can’t you just fucking cry it out? Why-Why can’t you just let it all out like everyone else does, Lan Huan? Stop hurting and hiding yourself. _Fuck_.” Jiang Cheng chocked, a lump had formed in his throat. Lan Xichen’s eyes widened, now filled with worry.

Suddenly, the almighty Sandu Shengshou was crying in front of him.

Jiang Cheng’s tears never stopped as he sobbed. He was so,so angry, and so, so sad for Lan Xichen.

“Sect Leader Jiang...Wha- please don’t cry,” Lan Xichen whispered, afraid to do anything. Maybe it was his own brotherly instinct, to see the younger man cry out so much for him, he felt the need to reach out. He wrapped his shaking arms around the shaking Jiang Cheng as he burried his face into Jiang Chengs hair. Jiang Cheng was sobbing and hiccuping into his chest, so much.

His own eyes blurred and suddenly he felt his own cheeks became wet. Jiang Cheng cried louder as he wrapped his arms around the back of Lan Xichen, mumbling about wanting to kill Lan Xichen for worrying so many people. Lan Xichen felt himself shake in despair as he silently cried as well in the arms of the fellow Sect Leader.

After a few moments had passed and when they finally calmed down, Jiang Cheng was the first to pull away. His eyes puffed with redness and tears stained his cheeks, the blush on his face was still apparent as he finally realised how embarrassing it was for him to be crying that much for the man in front of him. He cleared his throat as he broke apart from Lan Xichen, looking away. He mouth forming a little small scowl, a habit he could never stop himself from doing.

“Sorry...about um that...” He side-glanced at Lan Xichen and felt his breath hitched. The man was even more beautiful than he always was, being the number one in the cultivation world as most handsome cultivator, with tears dotting his long eyelashes, and a blush remained on the tips of his cheeks and nose.

Lan Xichen chuckled, voice hoarse from the sobbing before, “Sorry? I think I should thank you instead Jiang Wanyin.” He grinned, genuinely and bright.

Jiang Cheng baffled at the sight. It wasn’t rare to see him smile, it never was. But the smile he was giving gave so much joy and sincerity that he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Stop._

He scoffed, “What is that supposed to mean? That was embarrassing as fuck.” The heat burned brighter and he really was hoping it was not showing on his face as much as he could feel it.

“You have made me cry. I have finally cried after so long, finally got to feel things again, Jiang Wanyin. It has been..too long. I felt so, so empty that I-“ Lan Xichen smiled sadly, staring at the ground between them. His eyebrows furrowed, making Jiang Cheng’s fingers itch to soothe it back to relax itself. But he held back. He can’t do that, that’s too much.

“I should be sorry, of all people. I have worried so many. I even made the great Sandu Shengshou cry so much for me.” His voice was laced with teasing. A small unrecognised smirk played at his lips. Jiang Cheng gasped and punched the man before him, a blush crept up onto his cheeks again.

“Stop bringing it up! I was supposed to give you a whole ass lecture but God knows why I had to cry of all things. Shit, It was so _embarrassing_!” Jiang Cheng now burrowed his face into his hands to cover the last bit of dignity he had before losing it all. He heard Lan Xichen laughed heartily, and his heart leaped again.

_What the fuck?_

He felt rough fingers softly pulled his hands away from his face. The hands being evidence of hard trainings practicing his Shuoyue. Jiang Cheng turned his head to look at the older man, who stared at him with a small shy smile.

“Thank you, Wanyin. Really.”

Jiang Cheng really couldn’t breath at the moment. He opened his mouth and closed it like he was a fish out of the water. He abruptly stood up, heat burning his face even more. His heart thumping loudly in his own ears. He was afraid he would hyperventilate if he would see or hear any more.

 _Fuck. I need to get out now_.

Jiang Cheng stuttered an excuse to get away and saluted, feeling so many things at the moment. Lan Xichen was surprised at the abruptness but recovered quickly and stood up graciously to salute back politely as well.

“Wait, let me walk you to the entrance at least.” Lan Xichen tried, Jiang Cheng couldn’t trust his mouth so he shook his head vigorously.

“I-I can see myself out, please rest. You-you don’t. You don’t need to! Thank you, see you. Um, Goodbye.” Jiang Cheng raced to the door, slammed it shut and ran out of the secluded area.

He didn’t know where he was going but he stopped when he realised he was far away enough. His legs suddenly gave out and he ducked. He put his hands onto his face, feeling his cool hands burn from the heat of his cheeks.

_What the fuck am i? A maiden in love? No! It was just so embarrassing. Shit, it really was. He would never let this go in the future!_

Jiang Cheng felt soft pulls at the end of his robes and lets go of his face to look around. He realised he was at Lan Wangji’s rabbit farm. The rabbits were all circling him and he smiled softly as he picked one baby rabbit up into his palm. He stroked the back of its ears and saw its eyes close in content. He let out a sigh and looked up to the clear sky.

The weather in Cloud Recesses had always been so perfect, just like almost the rest of the place itself. The sun shining felt mild on his face. He realised he didn’t really do anything or talked about anything that could help out Lan Xichen in recovering. All he did was just cry and ran out. How will that help out? He pouted in frustration and scratched the back of the ears of the rabbits again, trying to find his own contentment.

It was then he decided he would come over to Cloud Recesses every week to bring out the older man’s ass out into the world again.

_Alright, let’s do this._

Jiang Cheng felt the sudden determination, the motivation he needed. He would do anything he can do to help out Lan Xichen from now on. He smiled to himself proudly, as he stood up and made his way back to his own home, the Lotus Pier.

Lan Xichen in his small tiny cottage was meditating again, but this time he couldn’t focus well. Which was hard to believe since he had never had his meditation get ruined so easily. He felt a chuckle leave his mouth and his eyes fluttered open. He felt a small smile playing at his lips without any effort put in as he remembered what had happened before.

“I never knew the feared, almighty Sandu Shengshou would be such a crybaby.” He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning. He chuckled again as he stood up, and stretched. Maybe it was time to read a book.

 _It was rather cute,_ he thought, unable to stop himself from thinking it.


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng’s everyday life had always been hard. But maybe now he had something to look forward to.

_ The embers sparked as fire swirled around them. Jiang Cheng felt the ache in his stomach as he looked around. Dead bodies lined up on the ground before him, bodies that he recognised. Wen Chao was grinning sickeningly as he glanced at the bodies, unbothered by the corpses. He let out a loud laugh, muttering something. But Jiang Cheng didn’t care. He hated that bitch. _

_ Jiang Cheng knows when and where was this. This was when the Lotus Pier was being seized, and every person that belonged to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect was massacred. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to find the bodies he remembered as his parents. Jiang Fengmian was on the ground, lifeless, a hand reached out to his wife, Yu Ziyuan who’s body was unmoving as well. _

_ Jiang Cheng ran to them, reaching out his hand. His hand almost reaching his Mother. But the hand never reached and suddenly he felt a sharp heated pain searing through his core. He looked down at his body and the all-so-familiar hand had stabbed into him. The core-melting hand. But it was ripped off so suddenly. He looked up and he saw the Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian playing his Chenqing. Wind swept his hair around gracefully as he did so. A cold hard glare, eyes glowing red. Wen Zhuliu was being ripped apart by a lady corpse and a baby corpse, filled with rage. The core-melting hand disappeared, and now there was a warm glow filling him up again. He felt the golden core in him that he knew wasn’t his now, and he reached out to his brother. But his hand stopped reaching out when the man in front of opened his mouth. _

_ “It’s your fault. You’re fault that i’m being forced to be doing this.” The red glow in his brother’s eyes died down, and now it’s filled with tears. _

_ “No..No! I tried to help you. I- It’s not my fault-“ _

_“Don’t lie! If it wasn’t for you everything could be different. If it wasn’t for you, Shijie would be alive as well! This is all your fault!” Rage was evident in the voice, but Jiang Cheng couldn’t see his face. It was dark now._

_The darkness swallowed him whole and everything was dull and hard to grasp. Jiang Cheng wanted to reach out, to do something to stop himself from falling. But it was too late. He kept falling and falling, and falling_.

“No!!” His voice resonated around his own room, panting and heaving as sweat pooled at his bedsheet. He was now sitting up, grasping his breathe. 

_ I can’t breath. I can’t. Breath. _

Jiang Cheng pulled his knees to his chest as he covered his ears, trying to stop the sharp ringing in his ears and the loud voices that was in his head. He knows it was useless but he needed something to stop it. He closed his eyes tight, unable to stop the tears from flowing out. The tight lump in his throat making it so hard to _breath_. He bit his bottom lip tight, ignoring the iron taste of blood, as the pain was needed to ground him.

He sat there for awhile until he finally calmed down. He realised the sun was already out by the time he was. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence anymore, the nightmares and the attacks he had to go through. Ever since he was young, he had gone through this over and over. 

But his nightmares changed ever since the night at the Guanyin Temple. 

And it was worst now. The guilt and regret gnawing at him. 

Jiang cheng got up shakily as he washed up and got ready for the day. He had to get it over and done with because he was still a Sect Leader, responsibilities and priorities are to be chosen well. He could feel the eye bags under his eyes that weighed probably a ton. He walked to his study to sit at his desk and get through the stacks of letters he had to work with.

This was his everyday life for awhile. Even if he was in a better relationship with his brother, he still couldn’t get over everything. Everything still felt fresh as things kept adding to that old wound.

Jiang Cheng pinched the bridge of his nose as he was finally done with the work of the day. The headache was getting worse. He sighed, as he felt another snarky remark leave his mouth when an attendant came to ask if he needed more tea. He really didn’t want to. The attendant stilled in fear and scurried away after a salute. It was torture seeing his own people fear him. It wasn’t that he enjoyed being hated and feared, but everything just felt so  _ painful _ that, before he could stop himself, he would always find his mouth forming a scowl and ran freely as a way to cope with the pain. 

_ I hate it. _

Jiang Cheng realised he was going to be visiting the only man he found comforting the next day. He felt himself sigh in relief and some tension left his body, even by a little. It wasn’t like he needed it. No. The man needed someone to pull him out of that cottage and Jiang Cheng self-declaredly stated he will. To himself as a promise, even if the man doesn’t know that. 

He felt himself smile softly to himself as he remembered the beautiful man’s smile that was so genuine. It made him feel useful. It made him feel that he was actually  needed.  It made him feel like everything wasn’t so bad. He needed that, though he wouldn’t say it out loud to the man. No, he was supposed to help out Lan Xichen and not the other way round. 

He stretched himself as he got up, now going to the training grounds to get his body loose and to forget everything. Jiang Cheng didn’t want to focus on the golden core that was swirling in him when it wasn’t his, so he practiced more on his Sandu. However, he felt a jolt of excitement knowing he was to visit the older man the following day, a small smile playing on his lips as he practiced. The adrenaline rushing through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t believe i got so much support. Thank yalls so much! This chapter’s kinda dark oops but hope u enjoyed it in the end :)


	3. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng was to finally visit Lan Xichen. Jin Ling wanted to come along. This is the starting of the meetings.

The awaited day had come, and truly Jiang Cheng still had not slept well at all again. But that did not stop his excitement from bubbling in his stomach. When he did look into the mirror first thing in the morning, he did get a glimpse of the dark circles around his sharp eyes. His light grey eyes became much lighter with the dark circles surrounding them. His complexion being much more pale than he usually was. His red lips were cut again, from the number of times he had bitten them during his after nightmare moments. It was swollen now. 

_ I look pathetic.  _ He thought. 

He quickly started his daily routine of washing up. After washed clean, he put on his inner wear and then his outer violet jianxu robes over them. He tied his belt around his waist as well as the silver bell that every direct disciple would wear if they are of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. The bell was important, kind of like the forehead ribbon of the Gusu Lan Sect’s as it holds its own meanings. He then started doing his hair, braiding expertly as he had done so every day of his life. He put up his hair into a bun and wore his headpiece to finish it off. He stood up and got ready his belongings, the small things that he needed while on his trip to Gusu Lan Sect. 

A few loud banging on his door made him lose his focus on counting the amount of spices he thought of bringing for his brother. With a scowl, Jiang Cheng could only think of one person who would dare be so loud in his jingshi. He opened his door and saw his nephew looking up at him with a similar scowl.

“I want to go with you to Gusu Lan, Jiujiu.” Jin Ling smugly stated, saying it like it wasn’t even a question. 

Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow while deciding to ignore the tone his nephew dared to use on him for now, “Now why is that? Don’t you have all those work practice you had to do?” 

Jin Ling looked down and fiddled with the ends of his robes. Jiang Cheng almost let out a chuckle because it was almost as if the young boy in front of him was a child again. Almost though. Jiang Cheng crossed his arms, his posture emitted his arrogance and self-confidence. Jin Ling finally looked up, and somehow decided to copy the same posture as his uncle, feigning the same arrogance and confidence. 

“I did finish my work when i heard of your plans. I-I want to see my friends because it had been long since I got the chance to...Please.” He was now looking exactly like he was when the boy was younger, asking if he could have sweets that he saw on a walk in the village. Jiang Cheng’s eyes softened at this. 

Jiang Cheng let out a big sigh, “Alright, we’re leaving in ten minutes. Don’t forget to check your belongings that you need to bring, and those signal talismans. If you ever get lost, I will break your two legs, you hear me?” 

Jin Ling’s eyes brightened as he grinned and saluted. He rushed to his room that he stayed in for the past year and a half. Some elders in the Lanling Jin Sect are taking charge of things for a while as they awaited for the day when Jin Ling could take over as its Sect Leader as an official adult. For now, Jiang Cheng had been helping out in their Sect as a way to not have Jin Ling’s position get taken away by those selfish elders and bring Lanling Jin to further ruin. 

Jiang Cheng let out a big sigh again, turning around to continue the packing of his belongings. This time he had told Wei Wuxian and his husband of his visit, so no one would stop him from stepping into the Cloud Recesses this time. 

The journey to Gusu Lan was quick as they decided on going there on their swords. Stopping halfway to rest at an inn. When they had finally reached, they were surprised to see people greeting them. 

“A-Cheng~! How are you my little brother?? I missed you so much!” Wei Wuxian lets go of Lan Wangji’s arms and rushed to Jiang Cheng with his arms spread. Knowing his brother, Jiang Cheng twirled onhis feet to dodge the hug, to which Wei Wuxian hugged the air and pouted. But that didn’t stop him from slinging an arm around Jiang Cheng in no time, the grin on his face spread wide. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and scowled. 

“I’m doing fine. Get your arm off before I call for Fairy.” Hearing the dog’s name, Wei Wuxian screamed loudly already and jolted away. He ran to his husband, clinging for his life again. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, but if anyone could see the small smile playing on his lips, it was his own brother. Wei Wuxian although was shaking, grinned seeing it. 

“Ah. Right- Catch.” Jiang Cheng tossed a bag to the man who used to be the feared Yiling Patriarch. Wei Wuxian caught it with ease, opening it right after. His eyes twinkled in delight in seeing the amount of his favourite spices of their hometown. Even if he was a bad cook, his husband could cook his favourite dishes with them. Wei Wuxian squealed with joy and smirked teasingly at his brother. 

“My, how sweet my cute younger brother. So very sweet of you~” This made Jiang Cheng huffed and crossed his arms in his own defence. He looked away and decided to pretend he never heard his teasings. He just wanted to see Lan Xichen anyways.

Jiang Cheng had explained to his brother that he wanted to help Lan Xichen out. His brother was reluctant at first, especially when Lan Wangji glared daggers at Jiang Cheng for it. 

_ Understandingly though. I’m not supposed to be so nosy about this. Whatever. I just feel like I have to. _

But after a moment of long silent conversation between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji that they had with their eyes, they finally let him. Jiang Cheng wondered how the hell did they communicate by just eye contact but it was Lan Wangji and his brother anyways, so he gave up trying. 

Jin Ling on the other hand was greeted by all the young disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect that he had made friends with during the whole fiasco the year and half before. Most of them unrecognisable to Jiang Cheng except Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. Jin Ling smiled brighter when he talked to those two, and that was one reason why Jiang Cheng had remembered them. 

The other reason was that Lan Sizhui was now an adopted son of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng had heard Lan Wangji had found him when he was younger, and decided to bring him to Gusu Lan to take care of the boy. At least the boy grew up to be a good influence for Jin Ling. 

“Jin Ling! Why didn’t you say you would come visit us sooner? Come on, let us go to my room and talk there.” Lan Sizhui grinned brightly as he grabbed the younger boy’s wrist and pulled him. Lan Jingyi tailed behind them as he smirked. Jin Ling scowled, but a blush crept onto his cheeks and decided to put out his embarrassment by engaging in an argument with Lan Jingyi as always. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at this. 

_ Hm. Now that’s interesting. _

Jiang Cheng smirked to himself as he watched the scene and decided to make his way to the cottage where Lan Xichen was in again. He felt Zidian zapped around his finger, this time not because of rage but excitement. Why was he excited? He doesn’t know why either, but he couldn’t deny the feeling. 

Stepping into the secluded area, the cottage was in the middle of the vast land that held beautiful flowers everywhere. The plants were kept responsibly and well. A cherry blossom tree was right behind the small cottage, beautifully swaying as the soft wind blows. One would think the place was a painting of sorts. Jiang Cheng cleared his throat as knocked the hard wood. 

The door opened and Lan Xichen was now standing in front of him. Jiang Cheng had to look up a little to look at the man’s face. His face showed surprise before it settled into his signature smile. But the smile wasn’t fake this time. The genuine smile was there. 

“Jiang Cheng! I’m quite surprised to see you here. Ah, please. Come in.” Lan Xichen stepped aside, creating space for Jiang Cheng to walk into the small cottage. 

The cottage was quite spacious on the inside, despite the size outside. Jiang Cheng realised he didn’t really notice how Lan Xichen was living when he came here last time. On the far left there was a kitchen, big enough for one person. Beside it was a door, which Jiang Cheng would guess could be the washroom. To the right was another door, kept shut. Jiang Cheng could only guess, and decided it might be the bedroom of the man behind him. In the middle was a small dining table, cushions placed around it. It could probably fit only four people max. To his very left, was a huge bookshelf with many books placed in its shelves. 

At the corner of the room, beside a large window, held a study desk with stacks of papers and letters any Sect Leader would have. This showed Jiang Cheng that even through seclusion, Lan Xichen still did some paper work. On his desk also held an unfinished painting. Jiang Cheng glanced at Lan Xichen and realised he had his hair up, which was rare, and his sleeves folded up. His fingers stained with colours. 

_ Even supposed to be messy, he didn’t look like he was. _

Lan Xichen smiled softly at him, urging him to sit at the table in the middle of the room. Jiang Cheng obliged and awkward sat down. Lan Xichen went to the kitchen and took out two cups for them two. He poured hot tea and brought it to the table. He sat down with grace and placed a cup infront of Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng muttered a thank you and sipped the hot tea. 

The warmth spread through his body and he physically relaxed. He looked to the man before him and studied him a little as the man drank his own cup of tea. The man held a small smile still, eyes closed in contentment now. 

_How is he so..so pretty?_

Jiang Cheng quickly tossed the thought away, not wanting to go any deeper when he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. There must be something wrong with him to feel that way, he thought. He placed his cup gently down, now placing his chin on his palm. Lan Xichen opened his dark golden eyes, his eyes now held emotions. 

_ That’s better.  _

What Jiang Cheng doesn’t know was that Lan Xichen was now studying him as well. He stared at the younger man before him. Jiang Cheng’s bangs was getting into his face as he tilted his face while staring at Lan Xichen curiously. If anyone else were to try studying him, Lan Xichen would politely talk about something to avoid them from doing so. But Jiang Cheng was different, somehow. He felt it was okay to show his self truly.

Lan Xichen wanted to push the bangs away from the man’s face to further look at the handsome face. To study him as well. But he clenched his fists under the table to stop himself. Lan Xichen realised the man was not wearing his signature scowl now, and looked at peace. 

_ It made him even more beautiful.  _

However, Lan Xichen also saw the dark circles around the striking light grey eyes of Jiang Cheng. He saw the pale complexion. Worry was itching at him now. He never realised the man before him looked so  broken before. His eyes flickered to Jiang Cheng’s lips just for a moment. It was swollen, cuts all over the lips. But he looked away quick as he felt his face heating up from watching the man’s lips. It just felt embarrassing. 

Jiang Cheng finally snapped out of his thoughts and leaned forward. Lan Xichen felt his heart jump from it, but hid it enough so Jiang Cheng wouldn’t notice. 

“So, how are you?” Jiang Cheng started, his voice soft and small. 

Lan Xichen really wondered if there was something wrong with him. Because right then, he felt his heart squeezed at the voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am thankful for the support :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s a little longer


	4. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng checks on Lan Xichen, but things went better than he expected. He felt them both became just a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter for the day! :) This one’s more fluffy hoho. I know i’m kinda updating daily too much but my country is having this thing called circuit breaker and everyone just has to stay home all the time so.. Really got nothing much to do hahah. Enjoy :)

“So, how are you?” Jiang Cheng asked softly. He felt a little afraid to ask. 

Lan Xichen kept on his small smile on his face, but it did faltered just a little at the question. Jiang Cheng saw the small twitch and almost wanted to take back his question, but decided it was better to leave it. Silence now greeted them. 

“...Honestly, now that i’m  _ feeling _ things again, the feelings are all crushing onto me all at once. It’s overwhelmingly suffocating. I...I guess that was why I felt so empty in the first place. Because it all felt  too much that my whole being decided to shut it all out.” Lan Xichen muttered after a few beats, feeling a sense of vulnerability. He stared at the cup of tea infront of him. His hands was shaking now, as he placed them around the cup to absorb the heat the tea was emitting. 

Jiang Cheng noticed the shaking, and before he could stop himself, he placed a hand over Lan Xichen’s to help calm him down. Lan Xichen whipped his head up in surprise, and he realised the man before him was now smiling softly, encouraging him. 

“It’s better isn’t it? To feel things again?” Jiang Cheng muttered, sounding as if he had went through this before. Lan Xichen’s heart clenched at it. He let out a shaky breath, feeling a squeeze from Jiang Cheng’s hands.

“Yeah. It’s still hard, but I think it’s better now...Having to feel these feelings again instead of feeling nothing at all.” Lan Xichen chuckled nonchalantly.

“Did you know? When Wangji came to visit me yesterday, he stared at me with hope. I could see his expressions change from worry to hopeful right when he saw me open the door,” Lan Xichen now looked into the eyes of Jiang Cheng’s, a twinkle of amusement sparked in his dark golden eyes, “Was I that... _ different _ ?” 

Jiang Cheng chuckled, and let go of the man’s hands. Lan Xichen felt his heart fall at the action, wanting the warmth and security again. 

“Yeah. No shit. I was angry as fuck when I heard that you were like a walking corpse from Wei Wuxian. You don’t deserve to be that way, Lan Huan...” Hearing this, Lan Xichen’s heart leaped instead, “I’m honestly glad. Even if I helped out by crying embarrassingly. God, no! Please don’t laugh!” Jiang Cheng slammed his palms onto the table between them, as Lan Xichen laughed his heart out. 

Jiang Cheng tried to scowl, but a grin and a giggle left his mouth before he could stop himself. 

_ His laugh was just so contagious. _

Lan Xichen stopped his laughter and stare in bewilderment when he heard so, a large smile played on his lips still. Jiang Cheng felt his face heating up and cleared his throat to cover up whatever that had happened. A scowl was now evident. Seeing it, Lan Xichen laughed harder, holding onto his stomach. 

_ God, he was too cute!  _ Lan Xichen chuckled to himself.

Jiang Cheng huffed and crossed his arms. He felt the need to look arrogant and confident to save his own face. But Lan Xichen saw it as him throwing a small tantrum, and cooed at the man to smile like he was a child. Jiang Cheng really did try to stop himself, but he started letting out a laugh as well right after. His shoulders shook, as he tried covering his face with one hand. Lan Xichen grinned and chuckled along. 

Suddenly a loud growl from one’s stomach echoed around the walls of the cottage. Both Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen stopped altogether. Jiang Cheng’s red face turned into a brighter shade of red now. Lan Xichen smiled gently, giggled softly and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and turned around.

“What do you want to eat?” Lan Xichen asked. 

Jiang Cheng stood up quickly and shook his head, “No! You don’t need to, really!” He quickly said, walking over to Lan Xichen in the kitchen.

Lan Xichen frowned, which shocked Jiang Cheng because it was rare to see him frown. “No. I _want_ to, you’re hungry and you’re in my house right now. You can’t deny my offer.” Lan Xichen uncharacteristically stated smugly. 

Jiang Cheng scowled, feigning his annoyance and huffed. “Fine, but at least let me help out.” 

Lan Xichen gave him a victory grin which made Jiang Cheng roll his eyes at the taller man.The fluttering in his stomach said otherwise though. 

They decided on a simple dish, chicken broth and rice. Jiang Cheng was to be in charge of cooking the dishes, while Lan Xichen got the ingredients ready for him. He cut ingredients and washed them while humming a soft tune. Jiang Cheng felt a small smile on his lips while listening to Lan Xichen. The ingredients would be passed to him onto his hand every time it was time to be put into the broth. As Jiang Cheng mixed the broth, he placed a hand out for the last ingredient, and grabbed what was placed in it without glancing. 

He realised the item placed in his hand felt light and soft.He glanced into his hand and his eyes widened to see a white flimsy silky cloth, Gusu Lan Sect’s official cloud motif sewn onto them. He turned to Lan Xichen in horror, as Lan Xichen whom was facing the other side, turned around as well in shock. Jiang Cheng gasped and threw it to Lan Xichen like it was a burning stone. A blush crept onto both of their cheeks.

Jiang Cheng knew the meaning of the ribbon. The forehead ribbon held deep meanings as “to regulate one self”. Only people who are of the holder’s family and cultivation partners were to allowed to hold it, touch it or whatever with it. 

Jiang Cheng stuttered an apology as he turned around while clearing his throat, cringing when he heard his voice crack a little at the end of his apology.

“I-I really didn’t mean to! I thought it was the last of the ingredients and-“ 

Lan Xichen who was frozen before cut him off, “No, no! It’s alright. It was an _accident_ , Jiang Cheng. Don’t worry about it.” Lan Xichen faced him with a genuine smile now. Jiang Cheng really wanted the ground to swallow him whole right about then. 

The making of the lunch ended fast after, and it was finally time to eat their lunch that they had prepared together. Jiang Cheng cleared his throat as they dug into the food. Jiang Cheng was worried because since the food in the Gusu Lan Sect had always been plain and bland, the older man wouldn’t enjoy it. But while watching the man eat, he sighed in relief when the man ate it with a sincere smile. 

When they were done, and finished washing up, Lan Xichen asked if he wanted to look around the flower garden outside the cottage together. Jiang Cheng nodded in enthusiasm. When they were out, Jiang Cheng admired the beautiful flowers of all types that was planted around them. 

Lan Xichen explained that his late Mother planted these in her own time and now he was the one to care for them. He smiled sadly as he watched the flowers sway from side to side as wind blew around them. Jiang Cheng hummed hearing that. 

“It’s all very beautiful.” He turned to Lan Xichen, smiling genuinely. 

Lan Xichen bit his bottom lips as he watched the man before him stare at a rose with the same smile, wind blew softly at Jiang Cheng’s hair and robes. His heart thumped louder now. Feeling the weird thumping, Lan Xichen turned around to sit at the bench located in front of the cottage under the shade. Jiang Cheng noticed him do so, and decided to follow the man. He sat beside him and looked to the front, feeling the wind hitting his face once again. He stretched his legs and leaned onto the wall behind him while crossing his arms.

A comfortable silence sat between them, wind howling softly around them and the soft floral scents from their surroundings floated around them. Jiang Cheng closed his eyes as he felt himself relax. 

_ This feels so nice, I could stay here forever. _

He could kind of understand why Lan Xichen chose this cottage as his seclusion area. It held serene beauty and peace. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he muttered softly, “ I liked it. When you called me Wanyin. It made me feel less of a stranger and more of a friend.”He suddenly felt shy when he uttered the words out loud. A blush now obvious on the tips of his cheeks. His eyes snapped open and turned to the man beside him when he heard a soft chuckle.

“Same here,  _ Wanyin _ . I liked it when you called me Lan Huan.” Lan Xichen smiled fondly towards the smaller man beside him now. Habitably, Jiang Cheng felt a scowl forming and scoffed. 

“Well then Lan  _ Huan _ , from now on let’s call each other those names then.” He ordered, earning another soft chuckle from the man beside him. 

The sun was now setting and a soft golden glow shone onto them both. Jiang Cheng let a small smile form as he relaxed again, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth beside him and in him.


	5. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui was left alone because of Lan Jingyi. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji saw something they never knew they would ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluffy chapter!! This is more of a filler, focusing on the background couples. But it does help lead up to things in the future! :)

Jin Ling was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed, Lan Jingyi on it sprawled on his stomach, while Lan Sizhui was across from them both. Jin Ling scowled when Lan Jingyi teased him about something and Lan Sizhui giggled into his sleeve. The sun was setting and they just finished playing games together. 

Lan Jingyi blabbered on about something while Jin Ling turned his attention to the boy in front of him. Lan Sizhui had always been easy on the eyes to Jin Ling, though not blood-related to the Twin Jade brothers. He held some stuff he had adopted from them though. He had the seriousness of his now step-Father and the small smile that resembled Zewu-jun’s. However, no one but his closest people would know that Lan Sizhui can be sneaky like his other step-parent. The twinkle of mischief would only shine once in awhile, Jin Ling noticed. 

“And then, Master Lan Qiren shouted out my name so loud with this really red face and I bolted out of there so fast, even the ghost general wouldn’t compete! It was the scariest moment of my life!!!” Lan Jingyi exclaimed. Jin Ling broke out of his thoughts and rolled his eyes. 

“Serves you right. You create chaos anywhere you go.” Jin Ling glanced at Lan Jingyi while saying so. Lan Jingyi gasped dramatically and punched Jin Ling’s arm. Jin Ling now was annoyed and punched him back. Then a punching fight began, as they shouted at each other. Lan Sizhui sighed, and decided to wrap his arms around Jin Ling’s back to hold him back from engaging further into the useless fight. 

Jin Ling struggled at first, trying to grasp onto Lan Jingyi who had stuck out his tongue and continued his teasings, but having not be able to fight the arm strength of a Lan, he gave up and sagged in Lan Sizhui’s arms. He turned to Lan Sizhui and glared. Lan Sizhui’s eyes held that twinkle of mischief again. 

“That’s unfair, A-Yuan!” Jin Ling pouted, crossing his arms while doing so. Lan Sizhui froze at first when he heard Jin Ling saying his given name so easily, but giggled softly right after while letting go of the younger boy. Jin Ling blushed when he realised he had said the name without realising, but played it off by scowling again. Lan Jingyi raised an eyebrow at this, as he eyed the two. 

“Well~I think I should go now. Master Lan Qiren had told me to copy the Gusu Lan Sect’s rules thirty times this time! Urghh. See you next time, Young Mistress Jin! Lan Sizhui, you owe me a copy of your night-hunt report!” He strolled out the door, light on his feet. Jin Ling was left behind in the room alone now with Lan Sizhui.

Jin Ling huffed in annoyance at Jingyi, but anyone could tell there was no hostility. Lan Sizhui chuckled while asking Jin Ling to sit down on his bed with him. 

“Well, Jiujiu’s late. I wonder why he hasn’t slammed the door open to drag me off yet?” Jin Ling sat beside the Lan boy, asking out loud.

“Hm. Well, I hope he’s still busy with what he’s doing because I really want to spend more time with you  A-Ling. ” Lan Sizhui smiled gently at the younger boy. Jin Ling felt his cheeks burn and scowled. 

“Shut up!” Jin Ling hissed, red tinted his cheeks. Lan Sizhui giggled and bumped his shoulder with his own as an apology. Jin Ling let out a chuckle as well and bumped his shoulder back. He never was angry at him anyways. 

A comfortable silence accompanied them as they sat there for a while. Jin Ling realised being with Lan Sizhui had always been comforting. 

“So, how’s the work practice you had to do nowadays? I hope you’re not straining yourself A-Ling.” Jin Ling felt himself blush when the name was said again, feeling a little relief that they wouldn’t drop the informality. 

“Who do think I am? I did it all well, alright!” Jin Ling said with a tinge of arrogance. Lan Sizhui smiled at that. They started talking about everything and nothing, time being forgotten. By the time they were done, they were lying on the bed facing one another. Jin Ling had a grin on his face while Lan Sizhui let out a laugh after hearing a story of Jin Ling’s naivety when he was younger. 

Suddenly, Jin Ling felt all too aware of the older boy’s presence. The smell of lemon shampoo surrounded him. They were close, so very close. Jin Ling saw every detail on the flawless face in front him. Lan Sizhui too realised at the same time of their closeness. He felt his stomach quenched as he felt flutters. Jin Ling blushed when he realised he was staring at Lan Sizhui. He quickly sat up, bumping his head with Lan Sizhui’s because he was getting up at the same time as well. Lan Sizhui rubbed his own head, while his other hand reflexively going to the younger’s head as well and rubbing to soothe their pain. 

Jin Ling felt himself blush deeper, and cleared his throat. Lan Sizhui jolted away after his own realisation and blushed as well. 

“Aha- I should..I should go find Jiujiu now. It’s getting too late, i really wonder what that old man is doing right now. He’s never this late.” Jin Ling scowled as he got up and straightened his robes. Lan Sizhui gave a small smile as he nodded. 

“Right, it’s almost nine as well. Come back next time, alright? Tell us beforehand this time.” Lan Sizhui walked Jin Ling to the door to see him out, his signature smile still playing on his lips.

Jin Ling grinned brightly while nodding. He then turned around and walked off to find his uncle. 

Lan Sizhui stood there watching the younger boy’s back until it disappeared. When Jin Ling finally was out of sight, he closed the door and leaned on it. 

“ _Shit_. Stop doing this to my heart Jin Rulan.” Lan Sizhui felt his legs give out and he burrowed his face into his arms. His face felt hot to the touch now. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. 

——

“Hanguang-jun!! Lan Zhan!! Aiya, what are you worried about? A-Cheng would be the best person to help out Xichen-Ge! He needs honest and straightforward people around. You saw how it changed Xichen-Ge after he visited him last time, right? Ah! Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian was trying to stop his husband from stomping into his brother-in-law’s secluded area. 

It was past seven and Jiang Cheng hasn’t come back from the place. Lan Wangji was worried that something would happen, and his brother would turn even worse in state. Wei Wuxian’s efforts were in vain as they were already at the entrance of the secluded area now. Wei Wuxian huffed in frustration, having to have lesser strength than he used to have in his past life. Lan Wangji can be too overprotective and stubborn a lot of the time.

“Lan Zhan!!-“ Wei Ying tried again, but stopped short when he saw his brother-in-law sitting on the bench outside the small cottage, with Jiang Cheng beside him. Lan Xichen was only in his inner wear, his outer robes draping over a sleeping Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji’s eyes widened a fraction watching the scene, and Wei Wuxian was speechless for the first time. Jiang Cheng had his head leaned onto Lan Xichen’s shoulder in comfort, his face contorted a little at Wei Wuxian’s voice but he was still asleep. 

Lan Xichen held a small smile etched onto his face, and brought a finger up to his lips, telling them to remain quiet. Lan Wangji nodded once and decided that he could visit his brother another time while turning around to make his way out. Wei Wuxian who was clinging to his husband followed suit while being uncharacteristically quiet. They bid a silent goodbye as they saluted and left the secluded area. When they were far enough, Lan Wangji’s eyebrow twitched when Wei Wuxian let out a loud squeal. 

“Lan Zhan! Lan er-ge!! Wanji-Xiong! Hanguang-jun!! Did we see that right?! Oh God, I will not let this go. Nope. A-Cheng will never hear the end of this, hahahahaha!” Wei Ying was laughing, head thrown back while staggering on his feet. Lan Zhan caught him before he could trip and fall. 

Lan Wangji let a sigh, and Wei Wuxian turned in his arms to face him. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, he smirked. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. That was the first time in a while we have seen Zewu-jun smile that happily. We don’t know what’s going on but at least we know something is going good for him! _Lan Zhan_ , don’t show that face.” Wei Wuxian pouted, and pecked Lan Wangji’s face all over. Lan Wangji smiled fondly at him and gave a kiss onto his lips in return. Wei Wuxian giggled into the kiss, and pulled him closer. 

When they pulled apart, Lan Wangji carried Wei Wuxian into his arms and turned around to go to their Jingshi. Wei Wuxian giggled more as he hugged and kissed the jaw of the blushing Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji internally decided he would ask his brother of what he had seen the next visit instead. 


	6. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Ling and Lan Xichen talked about things. Jiang Cheng gets flustered at falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support as always! Here is a new chapter :)) Hope you enjoy!

It was dark out, and the temperature had started to drop much more. Lan Xichen looked at the man leaning on him. Jiang Cheng was fast asleep, but was shivering now since he wasn’t used to the cold like the Gusu Lan Sect’s people did. Having felt a cold breeze, the man was searching for warmth in his sleep and snuggled closer into Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen smiled down at the man, adoration evident. He finally decided to bring the younger man into his temporary home to sleep instead. 

Lan Xichen swiftly placed an arm under Jiang Cheng’s knees, and one under his back. He gently scooped the man, without waking him up, with ease. He glanced at the sleeping face in his arms, now leaned onto his chest. He felt his own heart jump but ignored it as he walked into the cottage quietly. He opened the door to his room and placed the sleeping man onto his bed. He helped to take off Jiang Cheng’s boots for the younger’s own comfort. 

Jiang Cheng stirred in his sleep a little after. He mumbled something under his breathe before his arms reached out for Lan Xichen’s sleeve when Lan Xichen was about to turn around and sit in his chair that was beside the bed to read a book. The Lan Sect Leader stopped in his tracks and glanced at him. Jiang Cheng held on tight, now his eyebrows furrowed and a frown played on his lips. Lan Xichen felt himself panic just a little at the look, and got closer. 

Tears suddenly escaped Jiang Cheng’s eyes, even though they were still closed. A sob broke through his mouth right then. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened in worry and shock. He reached his other arm out that Jiang Cheng was not clenching onto, to the man’s face. His thumb softly wiped the stray tears under the man’s eyes. 

“...I’m sorry...A-Ling...” Quiet broken words was heard from Jiang Cheng, and Lan Xichen couldn’t stop himself from feeling so sad for the man before him. 

_ Just how much pain have you gone through? For how much longer? _

Lan Xichen gently unclenched Jiang Cheng’s grip from his sleeve and held the hand in his instead. His thumb rubbed the back of Jiang Cheng’s hand soothingly, while he let his other hand softly stroked the top of younger man’s head. Jiang Cheng relaxed with his gentle touch and finally, he looked peaceful again. Lan Xichen sighed inwardly to himself as he turned around to walk out of his bedroom. He closed the door gently after him, letting Jiang Cheng sleep better with no light entering from the outside.

He took a glance at his unfinished painting, it was only painted halfway. Blue, brown, purple, pink, green and violet was only seen as patches of colours on the painting. It was supposed to be a painting of the flower garden at first, but somehow while he was painting, he pictured the Lotus Pier. 

He was just about to sit down behind his desk to finish the painting, until a shy knock was heard at his door. Lan Xichen wondered who would visit him this late, because his uncle was probably busy with his own work at this timing, and his brother wouldn’t come back after deciding to leave him be for the day. Lan Xichen opened the door curiously, and was surprised to see Jiang Cheng’s nephew stand there looking bashful. 

Jin Ling recovered quick from his bashfulness and politely saluted, “Sorry for the intrusion and disturbance to your seclusion, Zewu-jun. But...May I know if jiujiu- if Sect Leader Jiang is here at the moment? It’s getting late, so I was just wondering....” 

Lan Xichen smiled politely, and chuckled. “Come on in, Jin Ling. You’re uncle is actually sleeping peacefully right now. Let’s leave him be for a little while, it looked like he didn’t get enough sleep before.” 

When Jin Ling heard that, Lan Xichen recognised worry in his eyes. He nodded quietly and stepped into the small cottage. 

“I know...I knew that jiujiu didn’t sleep well ever since I was young. But somehow it has become worse and I’m honestly...”  _ Worried _ . Lan Xichen finished for him in his head. 

“So, that’s good to know- that jiujiu is sleeping peacefully at least for now.” Jin Ling who was now sitting on the soft cushion placed around the small dining table, playing with his hands. His eyebrows furrowed just a little. 

Lan Xichen smiled sadly at the boy, and nodded while getting ready the tea for them both. After pouring tea into two cups, he brought them to the small table. Jin Ling gratefully accepted, a polite thank you was said. He went deep in thought and Zewu-jun waited patiently. After a long silence, Jin Ling spoke up.

“Zewu-jun..I know it’s selfish to say this but, I-I suffered the same as you too. Even if I knew Shushu in a much shorter time than you did...I think we both felt the same about his death and...betrayal.” Jin Ling quietly muttered, after a sip of the hot tea in his hands. 

Lan Xichen looked up slowly to Jin Ling, and saw the boy staring at him with nothing but vulnerability. Lan Xichen felt realisation hit him hard. Jin Ling loved his sworn brother as much as he did, as an uncle that had shown much love to him since he was a toddler. The betrayal, hurt and pain he felt was the same as Lan Xichen’s. Guilt bubbled up in Lan Xichen’s throat. Lan Xichen closed his eyes and felt heat behind them. He let out a shaky breath then, when he opened his eyes to meet Jin Ling’s.

“You’re strong, Jin Ling. You really are.” Lan Xichen sincerely stated. Jin Ling suddenly broke his eye contact and looked down into his lap, while blinking a couple of times. 

“I just- I wanted to say that i understand your pain. I understand the grief, Zewu-jun. But I think it’s better for you, for your own happiness to move on from this. This mourning and loneliness...” Jin Ling said quietly, but Lan Xichen didn’t miss the tears dripping down the boy’s face. Lan Xichen stood up abruptly, which startled Jin Ling. Jin Ling swung his head up quick, worried he had said something too much.

“I-“

Jin Ling was suddenly enveloped into the arms of Lan Xichen, his head burried into the older man’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, Jin Ling. You got through it so well, you’re amazing for it. I’m sorry for not seeing that someone else was also suffering the same pain.” Lan Xichen said gently, while stroking the younger boy’s back. 

Jin Ling couldn’t stop himself before he started feeling tears fall continuously and wetting the robes of the older man. He shook in anguish, as he cried in the arms. Lan Xichen smiled sadly to himself as tears welled up in his eyes as well.

_ How can I be so selfish? So thoughtless? I have to be brave too. _

“God, you take after your  _ jiujiu _ so much.” Lan Xichen laughed to himself. Jin Ling pulled back with a questioning look, but Lan Xichen brushed it off. Lan Xichen chuckled as he let the boy go. He went back to his seat right after he did so.

“It was hard for me at first, yes. I still feel the pain when i’m thinking of Shushu...But i just don’t think what shushu had shown us of himself was all a lie. I still believe he truly did care for us. I got through everything just thinking that. That maybe he did specially care for me through that facade he kept up. Plus, I had Jiujiu with me the whole time.” Jin Ling giggled into his cup of tea, feeling a little better. His tears was just a stain on his cheeks now.

“Every day for two weeks after the incident, he kept bringing me these Pork Ribs and Lotus root soup for me. They were the dishes my late Mother had always cooked for him and Wei Wuxian when they were upset, jiujiu said. He kept reminding me that I wasn’t alone- That i still had him. And I trust him to be. Jiujiu can be too paranoid and too worried about me sometimes!” Jin Ling exclaimed annoyed, but Lan Xichen knew he meant well. He knew Jin Ling was especially thankful to have Jiang Cheng as an uncle who cared deeply for him. 

“He kept saying he would _break my legs_ if I didn’t get out of my room and move on with my life. But I know myself that he wouldn’t ever do that to me. And that he just wanted me to stay grounded and not lose myself.” Jin Ling now said softly with a small smile forming on his face. The candlelight reflected in his eyes that was shining from the tears before as he looked into his almost empty cup. Lan Xichen chuckled because he could understand Jin Ling’s view of Jiang Cheng as well. 

Lan Xichen was about to say just that, to tell about his own experience of being on the other end of Jiang Cheng’s care, when suddenly he heard loud thumping from his bedroom. Both Lan Xichen and Jin Ling’s head turned to the bedroom door. The door swung open and a disheveled looking Jiang Cheng was staring at then both with an embarrassed face. 

“Ah! Lan Hua- Lan Xichen! Why did you not wake me up before?! This is inappropriate of me!! And Jin Ling? Why the fuck are you here as well??? Ah! Shit, it’s already so late. This isn’t what it looks like okay! Sect Leader Lan was just being considerate of me alright? And don’t you say a word to Wei Wuxian about this! I will never hear the end of this from him if he hears about this. Oh God. I’ll ground you for a month if you do!!” Jiang Cheng stammered as he walked to the small table where the two was sipping tea.

“Calm down,  _ Wanyin _ . It’s fine, me and Jin Ling had to talk about something as well anyways.” Lan Huan said, with a smile. Jiang Cheng baffled at the name and Jin Ling choked on his tea. Jiang Cheng was now blushing so bright, Lan Xichen was afraid the man would burst. Jin Ling also blushed, but was more struggling hard at trying not to smirk at his jiujiu and get himself into trouble for it. 

Lan Xichen stared up at Jiang Wanyin with an innocent smile, a glint of tease in his eyes. Jiang Wanyin scowled hard at him and pulled his nephew up to his feet.

“Well then. Since it’s probably you weird Lan’s time schedule to sleep, we’ll be off as well. See you the next time Sect Leader Lan.” Jiang Cheng saluted, with a scowl. Jin Ling who was still trying to not say anything about the two, saluted as well and let himself be pulled along by his uncle. Jiang Cheng stormed out the door furiously with Jin Ling right behind before Lan Xichen could say anything. 

Lan Xichen was happy. No, he was blissful. 

_ So there’s a next time then. _

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning to himself as he stared at the closed door of the cottage. He was already looking forward to the next meetings.

Outside, as Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling was walking in the silence while making their way to the Cloud Recesses’s entrance, Jiang Cheng was grumbling about. Jin Ling kept side-glancing to his uncle in curiosity and amusement. His long ponytail swung side-to-side as he was practically skipping along. Jiang Cheng’s eye twitched and he swirled around to his nephew.

“What? Got something to say?!” He scowled harshly.

Jin Ling placed his arms behind him as he leaned closer to his uncle and squinted his eyes, “Nothing, jiujiu. Nothing at all.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed at the attitude, “Tsk. If you have something to say, just say so.” 

“Well. Then, you’re quite close to Sect Leader Lan. Huh, jiujiu?” Jin Ling said teasingly. Jiang Cheng blushed but turned away before his own nephew could see. He scowled harder and crossed his arms. 

“Just shut up before I throw you into the pond when we head back.” 

Jin Ling smirked to himself as he heard this, but decided to remain quiet anyways. They then made their way back to Lotus Pier in comfortable silence. When they reached Jiang Cheng’s jingshi, Jin Ling suddenly asked a question.

“Hey, jiujiu. You’re going back again soon right?”

“Yeah, you didn’t hear me wrong.” Jiang Cheng bluntly said.

“Can I come with you the next time as well?” With a smaller voice, he asked his uncle with a look of hope.

“Hm. If you can finish all your work by the time we do. I’ve been planning to visit every week, can you even do that?” Jiang Cheng leant on his doorframe, crossing his arms again while raising an eyebrow at his nephew.

“Yes! Of course. Thank you jiujiu!” Jin Ling grinned brightly and left after a salute to his uncle. Jiang Cheng shook his head with a smirk.

_ Ah. Even i’m looking forward to it, Jin Ling. _


	7. The Sun Behind The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling finally gets to visit the Cloud Recesses again, and a storm came. Jiang Cheng visited Lan Xichen soaking wet. Lan Xichen was not happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, new chapter! I hope you enjoy :) It’s a little longer than usual >.<

Days passed by in a blur as Jiang Cheng waited for the day he could finally meet his now close friend. He realised he missed the soft smell of vanilla that always surrounded Lan Xichen every time he was close enough to him. The smell was just as sweet as the older man.

_ So very fitting _ , Jiang Cheng thought.

As Jiang Cheng stared at his self in the long mirror placed in his room as he got ready for the day, he felt himself blush remembering the distinct vanilla smell from Lan Xichen’s bed that he had slept on. It was so very inappropriate to think that, Jiang Cheng knows. However, he couldn’t stop himself from liking the smell. Just as he was about to put on his inner robe, he also remembered the huge scar on his chest that was now staring back at him. The now foreign golden core in his body under the scar felt too warm. That made his stomach churn and his mood faltered. He quickly put on his inner robe and continued his daily routine. 

When the day finally came, Jiang Cheng had to roll his eyes at Jin Ling’s very  obvious excitement that he tried to hide behind a prideful stance. The two made their way to the Cloud Recesses in good moods. Jiang Cheng had decided to bring over the best lotus flowers for his brother as well as Lan Xichen as a gift. 

Jiang Cheng probably does know why he kept bringing things for his brother now. His new found guilt for his brother’s actions that was caused by this hero complex that saved him disturbed him much more than he would think. Especially after faulting the man for too long for it. And he really wanted their relationship to be better than it was because he was almost ready to let go of his grudges that he knows wasn’t his brother’s fault in the first place. He knew they were better, but it still itched him to do give back.

_ Things will never be the same like it was before in the end.  _

When they reached Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng realised the clouds were darker than usual. It was rare for rain to occur in the Cloud Recesses, but not impossible. Just as they got to greet everyone, the soft drizzle became heavy rain, thunder and lightning echoed above them. Wei Wuxian quickly covered the top of Jiang Cheng’s head with his  sleeves, while Lan Wangji did so to Wei Wuxian because they both did not bring an umbrella.

Jiang Cheng scowled, “I really do not want your husband to kill me for making you have a cold so can you not?” He knew Wei Wuxian meant well but he didn’t want his own guilt to eat him up any further. He shoved Wei Wuxian to Lan Wangji, and walked under the rain with no worry. Wei Wuxian shot him a worried glance but decided not to say anything and covered his husband’s head right after while rushing for shelter.

While walking, Jiang Cheng glanced at his nephew. Jin Ling blushed when Lan Sizhui who actually brought an umbrella shared his with Jin Ling. But Jin Ling huffed in frustration when he realised the smiling Lan Sizhui’s shoulder was getting wet because he tilted the umbrella to cover Jin Ling mostly. 

“Stop that Lan Sizhui, just care for yourself!” Jin Ling held the hand holding the umbrella up and tilted it to Lan Sizhui more. Lan Sizhui frowned and tilted the umbrella back like it was before. Jin Ling who was holding the hand still, repeated it again. It went on for awhile until Lan Jingyi had to cut in.

“Oh my God! Just- Here take this Sizhui. You guys can be too stubborn i tell you!” Lan Jingyi passed his own umbrella and shoved it to Lan Sizhui while letting the rain drench him from head to toe. 

“Are you fucking dumb? Now you’ll catch a cold, stupid!” Jin Ling shouted, annoyed. 

Lan Jingyi grinned and smugly said, “I have not gotten a cold in years! I’ll be fine.” He then turned around and ran to the nearest shelter. Lan Sizhui couldn’t get to object and sighed. Jin Ling groaned at his friend’s stupidity and they both walked to the shelter. Jiang Cheng did not miss the small blush on Lan Sizhui’s cheeks as he stared at his hand that Jin Ling held on to before.

Jiang Cheng who was also drenched turned to Wei Wuxian when they reached shelter. 

“Here, your favourite.” He shoved one of the bags he carried to Wei Wuxian. 

“Ooooooh! Oh my, are these the lotus flowers from the old man’s?! Did you steal them? Wow I did not know you would do such things for me~” Wei Wuxian giggled.

Jiang Cheng scowled, “No, I actually paid for these because I’m not so poor like a certain someone to be stealing Lotus Flowers from the old man anymore.” 

“Aw man. Here I thought you did something reckless for me. Well, i’m still grateful~ Thank you A-Cheng!!” Wei Wuxian smiled brightly, hugging Jiang Cheng before he could run. 

Jiang Cheng scowled and pushed him away,”You’re fucking soaked, get off me.” 

Wei Wuxian pouted but went back to Lan Wangji’s side and he went on to blabber to his husband about the lotus flowers. 

Jiang Cheng did not stop to hear his brother tease Lan Wangji about the time Lan Wangji had stole the same Lotus Flowers the time they visited the Lotus Pier for him and made his way to the Gentian House. He felt happiness blooming in his chest when he saw the man outside the cottage, waiting under an umbrella.

Lan Xichen rushed closer to the drenched Jiang Cheng with worry etched on his face. He quickly held up the umbrella for the younger man and stood under it with him.

“Wanyin! Why are you soaking wet from head to toe?? You’ll get sick!” He frowned now. He placed a hand on the lower back of Jiang Cheng’s and ushered him to get into the cottage already. Jiang Cheng had a scowl remained on his face and kept trying to reassure the man that he was fine but Lan Xichen glared at the man which made Jiang Cheng keep his mouth shut right after.

When they went into the cottage, Lan Xichen asked Jiang Cheng to wait a little while he went into his room to get a change of clothes and towel for Jiang Cheng. He stated that he had a hot bath he had not used yet so Jiang Cheng could use it. Jiang Cheng felt flustered about it and tried to stop him but the older man had already passed the things to his arms and pushed him into the washroom. Jiang Cheng could not say anything then when he saw the hot steam coming out from the tub of hot water, and sighed because he actually realised he needed it. 

Cloud Recesses was already cold, so with the heavy rain and strong wind, he was already shivering. He stripped himself off the clothes that stuck to his skin, and felt himself blush. He placed the clothes to the side, hanging it to help it dry off easier. His hand went up to his hair and took off the headpiece, and then pulling the ribbon that kept his hair up. He felt his hair fall all over his shoulders, and he ran his hand through the tangled ends. He then went into the tub and stuck his legs in. When he felt the warm heat, he sunk into the tub deeper until half of his face was under the water. He physically relaxed, and closed his eyes. 

Lan Xichen who was outside fidgeted a lot. He realised his own actions when he was left alone, and he felt his face heat up. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and went to sit behind his desk and picked up his book to read it. He waited and waited, and suddenly he heard the washroom door open. Jiang Cheng had his hair down, still wet, and wore Lan Xichen’s extra sleeping robes. The robes hung loosely and was threatening to slip off his shoulders because of their obvious difference in body size. He had his cheeks tinged red from the heat, and his eyes glistened in the light. 

Lan Xichen was speechless. The man before him was extremely beautiful, his sharp features seemed much more softer with his relaxed form. He really couldn’t stop staring. 

“Sorry for using your hot bath...Um. Thank you. I left my clothes inside to dry up if you don’t mind.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, squirming under the older man’s gaze. He held the large robes tighter around his chest, afraid the other would see the scar. 

_Was it being seen? Ah, but he was there. He was there when he heard about the golden core wasn’t he?_

Jiang Cheng slowly let go of his grip when he realised it and made his way to the man. He smelled the soft vanilla now on him, as well as the robes he wore and stopped himself from sniffing it. Lan Xichen broke out of his thoughts and blushed harshly.

“I-No, you- Um...” He stuttered and looked down at the book in his hands. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at it.

“What? Do I look weird or something?” Jiang Cheng now frowned, looking down at himself. Lan Xichen snapped his head up fast after hearing that.

“No! I just..think you look really good with your hair down.”  And in my own robes.  But Lan Xichen couldn’t say that without weirding Jiang Cheng out. 

Jiang Cheng his heart jumped at the sudden compliment and blushed hard as well. He crossed his arms, “Thank you? I guess...I never heard that one before.” Jiang Cheng chuckled, which made Lan Xichen’s cheeks burned brighter. 

“You should wear your hair down more often. You really do look good.” Lan Xichen managed to get out, inwardly praising himself for not stuttering this time.

Jiang Cheng blushed and laughed now, “Well, i guess if the number one most handsomest man in the cultivation world said so, I should consider it huh.” 

Lan Xichen groaned at that but grinned after anyways. The small tension in the atmosphere softened now, and Jiang Cheng sat on the opposite of the desk, facing Lan Xichen now. 

Jiang Cheng crossed his arms and placed them on the table, and resting his head on them as he watched Lan Xichen with a small pout.

“Hey Lan Huan, do you get out of this cottage?” Jiang Cheng asked suddenly. Lan Xichen smiled softly at him, as the younger man asked curiously with no judging tone. Jiang Cheng heard cultivators who went into seclusion could still walked around the premise of their Sect. 

“Well, I do go to the Cold Spring once in a while to relax. But that’s about it.” Lan Xichen said.

“Ah...” Jiang Cheng frowned to himself, deep in thought.

Jiang Cheng suddenly shot up from his seat and quickly turned around to get his bag that was left at the entrance. His hair and robes fluttered at the sudden movement. Lan Xichen did offer to place the bag and sword somewhere else but Jiang Cheng strongly opposed to it because it was soaking wet, and his Sandu could just be left there together. He opened the bag and took out the Lotus Flowers. He excitedly brought them to Lan Xichen with a shy grin which made Lan Xichen wonder what was in the bag. 

“Here. A gift, you know since the Yunmeng Jiang is popular for our Lotus Flowers.” Jiang Cheng explained, as he expertly broke apart the lotus flowers’ pods and peeled the green husks from the seeds. He then pulled Lan Xichen’s hand and opened his palms to place the seeds in them. He grinned up at him, and Lan Xichen chuckled at the excited look he was giving. 

“Well, then thank you Wanyin.” Lan Xichen then ate the white inner flesh of the seeds. He hummed in appreciation of the taste, the flesh felt juicy and had a slightly bitter peanut taste to it.

“Mmm. This is delicious!” 

Jiang Cheng grinned much brighter and smugly stated, “Right? Of course, this came from my very own hometown. I used to steal the same ones with Wei Wuxian because he suggested so when we were younger. They were admittedly the best though. Ah, I didn’t steal them don’t worry. I paid for these.” 

Lan Xichen laughed heartily at that the younger’s prideful statement, decidedly ignoring the sad way Jiang Cheng talked when talking about his past memory and continued eating the seeds with a small smile. They both ate together while Jiang Cheng filled Lan Xichen with the issues of the outside world.

“Ah! Do you know that the last time Jin Ling and I came here, the Lan Sizhui boy and my annoying nephew showed something very interesting. Today as well.” Jiang Cheng said while biting into the white flesh of the seed.

Lan Xichen leaned in curiously, “Oh? What happened?”

Jiang Cheng told him about what he saw, and how Jin Ling reacted. Lan Xichen placed his chin on his palm with an amused look as he listened, “Well A-Yuan had been talking alot more about Jin Ling...” 

Jiang Cheng looked to the man and gasped, “Do you think they are...??” 

“No, I don’t think so  _ yet _ . Maybe soon though.” Lan Xichen chuckled.

“Well, I doubt it’s any time soon. My stupid nephew is just too oblivious and prideful to give in i tell you.” Jiang Cheng shook his head while he peeled the lotus flower, his now dry hair fell into his face. Lan Xichen reached out and tucked his hair behind his ears before he could stop himself. Jiang Cheng probably didn’t realise it because he was still rambling about his nephew’s obliviousness.

Lan Xichen felt himself laugh quietly into his sleeve at that.

As time passed, it was already past afternoon and the rain had stopped. The sun shined brightly as it peeked out from the clouds. Jiang Cheng watched the flowers outside the window with a small smile. The flowers had water droplets dotting on its petals and the sunlight reflecting on them made the view much more beautiful. He turned to Lan Xichen and realised the man was sleeping soundly with his head resting on his palm that was held upright by his arms placed on the desk between them. 

Jiang Cheng quietly stood up and took the blanket that was draping on a nearby chair. He placed it on the older man softly, and went back to his sit opposite. He watched Lan Xichen’s chest rise up and down as he breathed in and out softly. He realised that Lan Huan had extremely long lashes, and his features were so soft in contrast of Jiang Cheng’s sharp ones. Jiang Cheng also realised that the man also had deep dark circles around his eyes, just like Jiang Cheng’s. This made Jiang Cheng’s mouth turn into a frown. 

After a long comfortable silence, Lan Xichen’s eyes fluttered open upon realising he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to see Jiang Cheng staring at the flowers outside. Lan Xichen rubbed the tired out of his eyes and yawned. He felt the soft fabric draped on him, and smiled softly to himself. Jiang Cheng turned to him when he realised Lan Xichen had woken up. 

“Good afternoon, Lan Huan.” Jiang Cheng giggled. Lan Xichen realised Jiang Cheng started laughing and smiling more with him, and that made Lan Xichen grin.

“Good afternoon, Jiang Wanyin.” 

Jiang Cheng chuckled, and stood up. He held out his hand to Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen stared at the hand and back to the man curiously. Jiang Cheng smiled softly, his eyes held an unknown emotion.

“Let’s go on a walk, A-Huan.” 


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen panicked, and Jiang Cheng comforts him. Lan Sizhui had something to say to Jin Ling, but was stopped. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji spied on the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised when i saw that the hits had went over 1000 and had over 100 kudos as well! Thank you guys so much! :) Here’s a new chapter. Enjoyy!

“Let’s go on a walk, A-Huan.” Jiang Cheng asked, patiently waiting for Lan Huan’s answer.

Lan Xichen blinked and kept looking between his hand and his face. He felt his heart beat faster, and choked on his breath. He coughed it out and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in worry. He quickly went to Lan Xichen’s side and rubbed the back of the man soothingly. When Lan Xichen finally relaxed, he turned to Jiang Cheng.

“I...Right now?” He asked, even if he had heard him.

“Yes, right now.”

“But...” Lan Xichen stopped, his breath started to fasten. His hands were shaking now, and he wondered if his whole body had started shaking as well but he couldn’t focus on it because suddenly he couldn’t breathe again.

An attack, he knew it was. He had been getting them ever since that day, but was numb to it at first. Now that he could feel things again, the attacks were scary and painful. He found him hands clenching his robes tight and he tried to breathe. He wanted to claw at his throat because of its irritable lump. 

He heard a muffled sound, a voice. He couldn’t make out the words at all. He found himself now gasping, panting. His vision was now blurry, and he knew tears were probably running down his face now. 

_ I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. _

Suddenly, he smelled the smell of lotus flowers, and a hint of vanilla surrounding him. He felt arms wrapped around him, and his face was in someone’s chest. Hands were stroking his back and his head, trying to help him calm down.

“Breathe in, breathe out. You’re alright, you’re okay now.” The muffled voice now clear as day. 

Lan Xichen finally realised he was in Jiang Cheng’s arms, his head cradled in the man’s arms. He found himself shaking harder and he let out a gritted sob. He reached around and hugged Jiang Cheng back as he tried to breathe in sync with him, trying to find his own breathe.

When he finally calmed down from it, he pulled back slowly and met Jiang Cheng’s eyes. Jiang Cheng held a troubled look, his hands rested on Lan Xichen’s shoulders were shaking as well.

“I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have- You should do it when you’re ready and...Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Jiang Cheng let go of his shoulders and hugged his own hands to his chest. His brows furrowed and his eyes were glistening with held back tears.

Lan Xichen knew Jiang Cheng well enough to know the man wouldn’t have done it to make him spiral into a panic attack. He was an honest man, and he just wanted the best for Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen tried a smile, and took the hands the man was holding, into his hands and gave a squeeze.

“No. No, don’t worry about it, Wanyin. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t blame yourself for it.” He leaned in, trying to meet Jiang Cheng’s field of vision but to no avail as the man kept trying to look away to hide his red eyes. Jiang Cheng now looked smaller than usual. 

“I knew that you still felt uncomfortable going out. I knew that you still didn’t feel good seeing people. I knew...that you have lost your trust in people and yet-“ Jiang Cheng mumbled, regret evident.

“Jiang Cheng. I’m alright now.” Jiang Cheng snapped his head to Lan Xichen’s direction, hearing his birth name sounding foreign from the man. Jiang Cheng couldn’t stop himself before he raised his hands and held the man’s face. He wiped the stains off Lan Xichen’s cheeks with his thumb gently.

“Are you sure?” His voice now lowered to whisper, tears welled up in his eyes, “I really am sorry.” 

Lan Xichen leaned into his hands, his eyes closed as felt the heat. As Lan Xichen opened his eyes slowly and met a blushing Jiang Cheng, he chuckled.

“I think..I can do it if you’re with me. I trust you enough. Like whenever I go to the cold spring with my brother.” He muttered softly. The usual smile now wiped off, as he nodded to himself. Jiang Cheng searched his eyes for reassurance and sighed.

“Fucking hell. Fine. I’ll be right next to you, alright? If you want to come back here, we’ll go straight away.” Jiang Cheng scowled, letting go of Lan Xichen’s face and standing back up. He held out his hand again.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Lan Xichen smiled softly, held the hand and was pulled up to his feet. Jiang Cheng didn’t let go of the hand, and Lan Xichen grinned to himself for it. 

Jiang Cheng pulled Lan Xichen to the door, and right before he opened the door, he looked back to him with a questioning look. Lan Xichen nodded, smiling. Jiang Cheng pressed his lips into a firm line and opened the door. 

When they walked past the flower garden and to the entrance of the secluded area, Jiang Cheng realised he was still in Lan Xichen’s robes and had his hair down. His hair braided at one side as he had done it while waiting for Lan Xichen to wake up from his nap before. He blushed harder when he saw Lan Xichen looking at him with a glint of amusement, probably realising it at the same time. But Jiang Cheng decided it was better to continue on if he wanted their walk to be successful, to help Lan Xichen get better even just a little bit. So he huffed and walked the older man out of the secluded area, putting away his dignity. 

——

Jin Ling was laying down on a tree bark, with Lan Jingyi laying on the grass beside him and Lan Sizhui, playing with a flower in his hands, sat on Jin Ling’s other side. They were having a break from their sword sparring they decided to have together.

Jin Ling watched the clouds as Lan Jingyi pointed out shapes in them. Lan Sizhui would cut in sometimes to point out his own observations of the clouds. A relaxed atmosphere and soft wind blowing at them, and Jin Ling had realised his eyes were getting heavy. He looked to Lan Jingyi and the older boy was already snoring loudly. Jin Ling snorted and turned to his other side to look at the other Lan boy. 

Lan Sizhui was actually already staring at him, and he blushed when he realised he was caught. He looked to the flower in his hands fast then. Jin Ling furrowed his brows at that.

“What? Is there something on my face or something?” He asked, genuinely curious as he brought a hand up to his own face. Lan Sizhui’s face flushed red and he became flustered.

“N-no. You look good- I mean you look fine. Don’t worry about it!” Lan Sizhui muttered, looking down at his flower while shaking his head vigorously. Jin Ling nodded slowly and put down his hand in the process. They sat there a little longer in the silence. Wind blew softly around them, making the tree sway side-to-side gently, and Lan Sizhui felt himself calm down a little.

Lan Sizhui was deep in thought, and finally decided to say something. “Hey, um. I need to tell you something.” 

Jin Ling turned to him, eyes wide and tilted his head. Lan Sizhui felt his heart pick up the pace again and his breath hitched. 

“Ah...Uh, I- You...Fuck, this is hard!” Lan Sizhui slapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened. Jin Ling’s eyes widened as well. They sat there frozen, before Jin Ling started laughing.

“Hahahaha! Lan Sizhui! That was unexpected as fuck! Hahahahahah!” Jin Ling broke out into a laugh and his body shook with it. Lan Sizhui hid his face in his hands and groaned. Jin Ling did not miss the red tint creeping at the tip of his ears though, to which made him laugh even harder and tears started forming at the corners of his laugh. His loud laughter woke Lan Jingyi up.

“Ah- The ghosts are going to eat me!!!!” Lan Jingyi exclaimed as he shot up from his sleep.

Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling turned to him, and Jin Linglaughed harder, clutching his sides hard. Now both Lan boys were blushing, but only Lan Jingyi punched Jin Ling to stop him from laughing so much.

“Stop laughing! And you Lan Sizhui! Why are you so red as well?? Are you laughing at me now too? What kind of best friend are you?!” Lan Jingyi shouted, furious now. 

Lan Sizhui gasped, “I-I’m not laughing at you at all! What the- Am I really that red?” 

“Yes!!”

Lan Sizhui quickly shot up from his seat and walked fast away from where the two sat because the Lan Sect rules had running forbidden. Jin Ling had stopped laughing and just stared at the direction where Lan Sizhui had left to. Lan Jingyi now turned to Jin Ling with a scowl.

“What did you do?” Lan Jingyi asked with his arms crossed.

Jin Ling’s jaw dropped at that, “What the fuck? I didn’t do anything. He said he had something to say and then cursed and then I just laughed at him. It wasn’t like I did anything wrong?” 

“Wait. He said he had something to tell you? What was it?” Lan Jingyi asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know! He never got to say it because I was laughing too much. And then he was blushing hard- Ah! he was blushing even before that but he blushed harder after him cursing.” Jin Ling said, while remembering what had happened.

Lan Jingyi pieced the story in his head and he groaned loudly. “God! Jin Ling you’re so dumb! Get up. Get up and run after him right now or i’ll really punch you hard. Don’t mess with a Lan’s arm strength, I tell you!” He ushered the younger boy up to his feet and pushed him to Lan Sizhui’s direction. 

Jin Ling went along with it because now he was curious as well and really did not want to feel the wrath of the Lan boy’s punches. He walked fast to the direction Lan Sizhui had went off to and started searching for him. He suddenly heard the strumming of a guqin in the Lanshi and he wondered who it was. He sneaked a look into the Lanshi and found Lan Sizhui playing the guqin with his eyes closed and a frown etched on his face.

He heard that Lan Sizhui sometimes played the guqin whenever he felt frustrated or stressed from him before, so Jin Ling started to feel worried. He opened the door to the Lanshi slowly, and stepped inside. Lan Sizhui was focusing hard so he didn’t even realise the new presence. 

“Hey, i’m sorry for laughing at you..” Jin Ling suddenly said, and the guqin’s song ended at an odd note abruptly. Lan Sizhui snapped his head up to Jin Ling who was standing at the doorway with worry written all over his face. His usual smile then made his way on his face. 

“Ah..No. I wasn’t upset about that. Don’t worry about it-“ 

“No! You are obviously upset about something I said or did, A-Yuan. Stop denying it to just spare my feelings!” Jin Ling scowled at the older boy, his arms crossed and his lips pressed into a firm line.

Lan Sizhui sighed, his usual smile gone right then. “Fine. I was upset, but not at you laughing. I was upset because, well- me? I’m such a coward when it comes to...” Lan Sizhui stopped himself before he could end the sentence. Jin Ling stalked up to the him, the scowl still on his face.

“Comes to what?” Lan Sizhui cringed at the slip up, and looked down at the guqin in front of him.

“Come on! Stop trying to avoid the question.” Jin Ling snapped, now standing in front of him. Lan Sizhui could only shake his head, afraid anything could give away what he could say.

“A-Yuan. Lan Sizhui- _Lan Yuan_! Come on-“

“Stop. Please, Jin Ling. Just- Please?” Lan Sizhui now looked up, with a begging look. Jin Ling felt his heart squeezed at the look, and his face softened. 

“Fine then.” Jin Ling whispered as he sat down in front of Lan Sizhui, guqin between them. 

They sat there in the silence for a little, and Lan Sizhui broke the silence with a deep sigh. He reached into his sleeve and took out a toy butterfly. The butterfly had purple patterns with blue outlines, and golden sparkles all over its wings. Jin Ling raised an eyebrow at it.

“I got this from Hanguang-jun when I was younger. He bought it for me when I was upset. Didn’t really know why I had such fascination for the butterflies, but they always intrigued me.” He chuckled to himself as he took Jin Ling’s hands and placed the butterfly in it.

“I want you to have it. I just- Don’t ask me why yet. Even if it’s old, it’s something special to me. Take it with you, please.” Lan Sizhui said softly, hope in his eyes. 

Jin Ling tightened his grip on the butterfly in his hands, “I’ll treasure it then.” He grinned, his eyes smiling. Lan Sizhui chuckled again and thanked him. 

Suddenly they heard a small noise from the outside, and Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji fell into the room. The older men stared at the two in shock and horror of being caught, Lan Wangji on top of Wei Wuxian’s back. Lan Sizhui facepalmed himself in the forehead and Jin Ling scowled harshly.

“Why the _fuck_ are you here?” 

“Hey, language young man! Me and Hanguang-jun was just taking a romantic stroll and we heard A-Yuan in here and then heard your voice right after, so we got curious and wanted to check up on you two! Right, Lan Zhan?-“

“Mn.” The other man agreed.

“-Exactly!! A-Ling stop scowling at me!! Come on, I’m your other jiujiu. Give me some respect too!” Wei Wuxian pouted as he brushed dust off his clothes after Lan Wangji helped him up. 

Lan Sizhui sighed, and Jin Ling scowled harder, “Dream on, Wei Wuxian!” 

Wei Wuxian grimaced at the tone, and he sulked while hugging Hanguang-jun, “Why are kids so rude these days! Am I getting so old? God, I’m so old now!” He cried dramatically. 

“Mn. And you were rude when you were younger too.” Lan Wangji replied, with a glint of mischief playing in his eyes, hugging Wei Wuxian tightly back. Jin Ling’s eyebrows raised at the unusual scene of Lan Wangji teasing others.

_ Did Hanguang-jun just teased and joked? Am i seeing this right? _

“Ahh!! Lan Zhan! You’re not supposed to be agreeing with me to that! You’re so mean!” He gasped and let go of the taller man. He then made his way to his step-son now.

“A-Yuan! You wouldn’t make fun of me right? You wouldn’t hate me right?! I swear I didn’t mean to sneak up into this situation!! I was just worried that’s all!” Wei Wuxian sobbed, hugging the boy. Lan Sizhui sighed and rubbed his father’s back calmly.

“Yes, I know Dad. Nothing happened anyways. I’m alright, really.” Lan Sizhui reassured. Hearing that, Wei Wuxian frowned and looked at the young boy’s face. He searched for awhile and his face softened. He sighed and cradled the boy’s head into his chest. 

“It’s okay then. You’re doing fine too.” Lan Sizhui didn’t miss the double meaning, and tried hard not to break into a sob. He smiled instead, collecting himself before his father let go of him to go to Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s waist and both of them had a silent conversation. Jin Ling really wondered how they could talk with just eye contact. 

They all then decided to leave the Lanshi, before a class for the other disciples starts. Jin Ling secretly placed the butterfly into his sleeve, a small genuine smile evident on his face. Wei Wuxian smirked to himself at that. 

Just as they were about to part ways, Wei Wuxian turned to Jin Ling, “A-Ling! You really should greet me more when you come over~ It breaks my heart you know!” Wei Wuxian said, as he drew closer to his nephew with mischief in his eyes. Jin Ling stepped back in horror as Wei Wuxian took every step closer. 

“Ah! Don’t get closer!!” Jin Ling exclaimed, turning to run away but Wei Wuxian had already wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders and giggled.

“Can’t run away now!! Come on~ Let me share some love here!” Wei Wuxian then hugged the boy tightly in his arms, his head resting on the top of Jin Ling’s head. Jin Ling blushed harshly and struggled to get out of his death grip but to no avail. He turned to Lan Sizhui in horror, but Lan Sizhui was giggling into his sleeve and shrugged. Then he turned to Lan Wangji for help, but Lan Wangji had turned his head to the side to avoid his look. He groaned, devastated as he sagged in the arms. 

Suddenly they all noticed two familiar figures walking towards their direction, holding hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all stared at the two. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen stopped in their tracks as well, staring at them in shock and horror. Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling let their jaws drop at the sight, and Lan Wangji’s eyes widened in surprise. Jiang Cheng wanted to let go of Lan Xichen’s hand but decided not to, and squeezed Lan Xichen’s hands hard instead. Lan Xichen switched his gaze to the group of people before them to Jiang Cheng with a small smile on his face.

The silence was broken when Wei Wuxian suddenly let out a loud gasp.


	9. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng went for their walk. They ended up in the rabbit farm at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! This chapter has a little more uk...spice? And fluff. Well, hope you enjoyyy!! Again, thank you for the support:))

Wei Wuxian gasped loudly, finally letting go of the frozen boy he was hugging. 

“A-Cheng and...Xichen-ge?” He asked, trying to check if his own eyes had played him. He rubbed his eyes for dramatic effect. He then eyed the linking hands and Jiang Cheng in the Zewu-jun’s robes, and having his hair down. This was definitely a rare sight to behold. 

“Oh??? Ohh????? Am i seeing this right? A-Cheng are you and Zewu-jun??? Lan Zhan, i’m not hallucinating right?” Wei Wuxian slowly made his way to where Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen is, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face.

Jiang Cheng scowled, “This really got nothing to do with you. Now fuck off.” Though the blush on his face remained extremely obvious. Lan Xichen then decided to step in instead.

“Ah, no. Sect Leader Jiang had volunteered to accompany me around the Cloud Recesses..As a practice of sorts for myself.” Lan Xichen smiled to Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian’s smirk dropped and concern now played on his features, silently asking if the man was alright. Lan Xichen kept his usual smile etched on his face instead. 

Wei Wuxian then turned around to Lan Wangji and went to his side. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian had visited him before to talk to the older man and tried to get him out of seclusion when they reached Cloud Recession after their long eloping. But every time the man wouldn’t budge. And every single time, Lan Wangji would always look so sad, because he couldn’t cheer his brother up like when his brother did for him long time ago. Wei Wuxian squeezed his husband’s arm and leaned on his shoulder to give reassurance to his husband. Lan Wangji stiffened because of his brother’s words at first, but relaxed after his husband’s comfort. 

Lan Wangji still did feel a little unfairness because it wasn’t him that got to pull his brother out of that cottage but another man. He did get to accompany his brother to the cold spring, but it was a quick visit. His stubbornness was obvious when his gaze darkened as he stared at Jiang Cheng. He knew though, that it is good that at least his brother was better because of said man. He didn’t want to admit to it but he knew. So he sighed, and looked away.

Jiang Cheng scowled harder, when his nephew smirked at him as well now. “Don’t stare at me like that boy or i’ll break your legs right now.” 

Jin Ling grinned but hid behind Lan Sizhui instead, peeking out a little still. Lan Sizhui glanced at the boy behind him and then sighed. The taller boy then turned to everyone there. 

“Jin Ling and I will make our way now. Excuse us, Hanguang-jun, Master Wei. Sect Leader Jiang and..Sect Leader Lan.” Lan Sizhui smiled softly at his adopted uncle, while saluting to all. Lan Xichen didn’t miss it and smiled softly back.

Lan Xichen and Lan Sizhui’s relationship really was like of a doting uncle and nephew ever since young. When Lan Sizhui was just taken in, Lan Wangji had to go through punishments and so, rarely got to take care of the boy properly. Lan Xichen would always step in to help the boy familiarise around the Cloud Recesses and its people. He was the one who helped the boy grow, also the one who introduced his now best friend to him. Lan Wangji would of course take care of the boy also when he had the time to, making all the time for the boy whenever he wasn’t playing inquiry for his now husband.

So when his adopted uncle went into seclusion, he felt so much pain for the man. He would find time to visit his uncle whenever he could, glad that he was seen as family and was allowed to visit. His uncle was at first too quiet, too void of emotions, but after Jiang Cheng had visited him, Lan Sizhui could see the changes his uncle had. The small smile now held up much more genuinely, the animated way he would talk now way different from before, the way his eyes now sparkled instead of being empty. Especially when talking about his new found friend. 

Lan Sizhui then dragged the younger boy by the wrist with him to find their other friend. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji then decided it was better to leave the two as well, if what they were doing is really for the older man’s healing. They saluted to the two, and Jiang Cheng glared at his adopted brother when the man winked in the process to him. The married couple then continued their romantic stroll, Wei Wuxian’s loud rambling disappeared with them.

Jiang Cheng sighed, feeling somehow tired, and turned around, “Sorry, you had to see them out of all the other people just as when we left.” 

Lan Xichen laughed seeing the man’s tired expression, “No. It’s better that it’s them and not others. At least them few are people I can still talk with.” Jiang Cheng squeezed the hand in his, trying to comfort him. Lan Xichen squeezed back, smiling.

“Alright, then let’s continue our walk. Shall we?” Jiang Cheng’s scowl changed to a smile now. Lan Xichen nodded, and let Jiang Cheng pull him along to their next destination. 

While walking around, disciples turned their heads to their direction. Shock and confusion as questions hung in the air. Why was the Sect Leader Lan out and about? Why is he with Sect Leader Jiang and holding hands? Why is Sect Leader Jiang in their Sect Leader’s robes? Is that Sect Leader Jiang with his hair down? 

Jiang Cheng could almost hear them all asking, but he rolled his eyes and kept his grip in Lan Xichen’s hands. No one was gossiping or talking to each other about it because of the Cloud Recesses rules but he could definitely sense them all urging to ask their questions. 

Lan Xichen on the other hand, decided to only look forward and not pay attention to his surroundings. Because suddenly he felt his heart pick up the pace and his hands was suddenly shaking again, and he became distracted by his thoughts. There were so many people around, and all he could feel are eyes stabbing holes at him. He glanced at a disciple, and even though he knew the disciple was innocent, his vision saw a boy with a fake smiling mask. He then turned to another, and another. And all of them now are people with fake expressions that he couldn’t read. He couldn’t know who they were and how they are. Even if he knew them all by name as he had taught them all before.

He was about to panic, when suddenly he felt a warm hand squeezing his own. The warmth and security made him look. He followed the hand to its arm and then to the person’s face. Jiang Cheng looked back at him, his eyes holding concern and worry.

_ Ah. Right. I’m not alone. I have someone I trust here with me. Wanyin is here with me. _

Jiang Cheng felt the older man’s hand that was shaking, squeezed back. He finally let go a breath he realised he was holding. Lan Xichen took in a breath and straightened his posture, one that would show he had always been the Sect Leader Lan and not some broken somebody. 

_ I need to be brave. I need to be strong. I have to make through this. _

He nodded to himself, reassuring himself he could do it. They walked through the place and finally reached a more quiet area, Lan Wangji’s bunny farm. 

Just as they stepped into the bunny farm, Lan Xichen’s legs gave out. Jiang Cheng followed suit, sitting down beside the man, hugging his legs to his chest. Jiang Cheng turned to the man, and tilted his head. He gave a small smile.

“You did great, A-Huan. You did it.” He muttered softly, smiling proudly to Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen let out a breathless chuckle. “Thank you. I needed that I guess. It really was better that you were there.” He turned to Jiang Cheng with a bright grin. Rabbits ran around them, some cuddled at their sides and Jiang Cheng picked up a baby rabbit into his hand. He scratched behind its ears with a genuine smile while watching it doze off, and blushed when he heard Lan Xichen’s words.

Lan Xichen chuckled, “God. You’re _too_ cute.” 

Jiang Cheng froze then. He felt his heart jump at those words. Lan Xichen was now freaking out in his mind but a small smile was on his face instead. He really did not mean to say those words out loud. Jiang Cheng’s cheeks burned brighter, and turned to the older man. He thought he had heard wrong and that the man was talking about the rabbits but the man was staring at him. He squinted when he saw the man was not flustered about his words.

“Who the fuck’s cute? Call me manly or cool or something!” He scoffed, hair now blowing softly with the wind. He unconsciously pouted while huffing.

“Yes, you’re cute. You’re manly. You’re cool. You really are everything that’s good Wanyin.” Lan Xichen declared softly, a little more confident and amused with the man’s reaction. Jiang Cheng had to turn the other side to save his face from breaking out into a shy grin. He usually isn’t complimented so much, so this was new and it made his heart run a million miles. 

“Shut the fuck up. It’s making me cringe now.” He gritted out, but Lan Xichen giggled as he saw the blush on the man’s ears. He leaned in and whispered into the burning hot ears.

“Be a little more honest with yourself, Wanyin.” 

Jiang Cheng jumped at the sudden voice in his ear and whipped his head around. His hand covered the ear that Lan Xichen had whispered into. Their face was only apart a few centimetres, and Jiang Cheng could feel the flutters of the soft long lashes the older man had. Lan Xichen’s eyes darkened, his usual smile was gone now. Jiang Cheng gasped, while his cheeks burned hotter, and moved back until his back hit something hard. He turned around and saw a big tree. He cursed at the pain his back felt, and winced. Lan Xichen blinked, and an unfamiliar smirk formed on his pink lips but it was gone in a few seconds as concern now took over him.

“Are you okay?” Lan Xichen asked, genuinely worried if it was painful. 

“A-Ah. Yeah! It’s fine. I’m fine! Y-you fucking stay there, my heart can’t stop beating because you scared me!” Jiang Cheng now scowled, a hand clutching at his chest. 

Lan Xichen raised an eyebrow at that and huge smile was now formed, “Okay, okay. Calm down almighty Sect Leader Jiang. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He was laughing now.

Jiang Cheng groaned, now furious that the man was making fun of him. He stood up and walked closer to Lan Xichen. He leaned in down to Lan Xichen, with a scowl while narrowing his eyes to the man before him. Their face was so close, and Lan Xichen know just one small move and their lips could connect. The tables had turned and Lan Xichen was now blushing wildly. Jiang Cheng then leaned in to the side and said softly into Lan Xichen’s ears now. 

“A-Huan, you really can be mean, huh.” 

Lan Xichen now really, really wanted to kiss those lips. Jiang Cheng smirked when he saw the man blushing. He smugly smiled to himself and crossed his arms but suddenly let out a squeak. Lan Xichen swiftly pulled the younger man down by his shoulder, and turned them around so that Jiang Cheng was under him. Jiang Cheng groaned in pain and shock, while Lan Xichen who was on top of him, smirked uncharacteristically but Jiang Cheng really couldn’t be mad at the sudden change.

“Guess I could be huh.” 

Jiang Cheng’s hair fanned around his head as he laid there, with a smirk on his face and blush still on his face. Long eyelashes surrounded light grey eyes. His eyes shined as sunlight reflected off of them, and his lips were wet from Jiang Cheng’s administrations of licking them. His chest scar was exposed as the big robes on him opened up more than it should. Lan Xichen’s breath was knocked out of him as he saw the man below him. 

_ So beautiful.  _

Lan Xichen was about to lean in, when suddenly the two heard a shriek at their side. Both of them snapped their head to its direction and pulled apart quick. Lan Jingyi was frozen at his spot, watching them in horror. His hands over his mouth after the shriek left his mouth, and his eyes widened. Jiang Cheng’s face held a scowl, and Lan Xichen’s usual smile made onto his face. They both straightened out their robes and the rabbits that were surrounding them scattered about because of the loud noise they had heard.

“I’m sorry for intruding!!!!” Lan Jingyi shouted loudly, eyes closed and running away. A basket full of carrots was dropped at his feet, and all the rabbits turned their heads to the familiar smell. Lan Xichen let out a laugh, amazed at the boy. Jiang Cheng snorted, but quickly shot up to his feet to get the basket full of carrots.

“We didn’t do anything, so why did he have to react that way? I think we even scarred the poor boy. He screamed so loud. That Jingyi boy really is the most un-Lan Lan person I know.” He shook his head while saying so, walking towards Lan Xichen with the carrots. The rabbits followed him, crowding at his feet. 

Lan Xichen chuckled, shrugging. 

_Yeah, other than the fact that I was about to kiss you._

Lan Xichen tried to search Jiang Cheng’s face if he knew that. But it didn’t seem like the younger man even realised it. The blush now gone, as a small smile was etched on his face as he stared down at the rabbits at his feet. Lan Xichen stood up, and took some carrots out for himself to feed to rabbits. 

“He was probably on duty for my brother’s rabbits today.” Lan Xichen said, while feeding a few rabbits with the carrots. Jiang Cheng hummed in understanding and squatted down beside him. He then took a carrot out to feed the rabbits as well.

“Guess that means we’ll be doing his job now.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

“Yep. But I know you love this anyways.” Lan Xichen nudged him with his elbow.

“You caught me.” Jiang Cheng grinned brightly, a laugh escaped. Lan Xichen’s stomach fluttered at the sound and grinned as well. They both sat there feeding the hungry rabbits, giggling at a rabbit that fell on its back trying to get a carrot and fed one to it. The sun was setting fast, and so, they decided it was time to head back to the Gentian House again. Jiang Cheng held out a hand automatically and Lan Xichen smiled softly, clutching onto the hand again as they made their way back.


	10. Sad Music To His Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen went back to the Gentian House, and Jiang Cheng received a gift. They also found an anonymous present from someone in the Gentian House. Both of them had a relaxing evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i suck at summaries. haha, anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter, there’s fluff and angst and fluff and oooooh look forward to the next chapter. Enjoyyy! :))
> 
> Oh! Follow my new twt acc if you wanna ask questions or give advices, or mayb just fangirl with me idk HAHA : 
> 
> @angywanyin
> 
> :)) ok enjoyyy

While walking towards the Gentian House, the two of them were stopped by a panting Jin Ling. Jin Ling crouched over to steady his breathing, and the two older man waited patiently. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Lan Xichen’s usual small smile remained on his face. 

“J-jiujiu!! Can I please go to a night-hunt with the rest? Please!” Jin Ling finally said, after recollecting himself. Jiang Cheng’s eyebrow twitched.

“What do you mean? You want to go to a night hunt with those Lan boys and that- that undead man?” Jiang Cheng scowled, his grip on Lan Xichen’s hand tightened. 

It wasn’t that he hated Wen Ning anymore, it’s even worse that he didn’t know how to feel about him actually. He realised it that day at the Guanyin Temple. He felt overwhelmed with Wen Ning’s actions in protecting them, knowing that the man was anything but deathly even in the undead body. But, he still couldn’t let go of the fault the man had done to his brother-in-law, as much as he hated him, he was his shijie’s husband and nephew’s father. As well as knowing that he was a Wen, being there when his parents and Sect was taken down. He knew it so well that Wen Ning did nothing wrong with his own doings, but it still stirred something in his heart. To dislike the man was his way of coping, just like he did with Wei Wuxian. 

Jin Ling remained quiet for a bit. He had no way of saying that he had somehow forgiven Wen Ning for killing his father, but he did know that Wen Ning was good. He actually snuck out to hang out with the other Lan boys and Wen Ning once, and he grew to care for the man a little more especially after the whole incident last year and a half. But he couldn’t say that, couldn’t admit to that, and he understood why his uncle reacted this way. 

Lan Xichen watched them patiently. When he noticed Jiang Cheng’s face darkened, he readjusted his hand to fit his hand in Jiang Cheng’s in a way that he could softly stroke his thumb over the younger man’s knuckles. Jiang Cheng physically relaxed at the feeling, and turned to Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen gave him an encouraging smile. 

Jin Ling who was staring at the ground finally looked up and into his uncle’s eyes. “I’m old enough to protect myself Jiujiu. Plus, the other guys will be there if anything were to happen. I heard Hanguang-jun and..Wei Wuxian would be accompanying us as well. And I honestly trust that the Ghost General would protect us and would not hurt us, I know this.” He said, with confidence and firmness.

Jiang Cheng’s face changed from anger to worry, then to an unreadable expression, and then finally he sighed. “Fine, then I guess I’ll stay one night here to wait for you. I still don’t trust the Ghost General, but i know you are stronger now. Tell Wei Wuxian he better fucking protect you or i’ll murder him in his sleep.” He scowled. His nephew beamed at the compliment and his approval, and saluted to the two man. He rushed off to the other direction and disappeared as he turned a corner. 

Jiang Cheng let out a big sigh again, and Lan Xichen chuckled. “Good job on _not_ blowing up on him,  _ Jiujiu _ .” 

Jiang Cheng scowled and rolled his eyes. He blushed at the term the older man used on him. He reached over with his free hand and pulled the taller man’s cheek. “Why are you suddenly so mean??” His voice held no hostility, and a playful smirk played on his lips.

Lan Xichen yelped in pain, but laughed anyways. “I guess you influenced me to be because of your reactions. You should get used to it then. Oh, I’ll let someone know to get a room ready for you.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes again at that. But Lan Xichen’s grin was mirrored onto his own. They then made their way to the Gentian House after Lan Xichen sent a message talisman. 

When Lan Xichen opened the door to the cottage, Jiang Cheng ignored the way his heart ached when his hand was now void of the warmth the other had been providing. They both walked in, and was shocked to see a big jar placed on the small dining that was in the middle of the room. Lan Xichen shot a glance at Jiang Cheng curiously and Jiang Cheng shrugged. 

They walked closer to the jar and saw there’s a letter written beside it. Jiang Cheng picked it up, Lan Xichen standing right behind him, and read it: 

_ Dear A-Cheng and Xichen-Ge, _

_ I bought a good drink for you both to drink when me and Lan Zhan went to town for a little, and trust me. It’s good, good.  _

_ Don’t worry, there’s nothing suspicious or anything.  _

_ Maybe.  _

_ No, i’m joking. I wouldn’t do such things to Xichen-Ge. Only to A-Cheng.  _

_ Enjoy~ _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Favourite, cute, beautiful, amazing, cool, talented, no one could compare, one of a kind, Brother/Brother-in-law. _

Jiang Cheng pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved out a sigh. Lan Xichen who read it as well chuckled, amused. 

“I really wish he would die again and never come back.” Jiang Cheng muttered out, his teeth clenched.

Lan Xichen laughed at that, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on now, don’t be too harsh on him. He is just being considerate. So what’s in it?” Jiang Cheng huffed in annoyance, and placed the paper back onto the table. He then sniffed the top of the jar after opening it and recognised it immediately. It had been a long time since he drank Emperor’s Smile. Although interested, Jiang Cheng turned to Lan Xichen.

“It’s nothing important. Let’s just leave it for now.” Jiang Cheng said while shrugging. Lan Xichen hummed in understanding.

“Oh! Wanyin, come here. I have something to give you.” Lan Xichen walked over to his desk, an excited smile etched on his face. Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow in question but followed him anyways.

Lan Xichen took out a scroll, and passed it to Jiang Cheng with a shy grin. “Honestly, i’m not the best but I did this without realising, while thinking of you, so...I hope you like it.” 

Jiang Cheng furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and opened up the scroll in his hand. On the paper before him, a painting of the Lotus Pier and a small Jiang Cheng was staring back at him. Jiang Cheng in the painting had his back to the viewer, and was looking up at the bright, beautiful, detailed sky, while lotus flowers surrounded him. The water in the painting looked almost like it would flow out of the painting. Every detail had every thought put into it, and Jiang Cheng was speechless. It was so lifelike and stunning.

“This is... _gorgeous_. What the fuck Lan Xichen? Not the best, my ass! This is pure talent. Thank you so much!” Jiang Cheng gave Lan Xichen a bright radiant smile, resisting his urge to hug the older guy in appreciation. 

Lan Xichen couldn’t even hide his very obvious glee with a grin breaking out on his face, returning the joy back to Jiang Cheng. A blush also made onto his face, a little embarrassed to be so happy for getting compliments from the man before him. 

“Hmm, i need to hang this in my room. I think on the wall beside my bed, yes!! It would look so great there.” Jiang Cheng mumbled to himself, the smile still etched on his face. 

Lan Xichen laughed at that, “I’m glad you like it then. Oh, are you hungry?” He asked, already making his way to the kitchen.

“How do you know me so well already??” Jiang Cheng gaped, as he felt his stomach grumbled. He then went to the kitchen as well.

“What’s the menu today, cook?” Jiang Cheng crossed his arms with a smirk, leaning on the wall next to the kitchen while watching the older man rustle around the kitchen for ingredients.

“Hmmm. It’s a surprise, my dear customer. Just sit over there, it’ll be done quick.” Lan Xichen flirtatiously winked at Jiang Cheng, as he tied his hair up into a ponytail. Jiang Cheng chuckled and turned around to sit at the seats placed around the dining table, ignoring the way his heart thumped loudly at the wink. The man was too beautiful to be doing that, Jiang Cheng thought.

Lan Xichen expertly made the dish, washing and cutting ingredients with ease, and Jiang Cheng watched him with amusement. The older man marinated the meat in a bowl, putting in sauces and seasonings. He wondered if this was the perks of being in seclusion. “Have you always been good at cooking, A-Huan?” 

“God, no. I learnt a lot because of Wangji surprisingly. Luckily, I learn quickly. Cleaning chores though, I can never do them right.” Lan Xichen said, throwing a glance to Jiang Cheng, who was watching him. He quickly created a sauce for the dish. He then threw meat into a pan, the sound of the meat simmering in the hot oil echoed around the cottage, and then stir-frying them to perfection. The smell made Jiang Cheng swallow in anticipation. 

He then removed the meat, and then added garlic and stir-fry those. Adding all the other ingredients, after it was done, he added the meat into the pan and stir-fry them together, putting in the sauce he had created as well. The smell was now tingling Jiang Cheng’s nose and his stomach created a loud sound. He almost drooled, and he blushed at that.

Lan Xichen then took two bowls and filled them with rice, and another big bowl to place the whole dish into it. He then brought them over to the dining table, with ease and elegance. He also brought over cups. He placed them all down, turned around and took a jug of water for them to drink. He then sat down on the other side of the table, opposite of where Jiang Cheng was. 

Jiang Cheng took in a big sniff, his eyes shining with anticipation now. He licked his lips and looked to the man before him. 

“Stir-fried beef. Nice going cook.” 

“Dig in, my dear customer.” Lan Xichen grinned, eyes forming a smile. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t need to be told twice before he dug in into the food placed before him. The taste spread onto his tastebuds and he moaned in appreciation, “Mmmm! This is fucking good. This is unfair. You’re kind, you’re goodlooking, your cultivation is top tier, you paint well, then you cook well. You’re everything everyone wants. Your future wife will definitely be happy with you!” Jiang Cheng said while munching down on the food.

Lan Xichen froze in eating his food, and looked to the man before him who was devouring the food.

“...Wanyin-“

“Ah, or husband. I won’t judge. I’ve gotten used to it already.”

“No-“

“But you know, I would definitely feel lonely if you do get married. I mean..You are now quite special to me.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, looking to the older man now.

Lan Xichen gulped, looking at the man who was now pouting a little. He probably wasn’t even realising he was doing that. Lan Xichen looked away from the lips and looked down at his bowl of rice.

“Trust me, not any time soon am I getting married.” Lan Xichen chuckled, continuing in eating the food he had made. 

Jiang Cheng hummed in acknowledgement. They ate in comfortable silence. After they were done, Jiang Cheng volunteered to clean up after them both, washing their dishes. They decided to just relax, to digest the food while sitting around the dining table again.

“I think I laugh and smile more than I ever did in my whole life with you.” Jiang Cheng said as he leaned onto his hand, propped up on the table.

“Honestly, same here.” Lan Xichen smiled fondly at the man. After a beat of silence, Jiang Cheng spoke up.

“A-Huan, where’s your guqin and Liebing? Do you still practice it?” Jiang Cheng asked curiously. He rarely saw the instruments now.

“Ah...I never touched them ever since that day.” Lan Xichen said sadly, “It’s just- I guess when I found out that the reason why Chifeng-Zun died of Qi deviation was because of me as well, I didn’t dare touch the Guqin. Liebing was easier to use but I rarely got the chance to play it while I was busy with my own thoughts, I guess. But I did write music, just songs for myself.” 

Jiang Cheng gave a small smile, “Would you...Would you mind if i heard you play them?” 

Hearing that, Lan Xichen tilted his head while he gave the idea a thought. Would he mind playing his own song for Jiang Cheng? Absolutely not. He trusted Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng would never have ulterior motives unlike Jin Guangyao. He knew Jiang Cheng would accept any answer, understanding him if Lan Xichen would be too uncomfortable in doing so. 

Lan Xichen stood up gracefully, looking down at Jiang Cheng. He smiled softly, “Wait here, I’ll get the Guqin.” 

Jiang Cheng nodded and waited patiently. He didn’t want Lan Xichen to force himself. But if he was willing to do so, Jiang Cheng would definitely be appreciative enough for it. Especially if it means that the older man trust him enough. Lan Xichen brought out his Guqin from his room, hesitating. Jiang Cheng still waited, knowing that if he wasn’t ready, then he just wasn’t. Lan Xichen looked over to Jiang Cheng, and brought over the Guqin to the table with a smile. He sat down right after.

“Haha, it’s been a while so if I’m unfamiliar with it then well..” He muttered, hands shaking a little as he pressed down on the strings of the Guqin. He closed his eyes, honestly missing the feeling of the sharp strings under his fingertips. He tried to remember every note he knew, and every technique. He then played his own song. With every pluck and strum, the music played harmoniously around them. The music was sad. So very sad, it showed raw emotions of what Lan Xichen had gone through. The pain, the hurt and the loneliness. But although the music was depressing, Lan Xichen felt a small smile form on his face. He missed playing the Guqin a lot, he realised. 

The music lasted a little longer, the emotions on every note so strong and beautiful. His heart was basically laid out there through the music he played. When he ended the song with a low note, he opened his eyes while letting out a shaky breathe. He was met with Jiang Cheng’s teary eyes.

“Wha-Are you alright, Wanyin?” Lan Xichen quickly asked, moving the Guqin aside to be a little closer to Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng blinked, and felt his cheeks with his fingertips, “Huh?” He sniffled, and wiped his tears. He kept wiping the tears, but he realised that the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

“What’s wrong?” Lan Xichen asked, worried while making his way to Jiang Cheng’s side.

“I...It was just so sad. I could feel every pain you went through. And the sad thing was that, I could understand it. The pain, the loss, the loneliness, the anger, the melancholy. Before I knew it, I just-“ He hiccuped, tears glistening his soft cheeks.

Lan Xichen engulfed him in a hug, with a small sad smile. He chuckled, “You’re such a crybaby Wanyin. I’m alright now. You’re alright too. We’re okay.”

Jiang Cheng punched the older man weakly, but rested his head on the man’s chest while hugging him back. He giggled a little right after. They sat there for a bit, in the silence. When they finally pulled away, Lan Xichen was dejected about it.

“You okay though? After playing the Guqin..” Jiang Cheng asked, sniffling a little at the end.

“I think it went better than I thought. I think I can manage to play Liebing and the Guqin again.” Lan Xichen smiled to Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng felt glad, and nodded.

Jiang Cheng then excused himself to go to the washroom to wash up a little. In the washroom, he quickly washed his face, and then looked into the small mirror placed there. His hair was really messy, and his eyes were red and puffy. He huffed and fixed his hair, combing through the hair and then braiding the braid again. He nodded to himself when he was satisfied and walked out of the washroom. 

He was met with a hugging, enthusiastic Lan Xichen, knocking the air out of him. His scowl made its way onto his face as he shouted,”What the fuck, A-Huan???” 

“Wanyin~!!!!! What took you so long?!! I missed you, you know!!!! I didn’t want you to leave me!!!! Please don’t leave me Wanyin~!!!” Lan Xichen sobbed into his hair, and Jiang Cheng froze.

He pulled away from Lan Xichen fast, holding onto the man’s shoulders. He was met with a teary eyed Lan Xichen, pouting at him. Jiang Cheng looked pass the man and zeroed onto the opened jar of Emperor’s Smile on the dining table. 

Oh no.

_ No, no, no. _

Jiang Cheng met the older man’s eyes again, his own eyes widened in horror. 

_ The famous virtuous Sect Leader Lan, Lan Xichen was drunk. _


	11. Drunk Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen is drunk and Jiang Cheng is getting very annoyed. Jiang Cheng tries to stop drunk Lan Xichen from creating havoc everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i finally got to write this. Enjoy because drunk Lan Xichen is a huge child. Mxtx said before that drunk Lan Xichen will have “!!!” in every of his sentences so this is how i imagine he would be. Welp.
> 
> Follow my twt acc if you wanna fangirl w/ me, give advices or ask questions: @angywanyin 
> 
> Okieee enjoy!!! :)))

Jiang Cheng was now panicking a whole lot. He really did not see this coming. He didn’t know what to do or say but just stand there in Lan Xichen’s arms. He was honestly afraid, because right now they were in Cloud Recesses and their own Sect Leader had broken a rule because of his own naivety. After a whole five minutes of internal breakdown, Jiang Cheng finally pulled away again from the taller man, and tried to walk off. But the man kept trying to hold on to him, so Jiang Cheng had to pry him off himself. 

“Just get off me for a fucking _second_ A-Huan!” Jiang Cheng snarled as he pulled Lan Xichen off him.

Jiang Cheng groaned when Lan Xichen still hugged his leg, now on the ground, “Noooo!!! Wanyin is going to leave me now!!! I hate that!!! Nooooo!!” Lan Xichen held on tightly to his leg, wailing. Jiang Cheng huffed in exasperation, and turned in his grip to pull the older man up to his feet. He shuffled to a chair placed near the bookshelf with the man. Jiang Cheng pushed him down onto the chair, and narrowed his eyes at the drunk man before him. Lan Xichen still tried inching forward to the younger man, his arms out to get closer to Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng let out a deep sigh.

“Look. I’m just going to take a drink for you, okay? I am not going to leave you. Just stay here.” Jiang Cheng tried to calmly say. Lan Xichen pursed his lips and nodded solemnly. Jiang Cheng sighed as he turned on his heel to walk to the kitchen. Though clingy Lan Xichenreally did amuse Jiang Cheng, he felt that it wasn’t fair for Lan Xichen himself.

He took out a cup and a jug of water, filling it. Then he turned to Lan Xichen’s direction and saw no sign of him anywhere near where he had told the older man to stay put. Jiang Cheng quickly placed the cup down, and rushed to the already opened door. He then heard a loud voice that he definitely knew who was shouting it out.

“I love lotus flowers!!!! They’re so, so beautiful!!!!Everyone, listen!!!! Lotus flowers have my whole heart!!!!!!” Lan Xichen shouted as he ran further away from the Gentian house and around Cloud Recesses.

_Fuck._

Jiang Cheng was hot on his trail, panicking so much more when he heard the shoutings. He groaned and picked up his pace, glad that he trained hard enough to run as fast as the top cultivator. If one were to see them right now, they would be in disbelief. Because the righteous Zewu-jun was running around shouting his love for lotus flowers, while a furious Sandu Shengshou was chasing after him to stop him from doing so.

It was already eight in the evening, and disciples were busy in their own rooms, doing whatever they could do as they wait for their sleeping time. That was one thing Jiang Cheng was thankful for right at this moment, because no one was out and about to watch the whole disaster. The people in their rooms did hear the noise, shocked to hear loud noises in the usually quiet place. Some people shook their head because they knew whoever it was would be earning punishment for it. Some others was afraid because they thought it was some monster or ghost lurking about their Sect. And some peeked out their windows to check on it, but all they saw was a blur of blue and purple zooming pass, because the two Sect Leaders were running at top speed. While Lan Xichen was still shouting out his declaration of his love to lotus flowers. 

Jiang Cheng was honestly surprised at how fast the man was even while drunk, though he could see the man staggering a little here and there.When finally Jiang Cheng got a chance to get to the man after he tripped a little, Jiang Cheng jumped over onto the man and caught him in his arms. Both of them fell over onto the ground, Jiang Cheng over the back of Lan Xichen’s.

Lan Xichen gasped loudly at the impact, and screamed, “RAPE!!!! Someone’s raping meeee!!!” 

Jiang Cheng’s anxiety at being caught heightened, and placed his hand over Lan Xichen’s mouth quickly. Lan Xichen struggled about and broke out of the arms. He pulled the forearm of the hand on his mouth, using his Lan strength to flip them around. Jiang Cheng hissed at the sting on his back and looked to the man above him, while wincing. Lan Xichen’s expression changed from an unusual furious one to an excited puppy in an instant when he found Jiang Cheng under him.

“Wanyin!!! it’s you~!!!!” Lan Xichen grinned widely, and dipped down to nuzzle his face into the neck of Jiang Cheng’s. Jiang Cheng sighed, feeling tired from running so much after the man. They laid sprawled on the grass as Lan Xichen cuddled into Jiang Cheng’s side.

“Wanyin, you’re so beautiful!! Why are you so pretty???? You’re too beautiful!!! You smell so good too Wanyin!!! God I love it all so much!!! It’s not good for my heart, Wanyin!!!” Lan Xichen rambled on against the base of Jiang Cheng’s neck. Jiang Cheng blushed wildly, the heat spreading onto his cheeks. 

“You’re drunk, A-Huan.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, more to himself while placing an arm over his eyes to cover the blush. Lan Xichen frowned, shaking his head vigorously against Jiang Cheng’s skin.

“No, I’m definitely not!” Lan Xichen said with a frown. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at that. 

_ That’s what every drunk person would say. _

Lan Xichen stood up abruptly, and ran to a nearby tree. He climbed and jumped over the branches. Jiang Cheng quickly rushed over, worried the man would actually get hurt. Lan Xichen balanced on a branch, and stretched his arms out to his sides. 

“Wanyin!! Look at me, I can fly!! I’m going to fly!!!” 

“NO!!” 

Jiang Cheng really feared for the older man’s life. He quickly opened his arms up when the man tipped over the edge, and caught Lan Xichen in them. See, Jiang Cheng did not have the same amount of outstanding arm strength of a Lan, so they both fell down to the ground when his arms and legs gave out with the weight of Lan Xichen. Jiang Cheng groaned in pain again, and Lan Xichen worriedly looked to him.

“What???? Why can’t I fly?!! I can fly!!!” Lan Xichen sobbed, tears welled up in his eyes again. Jiang Cheng brought a hand up to his face and pinched his nose bridge. Lan Xichen tried to get up to try it out again but Jiang Cheng moved fast.

“You are fucking _banned_ from alcohol your whole damn life, Lan Xichen.” Jiang Cheng’s ring crackled and zap, transforming into a long, purple electricity whip.

He quickly wrapped the whip around the man. Lan Xichen struggled around more, feeling uncomfortable at being trapped. Jiang Cheng then pulled the man over back to the small cottage, finding his way with ease. On their way, Lan Xichen kept pestering Jiang Cheng to let him go while shouting he wanted to fly already. However, Jiang Cheng had already turned a deaf ear to him.

When they finally reached the doorway of the cottage, Jiang Cheng quickly shut the door and pulled Lan Xichen to the chair placed beside the bookshelf. He pulled his whip back into his ring and pushed the man down to sit while glaring at the man.

“Stay here and do not move. Or so help me, I will actually whip your ass. Got it?” Jiang Cheng growled. 

Lan Xichen’s mouth turned into a frown and his eyes watered again for the umpteenth time, “Wanyin, are you angry at me??? You’re angry at me!!! Please don’t be angry at me! I’m sorry!!” 

Jiang Cheng’s frown softened a little, but pressed his lips into a firm line. “Then sit your ass still.”

Lan Xichen tearfully nodded, and sat still obediently. Jiang Cheng sighed and turned around, not believing this was happening. He took the cup he left and brought it to Lan Xichen, then ordering him to drink. Lan Xichen listened and did so with no complain. Jiang Cheng shook his head to himself, still amused at the way Lan Xichen was such an enthusiastic, childish and clingy drunk.

It was probably nine because Lan Xichen suddenly stood up and went to his bedroom. Jiang Cheng stood there dumbfoundedly, and after a heartbeat, he decided to check on the Sect Leader Lan. When he walked into the bedroom, he really wanted to cry already.

_ Did the world hate me so much? You have got to be fucking kidding me. _

Standing there, Jiang Cheng facepalmed as he saw the window by the bed wide open and no Lan Xichen was present. Jiang Cheng quickly rushed out of the small cottage, snapping his head towards every direction to find Lan Xichen. He suddenly heard a loud whistle behind him and he turned around quickly. He found Lan Xichen on the roof of the Gentian House, Liebing in hand and a giddy grin plastered on his face.

“Hehehe, Wanyin!!! This is for you~!” Lan Xichen then staggered on the roof and placed his lips to the mouthpiece of the xiao. He then started playing the xiao horribly, scattered out of tune notes and loud whistling. Jiang Cheng cringed, knowing the only reason why he is so bad at it was because he was drunk out of his ass at that very moment. 

In the midst of the performance, Lan Xichen took off his forehead ribbon and threw it to Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in worry for the man’s forehead ribbon and ran around desperately trying not to lose it. He finally caught it mid-air as it fluttered in the wind and sighed in relief because he did not want Lan Xichen in the future feeling any worse about losing his very important forehead ribbon. The Liebing’s rough whistling continued through Jiang Cheng’s moment of panic. Jiang Cheng looked down at the forehead ribbon in his hand and to the man on the roof. Lan Xichen winked at him when they made eye contact. Jiang Cheng could feel his blood pressure rising.

Lan Xichen swayed about on the roof, and Jiang Cheng really did worry if he would fall off the roof. So, he jumped up onto the roof as well to stop the man from moving about so much. Jiang Cheng could have admired the ethereal glow the man before him had from the direct moonlight shining against his skin, illuminating every part of him that made him look like an immortal god. However, he really couldn’t. 

Lan Xichen saw him and continued playing the Liebing while running away on the roof, knowing Jiang Cheng is trying to stop him. Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth in frustration and ran after him, trying not to trip over the tiles of the roof. Lan Xichen finally stopped his horrible playing and turned around to face Jiang Cheng, making Jiang Cheng stop in his tracks right in front of Lan Xichen.

“That was my love for you!!! Did you like it???” Lan Xichen smiled expectedly, looking like an excited puppy again. 

Jiang Cheng snorted and smirked, “If that was your love for me, I really rather have Wei Wuxian dig me a grave and push me in it, A-Huan.” 

“You...You didn’t like it?” Lan Xichen’s eyes watered, as he sobbed. Tears started dripping down his cheeks now. He looked like his heart was broken the second Jiang Cheng said so, and Jiang Cheng felt guilty. He felt his heart ache and sighed. He reached out his hand and wiped the tears off Lan Xichen’s smooth cheeks.

“Hey..Don’t cry. Come on now. I loved it A-Huan, thank you for that amazing performance.” Jiang Cheng comforted Lan Xichen, closing the distance and embraced the taller man into his arms. Lan Xichen sniffled and giggled happily at that. 

“And  _ you _ called me a crybaby...” Jiang Cheng mumbled, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder as he stroked his back. He felt Lan Xichen nuzzling his face into his hair, and he chuckled. The man murmured something under his breathe and playfully bit Jiang Cheng’s ear. Jiang Cheng yelped in surprise and pulled his head away. He then whipped his head to Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen’s eyes held a glint of mischief, and he darted his toungue out to wet his own lips. He smirked, the unusual teasing one came again, as he watched Jiang Cheng’s cheeks burned a brighter red. 

Jiang Cheng was astonished to say the least. He was frozen in his place, his arms wrapped around Lan Xichen loosened now but his grip on the forehead ribbon in his hand tightened. Lan Xichen raised his hands and gently placed them on Jiang Cheng’s red cheeks. He then placed a chaste kiss on one side of his cheek, then the other. Then he kissed Jiang Cheng’s forehead, and moved down to the nose. Jiang Cheng was shaking now, he no longer know what to do and how to feel. He closed his eyes and felt Lan Xichen placed a kiss on his eyelids, then moved down to a corner of his mouth. With every kiss, Jiang Cheng really couldn’t breathe. 

Just as when Lan Xichen was about to connect their lips together, a loud gasp was heard from the ground below them, and Jiang Cheng’s eyes snapped open. He pushed Lan Xichen away hard, and quickly looked over the roof, to the ground. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji was standing there, watching them with amusement. The only odd thing was that, Lan Wangji was the one who had gasped loudly and was now jumping up and down excitedly while giggling into his hand and elbowing his husband beside him. Wei Wuxian was just standing there calmly, with a stoic expression etched on his face. But if one were to squint, they would see that his eyes were widened in amusement. Jiang Cheng’s eye twitched. 

Suddenly, he heard the man beside him crying again. He turned to the man, and saw Lan Xichen sobbing while wiping the tears off his own face. “Wanyin pushed me away!!! Does he hate me?!! He hates me!!! He hates me now!!!” 

Jiang Cheng groaned, frustration bubbled in him, and turned back to the two man below them. A scowl and a loud snarl was made out of Jiang Cheng now.

“Just what _the_ _ fuck _ now?!”


	12. Creep Into Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian explains what happened to Lan Wangji and him. Jiang Cheng gains a headache from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It feels like it has been too long. This chapter’s a little lengthy. Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> WARNING : Violence and Gore. And fluff.
> 
> Follow my twt! : @angywanyin
> 
> Enjoyy! Oh yeah, thank you so much for getting this fic to 2k hits already! It made me too happy hahaha

The four young man were now sitting around the small tiny dining table in the cottage, a fidgety Lan Wangji on the lap of a still Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes at the couple infront of him, because now Lan Xichen had forced him to do the same as well after seeing the couple do so. Lan Xichen had wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng the second they had sat down, and pulled Jiang Cheng onto his lap without any room  of objections from Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng’s back to Lan Xichen’s front, the older man started to cuddle into the younger man. Jiang Cheng sighed, feeling a little flushed with the close contact in front of the other two infront of them. Jiang Cheng finally decided to talk to the couple, crossing his arms.

“So. You are Hanguang-jun,” He said pointing his finger at the stoic Wei Wuxian, “And you are Wei Wuxian?” He then pointed to the Lan Wangji that was sprawling on Wei Wuxian’s lap, grinning uncharacteristically.

“Mmhm~ Exactly what we had said.” Wei Wuxian, who was in Lan Wangji’s body nodded.

Jiang Cheng sighed, pinching his nose bridge after realising he had a headache. He dreaded asking but he decided to do it for the sake of every one of them, “And what the fuck happened?” 

Wei Wuxian grinned widely and explained what had happened excitedly.

They were on a night-hunt with Wen Ning, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen who had also decided to join them. While walking through the dark woods, they came across an old lady. The old lady was hunched over, arms and legs hidden under a long black cloak that tailed at her feet every step she took. Her face was shadowed over with a hood on her head. 

The first thing the young boys had done was to go over to the old lady to ask why she was in the deep dark woods at the late hour. Right before they could get nearer, Wei Wuxian stopped them. The boys froze in their places and turned back to the man, confused. Wei Wuxian smiled sweetly as he went up to the old lady now.

“Hey old lady, why are you here in this woods?”

The man might be shorter than he was in his past life, but he was still taller than the hooded old lady. So the lady had to crane her neck and face up towards the man when he drew close. When she looked up at him, light got to illuminate her face a little, and Wei Wuxian remained his sweet smile as he eyed the black veins creeping out under her cloak. Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji, raising an eyebrow at him. Lan Wangji nodded in confirmation, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The lady’s face had a normal face, wrinkles evident of her old age and a smile. Her eyes were still hidden by the shadow, but Wei Wuxian could tell the eyes held no life in them.

“My, excuse this old lady. I am on my way to deliver something to my grandchild in the other village.” She said sweetly as she raised a basket that she was holding, up a little. The basket had a cloth covering the top of it, hiding whatever that was inside of it.

Wei Wuxian placed his hands behind his back, and side-glanced to where his adopted son was. His son watched his hands creating a go-away motion, and the boy nodded firmly. He turned to the others and whispered to them a few words before they backed off slowly. The old lady’s end of her smile twitched, as she saw the little movements and quickly took off her long black cloak. 

“Go now!” Wei Wuxian shouted at the disciples, as he whipped out his talismans. 

She suddenly grew tall. So very tall, she was as tall as the trees in the woods. Her legs and arms were long, not because they were by itself long but because there were many legs and arms stitched together to create that length of hers. Her sweet smile was upturned into a snarl, and her mouth was torn bigger. She growled loudly, showing her sharp teeth as it glistened with the moonlight. Her face remained of an old lady, but what they were all staring at was definitely not an old sweet lady. 

The young boys quickly turned around and ran away, trusting their seniors in their work. Wen Ning shielded their area when the old lady whipped her head to their direction that they had ran off to. As the boys ran, Lan Jingyi’s and Ouyang Zizhen’s loud shrieking followed them into the distance.

“Did you see that?! That was creepy!!!” 

“She completely transformed!! Her long arms and legs and-!!”

The unison of two others asking them to shut up was all there was before the voices completely died down, and their figures had already disappeared into the distance.

The old lady now loomed over Wei Wuxian, a complete contrast to what it was before. She raised a hand and clawed at his direction with her sharp nails. Her nails were not normal fingernails but of iron nails being forced into her fingertips. Wei Wuxian smirked as he dodged the attack easily, and Lan Wangji unsheathed his Bichen. He quickly defended the attack, the iron sword and the iron nails creating a loud “clang” sound as they clashed. 

Wei Wuxian quickly shot talismans against the skin of the old lady. The old lady screamed in agony, roaring so loud the three man could feel the ground shake and the trees rustled about. Wen Ning quickly rushed and grabbed hold of the long legs, throwing the old lady over his shoulder with his abnormal strength. The old lady growled, ready to get up and slash her iron nails at the other undead person. Lan Wangji’s Bichen, laced with spiritual energy, slashed the two whole long arms, and they dropped to the ground in an instant. 

Even if the old lady had body parts stitched onto her, she could feel the sting with the spiritual energy cutting through her skin and muscles. She writhed in pain, stomping about. Wen Ning rushed to her legs, now using his hands and breaking her two long legs off. The old lady cried in pain again, now having nothing holding her up and her body plopped to the ground, in front of Wei Wuxian. She couldn’t move now.

She became desperate and stretched her neck to take a bite of Wei Wuxian’s legs. Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian away by the waist, and the sharp teeth snapped close. Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji with a small smirk, pressing up a finger into his husband’s chest.

“My hero~ Lan Zhan had saved me yet again. Lan Er-gege, that was very hot.” He said while pressing his chest to the taller man’s. Lan Wangji’s face maintained, but if anyone could see the blush on the tip of his ears, it was his husband. Wei Wuxian grinned at that, leaving a peck on Lan Wangji’s cheek.

Wen Ning watched them awkwardly, fidgeting a little as he waited for them to finish, kicking a stone on the ground a little. The old lady snarled as she watched the two. Wei Wuxian then broke apart from Lan Wangji and walked to the basket the old lady had dropped below a tree nearby. He inspected it a little, holding the basket by its handle and tilting it about. 

He then turned to the old lady, “So, who created you like this?”

“I’m never going to expose my master!!” The old lady scowled, her sharp teeth showing to threaten them. Lan Wangji stepped closer to her, his expressionless face remained.

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow, “Oh? I guess we’ll leave you here alone then. Wouldn’t want your master to get upset now. Let’s go~ Hanguang-jun, Wen Ning.” He started, about to walk away.

“Wait!! Wait. I-I’ll tell you. I have no idea what is my master’s name. They never told me!! They only asked me to deliver something, and said if there was anyone in the way or if anyone had any suspicions about me, I could kill them. I’m just doing what i’m told!!!” The old lady stammered, as her body squirmed about. Black blood was dripping by the parts where her arms and legs were cut off. 

“Hmm. Then what is this thing that is so important?” Wei Wuxian asked, as he tilted his head to the basket in his hand. 

The old lady snarled, “I don’t know!! I don’t know!!! I only had to deliver it so that my master will put me back to sleep again!” 

Wei Wuxian started to feel a little sad for the old lady but he didn’t waver, “Yeah? Then my husband can help you sleep peacefully since you’re of no use now. Lan Zhan-“

Lan Wangji unsheathed his sword, strong spiritual energy covered it whole as he was about to swing it to the old lady’s neck. He stopped when the old lady shouted again, “WAIT!! Wait. My Master only said that there are two bottles of a drink in there, that holds an interesting power. It can help you in understanding the life of the other that had drank the other bottle. That’s all I know!!” 

Wei Wuxian nodded in understanding. Wen Ning finally spoke up, “Master Wei, I’ll go call over young Masters Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen.” 

Wei Wuxian smiled appreciatively to his friend and nodded. Wen Ning then made his way to find the young ones while Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji continued their talk with the old lady. Wei Wuxian then sat down on the ground, his arm propped up onto his knee as he rested his head on his hand. 

“Alright old lady, so who’s your master then?” Wei Wuxian asked, a sweet smile etched on his face.

The old lady may be already dead but she could almost feel cold shivers run down her spine at the smile. The old lady shook her head, “I already said what I know!!” 

“Okay, where are they from?”

“T-The village next to this woods. I woke up to them wearing a mask and giving me orders!” The old lady muttered, closing her eyes as she felt herself gave up in resisting.

“And the one to have the drinks delivered to?” Wei Wuxian asked, an eyebrow raised at her. 

“A person from the village at the bottom of the mountain. I-I only know this person had a birthmark in the shape of a heart on their neck. No other details on what the two wanted the drinks for!!” The old lady almost sobbed.

Wei Wuxian sighed, while looking sadly at the old lady. “Thank you very much for the information. Your Master is very cruel to bring you back to life in that type of body. I will have my husband end your life peacefully, just close your eyes and you will rest well.” 

The old lady’s eyes widened, about to say something before Lan Wangji raised his Bichen and cut off her head swiftly, fast enough for her to not feel any pain. Wei Wuxian smiled sadly at Lan Wangji as he stood up and dusted off dirt from his pants. He then picked up the basket and pulled the cloth off. Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji with eyes sparkling with expectancy.

“No.” Lan Wangji quickly said after seeing the look.

“You know me too well, Lan Zhan~!! Let’s try it!!” Wei Wuxian grinned brightly, raising the basket that had two bottles in them to Lan Wangji’s face.

“No.” 

“Come on~!!”

“No, Wei Ying.”

“Lan Zhan!! Don’t be so mean!! Maybe it would be as fun as the incense burner we had~” Wei Wuxian said suggestively, a smirk playing on his lips.

“....No.” 

“Lan Zhan!! Please, Lan Zhan!! I sense no danger in this!! Lan Er-gege!!” Wei Wuxian pouted a little at the taller man.

Lan Wangji sighed and showed his palm to his husband. Wei Wuxian happily grinned as he placed a bottle in Lan Wangji’s palm and held one in his own. They then opened the bottles and took a gulp. 

Jiang Cheng stared at the two in front of him bewilderedly as he finished listening to the story. He then turned back to the older man he was sitting on to confirm if he had listened right. Lan Xichen was apparently not listening because he was still drunk and still busy nuzzling his face into Jiang Cheng’s neck. Jiang Cheng then turned to his adopted brother and his husband, giving up trying in thinking of what Lan Xichen had in his drunk mind at that moment.

“So you’re telling me..that this was all because of your stupidity. And you came here to the Gentian House to ask if Zewu-jun would know the solution to this problem of yours?” Jiang Cheng scowled.

“Yes!!” Wei Wuxian, with Lan Wangji’s face grinned brightly as he turned in his husband’s arms to face Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t stop himself before he facepalmed his forehead hard, feeling so ashamed he knew his idiot older adopted brother after hearing the dreaded answer. Lan Xichen was startled by the loud sudden slap, and pulled away his face from Jiang Cheng’s neck. He then took Jiang Cheng’s hand worriedly, as he placed a kiss on the palm softly. Jiang Cheng blushed wildly as he pulled his hand back fast with a harsher scowl. 

Wei Wuxian smirked widely at that, placing his head on his propped up arm on the table between them. “But I see things had turned into quite a situation here.” 

“No fucking shit!! Who’s fault was it to place a jar of Emperor’s Smile in the Sect Leader of the Cloud Recesses’s house?!!” Jiang Cheng gritted out, the blush still very obvious on his face.

“Aiya, don’t deny you like this A-Cheng~” 

Jiang Cheng gasped and lunged forward, very ready to throw a punch to his brother’s face. Wei Wuxian pulled back fast, an exaggerated scream was let out as he wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s, in Wei Wuxian’s body, neck. But Jiang Cheng was stopped by the tight grip of Lan Xichen’s arms that was around his torso, and he huffed in annoyance. Lan Xichen placed his chin on Jiang Cheng’s shoulder and placed a soft kiss on Jiang Cheng’s neck to calm him down.

Jiang Cheng felt himself relaxed a little, but he felt himself become flustered even more with Lan Xichen’s gentle actions. 

“You’re fucking lucky that you’re in Hanguang-jun’s body and I’m in Lan Huan’s arms i tell you. Or I would have used Zidian, whipped you into pieces, and send you back to the depths of hell.” Jiang Cheng crossed his arms as he scowled. 

Wei Wuxian smiled triumphantly, and Lan Wangji hugged Wei Wuxian tighter after hearing what Jiang Cheng had said threateningly to which made Wei Wuxian giggle, because he thought it was sweet but Jiang Cheng would never do so anymore. He knew what they had now was different now. 

Jiang Cheng sighed, “So what are you going to do?”

Wei Wuxian thought for a second, “Of course I don’t know!! Guess we’ll have to wait until a solution comes. Maybe we will investigate who’s the master of that old lady because that person seemed to have known how to somewhat do demonic cultivation. That doesn’t really sit well with me, especially after the other situation before.” 

Jiang Cheng decided to remain quiet hearing that, because he was afraid he would say anything that could ruin everything again. 

“Lan Zhan, I guess we won’t be everyday-ing for a while then. I don’t feel quite comfortable doing so if i’m not looking at you.” Wei Wuxian turned to his husband and pouted.

Lan Zhan nodded in agreement, “Mn. Not comfortable looking at myself too.” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, and pinched his nose bridge to lessen the throbbing going on in his head. “Please at least tell me the kids are alright.”

“Oh!! Yes, of course! They’re all in their rooms right now. You should have seen their faces when they saw us like this! It was hilarious. We continued night-hunting after that as supervision, but wow~ Was it fun watching them night-hunt and looking back at us every time they slashed a corpse to confirm their sight. Hahahahah you should’ve been there!!” Wei Wuxian laughed freely. 

“I really rather not.” Jiang Cheng said with no expression. 

“Ah! Aiya, something interesting happened just now too. When the boys came back after running away from the old lady, A-Ling kept on blushing as he steal glances at A-Yuan. I think something happened because A-Yuan didn’t dare make eye-contact with him as well and kept stopping me whenever I wanted to ask.” Wei Wuxian said thoughtfully as he played with Lan Wangji’s fingers, which were actually his present life’s body. 

“Oh? Did that stubborn boy finally realised things?” Jiang Cheng asked as he unconsciously relaxed with Lan Xichen’s comfortable body heat, Lan Xichen was mumbling drunken sweet nothings into his skin. 

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow morning. Ah, we should go now as well. Hanguang-jun and Zewu-jun’s strict sleeping schedule would not be satisfied if we keep this on longer~” Wei Wuxian shot up from Lan Wangji’s lap as he walked towards the door. Lan Wangji gave Jiang Cheng a firm nod to which he returned, and followed his husband behind. The unsettling image of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian being different would always make goosebumps form on his skin. 

“See you during breakfast, little bro~!!” He shouted as he opened the door, “Don’t do anything sneaky to drunk Xichen-Ge now~!”

Jiang Cheng felt his face heating up as he took a seat cushion beside him and threw it to where Wei Wuxian was. Wei Wuxian laughed obnoxiously as he quickly closed the door before it could hit him, and the pillow fell down onto the floor with a soft thump. Jiang Cheng scowled hard at the closed door, trying to calm himself down. 

Jiang Cheng then burrowed his face into his hands. He gently massaged his temple, the headache throbbed even worse. 

“Wanyin~” Jiang Cheng tiredly turned to the older jade twin behind him, his flawless face resting on his shoulder as he cuddled even more into Jiang Cheng’s hair now. His eyes were closed, sleep had taken over him. Jiang Cheng softened at the look on the older man’s face, mumbling incoherent words into his hair. 

The Sandu-Shengshou sighed loudly, gently prying off the arms wrapped around his torso as he stood up shakily after sitting down for so long. The sudden movement and loss of body heat woke up Lan Xichen instantly, his long lashes fluttered open as he searched for Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng shushed him softly, pulling him up by the arms and pulling him into his own bedroom. Jiang Cheng gently pushed him down onto the bed, ordering the older man to sleep on the bed for comfort instead.

Lan Xichen frowned and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, while pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

“I want Wanyin to sleep with me...” Lan Xichen stated softly as he pulled Jiang Cheng closer to him. 

At this point, Jiang Cheng was completely drained from the events of the day. Emotionally and physically so, he really was tired. He sighed into Lan Xichen’s chest, his eyes drooped as he felt the tiredness in his eyes. He yawned softly, as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Lan Xichen’s waist as well now.

“Alright then. Don’t blame me if you wake up to me beside you tomorrow...” Jiang Cheng muttered into Lan Xichen’s chest, slumber now taking over him as he felt the soft body heat of the other, help him in drifting away into dreamland. 

“Goodnight, my Wanyin.” Lan Xichen whispered happily, laying a soft kiss on the younger man’s forehead and letting sleep take over him. He pulled Jiang Cheng closer, if it was even possible, as he sighed happily. 


	13. A Sweet Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen woke up after the events from the night before. Lan Sizhui was forced to explain what had happened on the night-hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! so, i was really finding it hard to choose between whether Lxc wld wake up remembering or not. Hope you guys wld still enjoy this tho, sorry if its not the choice u wanted >~< But hey, there’s fluff here hehe. Enjoy!!
> 
> Twt acc: @angywanyin

Lan Xichen woke up at five in the morning as usual. The sky was still dark and the morning wind blew softly at the flower garden outside the cottage. Somehow he had no nightmares for the first time in a while, but the throbbing headache he had was a lot for him to handle. He groaned a little, his heavy eyes opening slowly. He felt an unusual warmth in his arms, the familiar smell of lotus flowers that he had learned to love overtime, and hints of his own vanilla body soap. He blinked when he saw a familiar someone in them. Lan Xichen’s eyes widened slightly as he pulled his arms away, like he had touched something scorching hot. 

Jiang Cheng was still sleeping soundly. His face was free from any tension and no sign of the usual frown. He had an arm wrapped tightly around Lan Xichen’s waist, and Lan Xichen’s heart picked up its pace when he realised the closeness they had. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Afraid if he moved just a little, and the younger man that had rested his face on his chest would wake up from him moving ever so slightly. Lan Xichen gulped, because the sleeping man on him looked so serenely beautiful. He froze and his breath hitched as Jiang Cheng squirmed a little, mumbling words that did not make any sense in his sleep. Jiang Cheng finally let go of Lan Xichen and twisted around to face the other side, smacking his lips together a little while at it.

Lan Xichen chuckled softly at that, because it made him look so childlike. Zewu-jun got up gently, making no sound while doing so. As he stood up, he reached up to his forehead to feel no soft silk around it. He then swirled around, trying to find the important forehead ribbon if it was on the side table. When he found it, he was honestly stunned. He realised the ribbon was clutched in Jiang Cheng’s hand and he frowned a little as he tried remembering the events from the day before as if to when he had given the forehead ribbon. Though he really did not mind it if it was Jiang Cheng, it was rare for him to not have noticed its absence and be in the hands of someone else. 

Lan Xichen tilted his head thoughtfully, as he eyed the forehead ribbon in the younger man’s hand. He then watched the handsome younger man on his bed and how nice it had felt to have him there. Lan Xichen smirked to himself a little, and decided Jiang Cheng could help hold on to it for a little bit as he got ready for the day. The older man then took a towel and clothes to change into, and brought them with him into his washroom. 

When he was done, he walked out neatly dressed with a better mood because the throbbing headache he had, had subsided as well. His hair was wet, and he combed through it with a comb after he sat down by his room’s dressing table. Jiang Cheng suddenly stirred awake, and he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he looked around in a daze. He sat up and stretched a little, as he finally made eye contact with Lan Xichen. His eyes widened and he scurried of the bed, trying to straighten the robes he had on. He coughed awkwardly, a blush on his cheeks. Jiang Cheng then realised he was still holding onto Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon from the day before, because he was about to just leave it by Lan Xichen’s bed and go to his guest room right after, but drunk Lan Xichen stopped him before he could.He quickly placed it by the side table. He blushed harder but he maintained his signature scowl.

“Well good morning to you too, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen chuckled as he turned around in his seat to face the awkward younger man. 

Jiang Cheng scowled, “If there was anyone to blame for me sleeping in your bed, it’s you! Don’t fucking try me because I warned you when you were in your drunk world, A-Huan!!” 

Lan Xichen’s own eyes widened slightly, “I got drunk? That would explain the odd throbbing headache in the morning then...” 

“Yes you were drunk as fuck and honestly it was quite amusing.” Jiang Cheng smirked now, crossing his arms as he made his way to Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen looked up at him curiously, loving the fact that he could still smell the lotus flowers on him. “What exactly happened and did i do anything??” 

“Oh, you have no idea. Clingy, childish and enthusiastic. Never knew you could be like that.” Jiang Cheng smirked wider as he narrowed his eyes at Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen frowned a little, trying to really remember the events. Jiang Cheng laughed softly as he watched the man wreck his brain to gain the loss of memory. 

“Could I use your washroom to wash up?” Jiang Cheng decided to evade the topic for now, “I’ll explain in detail what you did. Trust me, it’s entertaining. Though I was tired as hell at the end of the day.” Jiang Cheng chuckled, as he unconsciously played with his ring. 

Lan Xichen nodded because of course he would let him. Jiang Cheng thanked him and went into his washroom to clean himself up. Lan Xichen went to get his Liebing that was on the dining table, and vaguely remembered himself playing it. In his memory he remembered only bits of him playing it well, though he could guess it wouldn’t be if he was so very drunk. He decided to play a song he usually loved to play as he brought the mouthpiece to his mouth. He blew into the hole, and his fingers moved about the instrument easily. Soft classical music echoed around the walls of the cottage, as he closed his eyes to concentrate on only the music. 

The music was a song his late father had always loved playing for his late mother. A sign of appreciation and long-lasting love. He smiled a little, remembering the way his mother smiled beautifully as she talked about it in the very same cottage he was living in now. When he finished playing, he realised that when he played the song, only one face would appear in his mind. 

And that very person was now clapping in awe at him. Jiang Cheng had changed back into his usual Sect Leader Jiang clothes again, his hair still damp. Lan Xichen grinned as he bowed a little jokingly to the younger man who was standing by the washroom door. The small bell by his belt chimed as he walked towards Lan Xichen with a small smile.

“If you had played like that as your declaration of love to me yesterday, I would have accepted.” Jiang Cheng giggled teasingly, running his hands through his wet hair. 

Lan Xichen gasped in horror, “I declared my love to you? By playing you a song with Liebing??” 

“Yeah, you also ran around Cloud Recesses shouting your love for Lotus flowers. Shit A-Huan, I have so many things to tell you about yesterday because of your own stupid drunk ass hahahah,” Jiang Cheng cackled, as he sat down by the dining table and patted at the seat beside him for Lan Xichen to sit on. Lan Xichen covered his face in embarrassment. A blush had creeped its way onto his face, and he really wanted to hide himself in a hole about now. 

Lan Xichen sat down beside him, heaving out a sigh to get himself ready for the story. Jiang Cheng smiled brightly as he told the misadventures of drunk Lan Xichen, to which Lan Xichen only curled into himself more and more as the story went on. He remembered every single thing now. He groaned by the end of the story, tossing a pleading look to Jiang Cheng to stop already as now Jiang Cheng can freely laugh it out and was definitely laughing a whole lot now. 

Jiang Cheng did intentionally leave out the small kisses Lan Xichen gave him just for both of their sake, and Lan Xichen didn’t know how to react to that because now he remembered everything, down to the last very moment. But he decided not to tell Jiang Cheng that, since the younger man decided not to tell.

Jiang Cheng held his stomach as he tried to catch his breath by the end of it, his eyes twinkling with joy at Lan Xichen’s red face and horror filled eyes. 

Lan Xichen narrowed his eyes, “Stop laughing already Wanyin, it’s already so embarrassing!” 

“I-I can’t stop hahahahahahah now that i c-can laugh at it-“ 

Lan Xichen lunged at him suddenly, and pushing him down to the floor and trapping him there with his arms. He looked down at the surprised younger man, an unfamiliar dangerous look on his face now. He felt a little more daring. Jiang Cheng’s robe that he had wore slipped off his shoulder a little, exposing the little bit of skin under it.

“Stop or you’ll regret it, Wanyin.” His voice had lowered an octave and Jiang Cheng felt a chill crawl down his spine. Jiang Cheng mustered up his courage and smirked.

“Fight me then.” He whispered, his voice laced with tease.

Lan Xichen’s eyes darkened and his face turned into an unusual scowl. He dipped down and bit down on Jiang Cheng’s exposed shoulder hard. Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened widely as a hiss left his mouth. Lan Xichen pulled away licking his lips teasingly. Now Lan Xichen was the one smirking, and laughed at Jiang Cheng shocked expression.

“I warned you, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen got off Jiang Cheng with a grin and sat upright. Jiang Cheng felt the sting on his shoulder and gaped at the older man, still on the floor. He finally recovered and sat up straight with a gasp. 

“A-Huan, that fucking hurt!!” Jiang Cheng snapped, his scowl returned onto his face. Lan Xichen turned to him and stuck out his tongue to Jiang Cheng childishly. That made Jiang Cheng’s blood boil and he huffed.

_ They did say drunk people show their true colours.. _

Jiang Cheng thought to himself, remembering how childish Lan Xichen was when he was drunk.

Jiang Cheng crawled on all fours, leaned forward towards Lan Xichen and pushed away the older man’s hair behind his shoulders. Lan Xichen curiously watched him, wondering what he was doing. Jiang Cheng then got his face closer, yanked the other side of Lan Xichen hair, and bit down hard onto the side of the man’s neck. Lan Xichen yelped in pain and jolted away, holding onto his neck now.

Lan Xichen suddenly shouted, “ _Fuck_ , Wanyin! That hurts!!!”

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen blinked, and stared at each other after trying to recognise the foreign word that had left from Lan Xichen’s mouth. Lan Xichen gasped, and Jiang Cheng slowly grinned. Jiang Cheng burst out laughing after the shock and Lan Xichen gaped at him. 

“Hahahahhahaha! A-Huan you fucking cursed!! Hahahhaha!” Jiang Cheng wheezed, his face turned a bright shade of red.

Lan Xichen groaned loudly and burrowed his face into his hand. But hearing the younger man’s melodic laughter, he smiled a little into his hand as well. Jiang Cheng finally relaxed after a few minutes, and shook his head with a small smile. 

“I think I have been here way too much and influenced you to curse already, sweet innocent Sect Leader Lan.” Jiang Cheng sighed, his hair was drier now so he ran his hand through it more.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way though. I’m glad you came here that day and cried your eyes out for me.” Lan Xichen softly said, his hand went to the younger man’s face and pushed a stray strand of hair away from it gently. 

Jiang Cheng chuckled, “I’m glad too. I got to watch Zewu-jun drunk. And curse now too.” Lan Xichen sighed, but smiled nonetheless at that.

Lan Xichen then eyed the red bite mark peeking out from the collar of Jiang Cheng’s robes, and inwardly smirked proudly. Jiang Cheng’s eyes also made its way to the bite mark he had made on the older man’s neck and laughed quietly because it was so very obvious. He blushed though, because it looked so obscene and scandalous on the Jade. He regretted a little, but he did admit to himself that it did not make the beautiful man in front of him look any worse, if not better. 

“Great. Now, Wei Wuxian would really think we did something. I won’t hear the end of his teasings i tell you! He already kept on teasing me with his eyes when you were clinging to me yesterday!” Jiang Cheng groaned as he stared at the bite mark. 

Lan Xichen stifled a wide smile, “I don’t really mind it though.” He really didn’t.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, “Because you’re too nice! If he ever teases tell you, tell me and i’ll land him a whip from Zidian.” Lan Xichen chuckled and shook his head as Jiang Cheng showed him his ring,bright electric bolts zapped around it at his command. 

Jiang Cheng decided to get his hair ready now. He then expertly braided a small braid into a side of his hair, and left it down as he put up half his hair into a small bun. He then pulled the braid up and around the bun and tied them together with his purple hair ribbon. Lan Xichen’s eyes twinkled in appreciation at how lovely the man before him looked. Especially since he left it half down still, listening to Lan Xichen’s comment from a while ago. Jiang Cheng felt his stare and turned to Lan Xichen. 

“Do you want me to braid your hair?” Jiang Cheng asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Lan Xichen grinned, “if you want to.” 

Jiang Cheng smiled gratefully and shuffled behind Lan Xichen. He then braided the older man’s hair into a french braid, knowing the man would look good in any hairstyle with his good looks.

“Do you like braiding people’s hair?” Lan Xichen questioned.

“When I was younger, my mother would ask me to braid my hair to look neater. Then my sister would teach me almost every morning and did them on my hair as well. After their...passing on, when there was only me who had to take care of Jin Ling...I always braided his hair and it reminded me of the old times. Now Jin Ling has already grown up and knows how to braid himself, so I only get to braid my own. I don’t know, it’s relaxing and it feels good relieving good memories just from braiding.” Jiang Cheng smiled to himself as he nostalgically said.

Lan Xichen hummed in understanding. Jiang Cheng concentrated as he easily braided the long soft hair neatly, a soft hum of the song Lan Xichen had played before was heard as he did so. 

Lan Xichen smiled softly at the dining table in front of him, “You have a beautiful voice, Jiang Cheng.” 

Jiang Cheng felt his cheeks heating up as he huffed, “Yeah right. Says you only.”

“What? Did you ever sing in front of anyone else and they did not compliment you for it? Because you really do have a talent for singing.” Lan Xichen asked genuinely.

Jiang Cheng muttered softly, “Only Jin Ling. When he was a baby toddler, whenever he cried a lot. So yeah, no one ever heard me sing and complimented me for it before.” 

“I’m honoured to see so many sides of you people do not then Wanyin.” Lan Xichen grinned widely, his heart pounded at the thought.

Jiang Cheng laughed softly, “Same here. Your many other sides that no one have seen before and i got the chance to know most of them. I am greatly honoured.” 

He was finally done and he smiled smugly at his work in front of him. Jiang Cheng let out a gasp as he stood up and rushed to the side table in Lan Xichen’s bedroom, and took the forehead ribbon. He walked to Lan Xichen and passed it to the older man.  


“No, no. Help me do it, i’m the customer here.” Lan Xichen smiled innocently at the younger man. 

Jiang Cheng felt his face heat up but helped tie the forehead ribbon for Lan Xichen in the end, proud of his hair braiding skills and how good the older man had looked in it. Lan Xichen reached a hand behind his head and gently felt around to feel how well Jiang Cheng had done. He then turned to Jiang Cheng with a satisfied nod, “Nice work, A-Cheng.”

Jiang Cheng couldn’t hide his proud grin hearing those words from Lan Xichen.

He then realised it was time for breakfast with the Lans. He quickly stood up and walked to the door. Lan Xichen’s smiled dropped and hesitated in asking.

“Do you want to join me in having breakfast with the rest, A-Huan?” Jiang Cheng asked, beating him to it.

Lan Xichen bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly. “I missed getting to eat breakfast with everyone, and I think I can do this if you’re with me again.” 

Jiang Cheng grinned, and waited patiently for the older man as he opened the door. Lan Xichen stood up and went out the door with Jiang Cheng tailing right behind him, quickly standing beside him close after they made it out the cottage. They then made their way out of the secluded area and made their way to the dining hall. 

———

Lan Sizhui woke up feeling dreadful to get up and face the others. He didn’t want to face one person in particular but he had to get up for morning exercises anyways. When he was done with the morning exercises with Lan Jingyi, who he also did not want to face as well, tried to quickly walk back to his room before he would make eye contact with anyone he knew. When he walked into his room, he turned around and shut the door before anyone could say anything. A sigh of relief left him but a cough behind him startled him.

His Father, Lan Wangji was already at his desk table, sitting crossed leg behind it with an amused look on his face. Lan Sizhui sighed, knowing there was no point in running anyways. Lan Wangji, who was Wei Wuxian at the moment waited patiently as Lan Sizhui sat opposite of him. 

“A-yuan, what did you do that made you this embarrassed???” Wei Wuxian eyed his adopted son, still looking amused. Lan Sizhui blushed red at the question, not wanting to remember anything. But his dad was always an insistent one, no one could ever stop him from being so stubborn and curious. 

“I-Okay..So remember when we ran away?” Lan Sizhui asked Wei Wuxian with a low voice.

“Of course, look at this handsome face I acquired from yesterday.” Wei Wuxian winked, making Lan Sizhui cringe looking at his usually stoic faced father wink at him. 

“Yeah well...So i kind of tripped and fell on Jin Ling and kissed Jin Ling-“

“Oooooooooooh~ Isn’t that romantic??”

“-..’s ass.”

“Oh....Well. Um, did you like it?” Wei Wuxian stifled a laugh, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Of course I did!!! It was so..soft and I just-! But now I can’t even look at him Dad!!!” Lan Sizhui groaned, his face burned hotter and his eyes watered a little. 

He had been calling his parents now Dad and Father because they had forced him to, and threatened him that they would feed him radishes every day if he did not. Even Hanguang-jun. Which he really did not want, so he got himself used to calling them that.

“Aww, A-Yuan. I’m sure he knows it was an accident, right?” Wei Wuxian now looked at his embarrassed son sympathetically.

“I like him, Dad. I don’t want to mess anything up, but I really do. And it’s scary. It all feels so much and I almost don’t want anything to change but I really do want him.” Lan Sizhui choked out a sob, looking down at his hands that was playing with his sleeves. He felt frustrated and vulnerable, afraid of losing his friendship by his unspoken old name and crush.

Wei Wuxian stood up and walked around the table, hugging his adopted son like when he was the little clingy boy he had taken care of so much in the Burial Mounds. Lan Sizhui’s usual polite smile was gone and his face contorted into a frown. He laid his forehead onto his father’s arm as he sobbed.

“It’s going to be okay, trust me. Don’t you trust me? How many times have I been right about things now?” Wei Wuxian asked teasingly into his hair.

“I mean you used to think Father hated you-“

“Shhhh. Don’t speak of the past now. I was a dumb, self-centred and ignorant young man.” 

“I mean right now-“

“Shhhhhh, just cry in my arms instead my adorable son, or i mean your other Father’s?? Just- It’s going to be okay. No one will hate anyone. If you confess, he’s not the type to ruin a friendship he treasures. I know it because he still has shijie’s blood in him.” Wei Wuxian chuckled as he swayed him and his son side to side playfully. Lan Sizhui smiled at that, nodding because Jin Ling would never hate him for liking him as more than a friend. He’ll manage if he doesn’t feel the same.

“Ah! Is today the day you visit the Nightless City with Wen Ning to see them all?” Wei Wuxian broke apart suddenly, looking at the young boy in front of him. Lan Sizhui nodded, a smile on his lips. Wen Ning and him had built a cenotaph for Wen Qing and his deceased family members when he had regained his old memories, and decided to visit when it came to the exact same date annually with his older cousin.

Wei Wuxian smiled sorrily, “I would visit but i think it’ll be hard for you to sneak into there because your father is a little bit too popular everywhere. Pay respect for me?” 

Lan Sizhui grinned as he nodded. He then went to wash up after his morning routine of morning exercises and Wei Wuxian, in Lan Wangji’s body, went with him to the dining hall together.


	14. Warmth In the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all went for breakfast. Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng went to visit the Cold Springs in their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m honestly so emo at how the world is rn. So i’m glad writing this fic did help me feel a little better about things but shit guys. pls donate, sign petitions or the other ways to help out with the #blacklivesmatter movement because they really need it. :( be safe and be kind. share the love pls!! 
> 
> anyways, i hope yall enjoy this chapter. I suck at summaries but there is kind of a plot in this chapter :3

Lan Qiren sat quietly on the seat at the end of the long table, where the Lan Sect disciples and family would eat together every morning. He waited patiently, being the first to be there as always. As minutes passed, the Lan disciples shuffled in and took their seats, creating no ruckus to follow the rules. They each bowed to their elder teacher, before they did so. He nodded back as a sign of respect and pride of having such polite disciples in his Sect. Just as he always had taught them all to be. Then, came in the noisy disciple, only one could be such a noisy Lan. Lan Qiren sighed loudly as Lan Jingyi walked in with Jin Ling, animatedly talking about some topic about a friend. Jin Ling kept a scowl on his face as he asked Lan Jingyi to be quiet already, before turning to Lan Qiren and saluted. Lan Qiren nodded firmly to the Jin Sect’s only future heir. 

Lan Jingyi saluted as well, and returned to his noisy chattering in the quiet dining hall, sitting down at a seat usually placed beside Lan Sizhui, who had not yet arrived. Jin Ling made his way to his seat that was assigned to him, beside his uncle’s seat. To Lan Qiren’s right, was an empty seat for the Sect Leader Lan, who he would not expect to come back anytime soon, and next to it was for the Sect Leader Jiang’s as their special guest. To his left, was two empty seats, for the younger of his nephews’ and his husband to sit. Beside them was a seat for Lan Sizhui, his now great-nephew. 

Said boy walked in then with his two parents together with him. Lan Sizhui politely saluted to Lan Qiren and the elderly man nodded back, then glanced at his nephew and his nephew-in-law. Lan Sizhui kept his smile on his face, a little blush formed when he made eye contact with Jin Ling, but he decided to pretend nothing had happened. Lan Qiren furrowed his brows when he realised how weird the married couple were acting, Wei Wuxian being too quiet and Lan Wangji had an unusual grin on his face. 

Lan Wangji sat on Wei Wuxian’s seat, and Wei Wuxian sat on Lan Wangji’s. This made Lan Qiren clench his fist because he had some suspicion this unknown problem was because of Wei Wuxian himself. He took in a shaky breath, and turned to the married couple with his lips pressed firmly together.

“Wangji, why are you stuck in your partner’s body?” Lan Qiren asked straightforwardly. 

“Mn. We drank a potion drink together on the night-hunt.” Lan Wangji answered bluntly, in Wei Wuxian’s body.

Lan Qiren massaged his temple to calm himself down, while Wei Wuxian decided to explain more in detail. 

“So~ We’ll be going on a trip to find out how we could turn back to ourselves again and who this person that had created the fierce corpse. We’ll go off at about lunch time.” Wei Wuxian grinned, as he sipped at his bland tea, a little bit used to the unflavoured tastes of Gusu Lan Sect’s drinks and dishes. Didn’t mean he liked it though.

Lan Qiren sighed and decided not to interfere or say anything because it was early in the morning and he was not in the mood to give a lecture to his stubborn nephew-in-law. Jiang Cheng then came in with his usual scowl, looking like he could summon a storm. Who then quickly saluted to Lan Qiren, to which he nodded firmly back. What made Lan Qiren sit there in shock and the disciples gape at the doorway of the dining hall was when they saw their infamous Sect Leader Lan right behind him with neatly french braided hair. Some of the disciples glanced at each other, talking with only their eyes because they were still aware of the rules in their Sect. 

Lan Xichen had a straight posture, but he was looking to the floor. He met a few people’s eyes after gaining courage, one of them was his uncle and clenched his fists tighter behind his back. He took a big breath, looked up again and put on his brave face. His polite smile etched on his face as he dared the disciples to stare at him. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were not as surprised, but still the apparent silent glance to each other did show they were. He then watched every disciple there stand up and saluted to their Sect Leader, who bowed back equally. Jiang Cheng watched them in amusement and turned to Lan Xichen.

His eyes questioned him if he was okay, and Lan Xichen nodded back. They walked to their seats quietly. Lan Xichen felt the eyes but he decidedly ignored them when Jiang Cheng had secretly placed a hand in his to calm him down, soft strokes of his thumb to Lan Xichen’s knuckles. Lan Xichen smiled genuinely to Jiang Cheng, but Jiang Cheng kept his scowl on and stared at the dishes in front of him after servants came to place the food for them both. Lan Qiren saw the look of his older nephew’s face as he glanced at Jiang Cheng, and Lan Qiren could feel an almost heart attack. 

Lan Xichen remembered his uncle was there and turned to his uncle a little, a small expectant smile on his lips. Lan Qiren remained a stoic face, clearing his throat and told everyone to start eating. Lan Xichen felt his heart sink a little, knowing how disappointed his uncle was at him for the longest time ever since the day Lan Xichen announced he was to go into seclusion. He neglected his duty. He had forced Lan Xichen out of seclusion once to give a speech at a family banquet and Lan Xichen kept messing it up as his own mind state was nowhere alright. He kept stuttering and saying wrong informations, and the Sect Leader knew how his own uncle was annoyed at that. His depression at that time was at an all time high, and he really couldn’t do anything right. After that night, his anxiety of facing people heightened as nightmares kept coming, but his emotions remained void so that he couldn’t feel it all hit him so much.

His uncle did visit him time to time, but it wasn’t usual like his brother, brother-in-law or nephew. Lan Qiren would visit to only talk about serious matters, and then leave right after because he would feel so infuriated and impatient at his own nephew in behaving in a way he did not like him to be. 

Everyone finished their food fast, and all shuffled out of the dining hall to get ready for their day. Lan Qiren’s stood up from his seat, a firm expression on his face. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened as he tried, “Uncle-“

“I’m glad, Xichen. Now excuse me as I have my own work to attend to.” Lan Qiren dismissed and walked out of the dining hall without looking back.

Jiang Cheng watched Lan Xichen worriedly as he saw the older man’s shoulder sagged a little and he sighed. He softly squeezed Lan Xichen’s hand and turned to Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, who also were sadly watching Lan Xichen. 

“So, you are going to be finding out where the person that had created the fierce corpse and potion drink is later on? Because i’m really uncomfortable seeing a Lan Wangji show so much emotions in just half an hour.” Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow to the couple.

“Yeah~ We’ll be going to the village at the bottom of the mountain we night-hunted at. The person who ordered the potion drink had a heart-shaped birthmark, and that’s all the information we have. So we’re starting there.” Wei Wuxian said seriously. 

He wasn’t very angry about being in his husband’s body, he just preferred to be in his own new body so that he could everyday with Lan Wangji normally already. What he was unhappy about though, was people following his dark route of demonic cultivation and summoning a fierce corpse with a body so cruelly put together. He really did not like this person, especially since they had encountered someone cruel before who had undergone his methods as well and used it for evil. He did not want a repeat of events, and have innocent lives get taken away any more than he had done so in the past. 

Jiang Cheng nodded, contemplating whether he should join or head back to his Sect. Lan Sizhui smiled politely and excused himself, as he had plans for the day. Jin Ling and Lan Jingyi hurriedly followed their friend, after saluting to the older men in the room. 

(Note: Ouyang Zizhen had decided to head back to his village after the night-hunt because his Father can be too protective of him.)

Lan Xichen then decided to speak up, “Is it alright with you if I followed you both on this trip?” 

Lan Wangji now turned to Lan Xichen with a frown, “Brother...”

“I’m fine, I want to do this. I’m slowly getting better, and I need to get better faster. I do not want to be any more of a burden to Uncle.” Lan Xichen smiled softly to his brother, to which earned a sigh from Lan Wangji. 

Jiang Cheng whipped his head to Lan Xichen with a scowl, “Don’t fucking do it just for others, do it when you’re ready Lan Huan.” 

Lan Xichen chuckled and looked into Jiang Cheng’s worried eyes with a more determined look. He squeezed the hand in his, “I _want_ to do this Wanyin. It’s for my own good too.”

Jiang Cheng searched his eyes for any doubt and scowled harder. He clicked his tongue and turned to his brother, “I’m going too then if he’s going. I’ll let my Sect know now and tell them its urgent.” 

Jiang Cheng then quickly took out a message talisman and sent his message to Jiang Sect. Wei Wuxian smirked, as his eyes travelled to the bite mark on Lan Xichen’s neck that was very much recently made. 

He bit back a grin and nodded in understanding, “Love the new hairstyle by the way. Both of you~”

Lan Wangji also narrowed his eyes to the bite mark and Lan Xichen blinked as he saw Lan Wangji frown and looked to his husband after doing so. 

Jiang Cheng noticed the smirking and snapped, “There’s nothing between us, now stop with that fucking face Wei Wuxian!” 

“Oh?? I didn’t say anything though A-Cheng~ What I did say though, was not to do anything to poor drunk Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian winked to Jiang Cheng, a grin breaking out on his face, or Lan Wangji’s.

Jiang Cheng blushed red as he shouted, “We’re just friends Wei Wuxian! Stop making it weird!” 

Lan Xichen froze at that statement and sighed. His heart ached at it, knowing full well Jiang Cheng did think that way. However, Lan Xichen also fully knew well of his own feelings for the younger man, but decided not to say anything. Lan Wangji saw his brother’s change of mood and glared at Jiang Cheng. 

Wei Wuxian snorted and was about to say something but Lan Wangji stopped him, “Wei Ying. Let’s go.” 

Wei Wuxian recognised the fury in his husband’s eyes and nodded in defeat as they both stood up and walked to the entrance of the dining hall. Wei Wuxian turned back and told them both to meet up at the Cloud Recesses entrance at lunch time before he turned back to talk to his own husband.

Jiang Cheng let go of Lan Xichen’s hand and crossed his arms as he grumbled about. He pouted a little, feeling a little infuriated because he didn’t want Lan Xichen to feel embarrassed. 

_ The man just got comfortable to go out and they wanted to tease him? No. _

Lan Xichen chuckled and stood up then, putting out a hand for Jiang Cheng to help him up easier. Jiang Cheng smiled at him gratefully and was pulled up by the strong Sect Leader Lan. They then walked out of the dining hall, hand in hand because Jiang Cheng decided it was for Lan Xichen’s own good. Lan Xichen felt giddily happy at that so of course he did not object. 

Jiang Cheng asked if he wanted to go anywhere while they waited for lunch time, and Lan Xichen thought for a little. Lan Xichen then smiled brightly as he pulled the shorter man by the hand to the well-known Cold Spring. The second they had reached, Jiang Cheng shivered as he could feel the cold wind blowing around the Cold Spring. Lan Xichen laughed heartily as he saw Jiang Cheng hugging himself as he continued shivering. Having grown up at a much humid area, he was certainly not used to the cold. But he cleared his throat as he pretended it did not bother him albeit the very obvious shivering.

Lan Xichen rubbed his hands up and down the younger man’s arms to provide a little bit of warmth, “Cold already?” 

Jiang Cheng liked the warmth he provided but scowled and scoffed, “Wha- Of c-course not!!” 

“Really?” Lan Xichen teased as he let go of the man. The younger man’s eyes changed from prideful to desperate as he really did prefer the warmth being provided and instinctively grabbed on Lan Xichen’s sleeve with an unconscious pout.

Lan Xichen’s eyes twinkled in delight as he laughed heartily and pulled the shivering younger man into his arms. “Aww, just say you need me already.” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes but smiled softly as he leaned in further to have the warmth enveloped him. Lan Xichen shook his head and pulled away. He brought him to the cold water, and took off his boots. He then pulled up the bottom of his pants and dipped his legs in after sitting down on a rock surrounding the Cold Spring. Jiang Cheng hesitatingly followed, braving up a front so he could be seen as not a coward because he had a reputation as the Sandu Shengshou. When he dipped his legs, he gritted his teeth as his fists clenched onto his robes. The icy cold water hit his skin as he hissed at the stabbing feeling at his legs. Lan Xichen chuckled as he rubbed the younger man’s back soothingly.

“It’s alright, it’s only cold for now but it’ll get better. It will help with any muscle tension or pain, and help release stress on your body.” Lan Xichen smiled apologetically to the shaking man, who was trying so hard not to.

Jiang Cheng only nodded in understanding as he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would stutter out an answer. They sat there a little more until Jiang Cheng relaxed more, finally feeling the tiredness and muscle fatigue draining out of him. Jiang Cheng leaned back on the rock, his legs still in the water. 

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the bright sun above them shining onto his face. Lan Xichen stared at his face with a smile, adoring the breathtaking view of the younger man beside him. 

“Have you ever felt like sometimes people’s expectations of you just hits you in the face and you have to live up those expectations?” Jiang Cheng suddenly asked, his eyes fluttered open as he looked to Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen smiled sadly as the soft splashes of his feet in the water was heard, “Of course. All my life. I was taught to be the best at everything, to look at everything positively and to not complain about the hardships i face.” 

“Yeah, i definitely understand that. The power of being Sect Leader Jiang was forced onto me when I was very young, because of all those...incidents that had happened.” Jiang Cheng muttered out softly.

“And you carried those weights on your shoulders well, Wanyin. When I watched you grow into this very responsible and amazing leader, I really was struck with awe.” Lan Xichen smiled softly back to the younger man.

“You did too. I mean, you did well too being such a patient leader. So many problems kept coming your way but you handled them better than so many others could. Especially people like me.” Jiang Cheng sighed as he sat up now, looking into Lan Xichen’s eyes.

“I didn’t trust the world to be so pretty anymore. Never seeing the best out of the situations.” Jiang Cheng mumbled now, a solemn look on his face as his feet swayed about in the water, “But you know. You saved me from that, once before and now as well. I’m supposed to be the one helping you, Lan Xichen.”

Lan Xichen furrowed his brows at that, “What do you mean once before? I did?”

Jiang Cheng’s expression changed now, a genuine smile plastered onto his face as he looked up to older man, “You saved me from losing my shit once. I don’t blame you for forgetting because it was a long time ago but...There was once when I had already lost everything and only had Jin Ling. But I was blinded by the sight of betrayal and wrath. I wanted to kill and kill and kill. I locked myself up in my own room, and didn’t want to get out, because honestly I was afraid of myself.”

“I left Jin Ling alone, by himself with his..other uncle to take care of him. I left him, scared if I cared for him, I would lose him like I had lost the others I cared about in my life.” Jiang Cheng sighed, playing with the hem of his robes now.

“But one day you came, waltzing in my room so easily and suddenly just- scolded me. You weren’t afraid of me like others were or like I was of myself. You hugged me tight, and told me it was okay. To mourn, to cry, to be sad, be angry and be upset. You told me that I had to be strong, because I had a nephew now. I didn’t really react when you did or say those, and was just frozen in my place until you bid goodbye and left. But trust me, I was a complete wreck when you left, and cried so much. From then on, your words stuck with me and I carried myself confidently for my only family left to not suffer as much.” Jiang Cheng chuckled breathlessly.

“You saved me, and made me see the light in this world. Now, I want to be the one save you.” Jiang Cheng smiled shyly at the older man, who was now blinking away his tears.

“I-....Wow. I’m honestly...” Lan Xichen was speechless, he didn’t remember those days. He only remembered admiring the younger man for building his Sect up from the grounds again, but had not realise that he was one reason why the younger man had the courage to.

Jiang Cheng chuckled, splashing the cold water a little bit onto Lan Xichen to soften the tension. Lan Xichen yelped at the sudden coldness and splashed a little back right after. They laughed together as they sat there in the soft warmness of the sun. 

“Thank you A-Huan. I can’t thank you enough.” Jiang Cheng whispered as he grinned brightly now, a blush evident on his cheeks. His light grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight, many emotions swirling in them.

Lan Xichen’s fingers twitched, he really wanted to embrace the younger man and kiss him hard on that spot but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t when the younger man does not see him in that way. 

So instead, he smiled softly back, “Thank you too, Wanyin. You’ve given me a chance to trust and believe in someone, when i thought i never could anymore, again.” 


	15. Clashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Sizhui tried very hard not to worry his friends. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian had a short rest before their awaited journey with Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen, who were also resting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff. Uh oh zhuiling is...
> 
> I’m going to try my best and write every single day from today until 15 june bcos xichengeclipse2020 i guess? hahaha. anyways, enjoy! before storm comes~
> 
> here’s my twt acc: @angywanyin 
> 
> pls donate or sign petitions to help out the black lives matter movement! it’s not over yet :(

Jin ling and Lan Jingyi followed Lan Sizhui quietly, as Lan Sizhui kept walking towards to the main entrance. Lan Sizhui furrowed his brows as he wondered if his two friends were being obvious on purpose or that they suck at being discreet. Every step Lan Sizhui took, they took them as well. Lan Sizhui finally stopped, and sighed as he put on the usual polite smile while turning around on his heels to face his two friends. Jin Ling and Lan Jingyi stopped in their tracks as well, and acted innocent as they stared at Lan Sizhui.

Lan Sizhui let out a sigh, “Yes?”

Jin Ling scowled while Lan Jingyi pouted as he exclaimed, “You’ve been avoiding us! Of course we’ll want to get you to stop??” 

Lan Sizhui smiled apologetically, “Alright, I apologise for that. I was just..embarrassed about yesterday’s incident.” He murmured softly as he gave a glance to Jin Ling with a blush on his cheeks forming.

Jin Ling scowled harder, but the blush didn’t stop from creeping up onto his cheeks as well. “It was an accident Lan Sizhui. Don’t fucking worry so much about it.” 

Lan Sizhui looked down to his feet with the same apologetic smile at that. He played with his hands a little. At this point, Lan Jingyi decided it was better to change the topic before his best friend starts having a mental breakdown again. Lan Jingyi huffed as he crossed his arms, “So, what’s the important plans you have today?” 

Lan Sizhui freezed, as he slowly looked up to his friends who were waiting patiently for his answer. Lan Sizhui quickly created an excuse, “I was given a mission by Hanguang-jun to visit a village by myself.There were sightings of ghosts..So I have to go there to witness them and give a report to Hanguang-jun. And uh, bring Wen Ning because Master Wei asked me to for safeguarding.” 

Honestly it was torture for Lan Sizhui to lie. He rarely do lie. It wasn’t easy when he grew up every day with having a rule hammered into his head that lying is a no-no. He smiled innocently as he thought to himself inwardly to do fifty handstand pushups to make up for it. Jin Ling narrowed his eyes at Lan Sizhui as Lan Sizhui kept his cool, trying not to squirm under the eyes of his own crush and the other, his best friend. 

Lan Jingyi hummed, as he raised a brow but then decided to drop the topic as well because he just felt bad for his poor friend. He suddenly gasped, “Ah! I forgot I still had those night reports I needed to do but forgot to do. Master Lan Qiren will kill me! Okay, got to go guys!”

Lan Sizhui smiled and bid him goodbye, as Jin Ling mumbled one as well. Jin Ling then turned to Lan Sizhui, “Drop the act already, where are you going? And stop being so fidgety about it!” 

Lan Sizhui’s eyes widened at that, “What? No! I mean, I just have an important thing I have to do okay? What I said wasn’t exactly a lie too.” 

Jin Ling sighed, as he gave up. He noticed a leaf had fallen onto Lan Sizhui’s hair, and reached over to take it off. But before he could even touch the older boy’s head, Lan Sizhui flinched and took a step back. Jin Ling’s face switched to a face full of hurt before it returned to its normal scowl, as he pulled back his own hand to his sides again. Lan Sizhui’s eyes widened in shock at his own actions, regretting instantly when he saw the younger boy’s face fall. 

Lan Sizhui opened his mouth to say something but Jin Ling cut him off, “Alright. I get it, i’ll just be off then Lan Sizhui. Don’t hurt yourself. Bye.”

With that, the younger boy stalked off towards his guest room, as Lan Sizhui sighed while staring at his figure in the distance. He then turned around and made his way to the main entrance of the Cloud Recesses to meet up with his cousin Wen Ning.

_ I’m afraid of what I could do if you’re too close, Jin Ling. Forgive me, I have too many things I want to let you know but I really can’t right now. _

——

The married couple was walking towards a quiet part of the Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji leading them to the grassed hill where rarely anyone would come to. The two loved coming here to relax or have a date when they were both free. The view of the village at the bottom of the mountain was beautifully captured whenever they sat there, watching the tiny dots of people busily walked around while birds would chirp around them peacefully. 

Wei Wuxian pouted as he looked to his husband, “Lan Zhan~ Why are you angry now for??”

Lan Wangji stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face his husband. His anger had simmered down and was just sad now. Wei Wuxian noticed this and hugged the shorter man, when he saw the slight pouting of the bottom lip and eyes softening, and eyebrows furrowed just a little worriedly. Enough to know he was upset about something. Lan Wangji, in Wei Wuxian’s old body hugged him back instantly even though he was still awkward about being the shorter one now. 

“Brother has it tough. Feels bad.” Lan Wangji muttered, into his husband’s chest. Wei Wuxian laughed heartily at that. Because everyone could tell the heart eyes Lan Xichen showed only to Jiang Cheng, but his idiot brother was too oblivious.

“Yeah, but I trust Xichen-ge. He’ll make A-Cheng realise without scaring him. Plus~ As A-Cheng’s brother who had watched him grow as well, he has never shown those faces and reactions to anyone except dogs and shijie!! I think it’ll be okay, Lan Zhan~” Wei Wuxian said as he squeezed Lan Wangji in his arms, and then leaning down to place a kiss on his husband’s forehead. 

“Wah, I really wish I could be as tall as I used to be when I get back into our old bodies again! But then, I guess i prefer being smaller than you because you treat me so well anyways~” Wei Wuxian giggled as he swayed him and his husband side-to-side. Lan Wangji sighed, but let Wei Wuxian do so until the latter decides to stop. 

“Ooooh!! Let me try out something!”

Wei Wuxian broke apart and tried to unsheathe his husband’s sword, curious whether he could use it. Lan Wangji watched his husband pull it, and try out the sword, excitement bubbling in Wei Wuxian’s chest as he had never got to practice his own sword properly for many years now because of the lack of golden core in his old body, and now with Mo Xuanyu’s that is too weak as well.

Wei Wuxian had actually been working really hard to get his new golden core to strengthen day by day, doing basic practices and such with the disciples. Even if it may seem like Wei Wuxian is usually playing around as he taught the disciples his own tricks and tips, he was also seriously trying to get better as well. His new body was too weak, and he didn’t like it. Though, he doesn’t mind being so if Lan Wangji is always with him because he trusts him enough to protect him, he also wants to protect his husband as well.

Wei Wuxian decided to use the unusual strength and strong spiritual energy his husband’s body held and practiced around the vast land. He had forgotten how light his body used to feel when it was full of adrenaline while he easily and expertly wield his Suibian when he was younger. Lan Wangji stood there with a content feeling as he watched his husband smirking boldly while stabbing the air expertly. His feet was fast, and his arms moved faster. The grass all swayed around at their feet as wind swept pass them. The glint of sweat forming on his husband’s, or his own’s, forehead and the way his eyes lit up, passion growing with every action.

This was the man he had fallen in love with at first sight, he thought. A small soft smile now forming on Lan Wangji’s stoic face, now looking a little more like the happy Wei Wuxian again.

——

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen had made their way back to the Gentian house, seeing as they still had time until their planned meeting at the entrance of Cloud Recesses. Jiang Cheng was resting as he watched Lan Xichen do some paper work, taking in the way the older man’s brows furrowed a little as he focused on the words written on the paper, and then writing back sincerely with every thought put into it. Jiang Cheng had leaned his head onto his crossed arms as he sat opposite of where Lan Xichen sat at his desk. 

Lan Xichen glanced at the younger man who was staring at him, and chuckled. “Sorry, this is taking so much time. Are you bored?”

Jiang Cheng shook his head, “No, no. Just continue, i’m just taking in the beautiful view here.” 

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened as he felt his heart squeezed at his words, “Wha- Alright. Look away, stop staring at me.” 

Jiang Cheng let out a soft laugh and then decided to watch the flowers outside of the windows, having mercy on the older man because the older man was blushing harshly. Jiang Cheng was teasing but it definitely wasn’t a lie. Jiang Cheng hummed a soft sound, beautiful melodic sounds as he watched the beautiful roses. Lan Xichen had already relaxed again and smiled softly at that, staring fondly at Jiang Cheng now. 

“You know, later will be our first time working together properly. I mean we did fight together before but, it’ll be officially the first time on a mission.” Jiang Cheng turned back to Lan Xichen with a smile playing on his lips, meeting the older man’s eyes.

“Will be my first time after a long one with Wei Wuxian as well..” Jiang Cheng’s smile dropped a little, his eyes held nostalgia.

Lan Xichen smiled sadly, but the smile stretched into a grin as he said, “This doesn’t have to be our last one together. I want to night-hunt with you more.” 

Jiang Cheng felt his face heat up and decided to scowl at the man, “That is if you still remember how to. Let’s see if you can catch up with me.” 

Lan Xichen’s eyes sparkled in excitement, happy the man did not turn his offer down, “I’ll take that as a challenge then.” 

“How about a sparring match? Right now, outside?” Jiang Cheng tilted his head to the direction of the door, grinning now. Lan Xichen was already done with his paper work so he chuckled and nodded. They stood up and took their Shouyue and Sandu that was placed beside them and walked out of the small cottage. 

They walked around to the back of the Gentian House, where there was a field of grass. Lan Xichen had practiced his sword here during his whole of seclusion. Jiang Cheng smirked as they were now facing each other with their swords unsheathed. 

“No cheating or spiritual help!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Lan Xichen chuckled, as he took a stance. “Alright!”

They smirked at each other, getting ready. And then suddenly they were clashing swords. Lan Xichen swung his sword gracefully towards Jiang Cheng, while he blocked them all. Jiang Cheng attacked fiercely, leaving no time for Lan Xichen to rest. They were moving faster than eyes could even meet, as the two fought against each other with their own styles but same speed. Lan Xichen dodged a swing of blade from Jiang Cheng, front flipping towards behind Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng swirled on his feet fast enough to duck and swing out his feet to bring down the older man to the ground. However, Lan Xichen noticed it fast and jumped on time. 

Jiang Cheng smirked, “Alright, you still got your moves. Got to give that to you.” 

“My, thank you.” Lan Xichen smirked back, his heart pumped with excitement as he spun on his feet and swung towards Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng blocked the attack with his sword, a metal clang sound was made as their swords met. They leaned in closer, face to face now as their hands steadily kept the grip on their swords for their defence. 

“You’re amazing as well, A-Cheng. Rarely could anyone keep up with me.” Lan Xichen grinned happily, making Jiang Cheng splutter and Lan Xichen found that chance to swirl his sword around Jiang Cheng’s and push it out of his hands. Sandu flew and dropped to the ground next to them. Jiang Cheng’s red face turned into a harsh scowl.

“I said, no cheating!!” Jiang Cheng huffed, as he fell to the ground with a small pout. 

Lan Xichen chuckled as he sat down in front of him, smiling innocently. “I wasn’t cheating though?”

“You- You called...Shameless!” Jiang Cheng groaned as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his neck. Lan Xichen watched the small beads of sweat, and turned away blushing. He licked his lips as he played with the grass around him, to distract himself and catch his breath as well.

Jiang Cheng had calmed down now and muttered out softly, “I’m glad you’re still so amazing at it. Now i don’t have to worry about your ass later.” 

Lan Xichen turned to Jiang Cheng slowly, his heart beat a little faster at those words, after realising that that was the main reason for the sparring match. 

“You’re so cute, Wanyin. Too cute.” Lan Xichen gave him a fond smile, clenching his fist to stop himself from doing anything.

Jiang Cheng scowled, but his cheeks tinted red at that. “Shut up already!” 


	16. Heart Shaped Birthmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji made their way towards the village where they had to find the person with a heart shaped birthmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright day 2 of this daily updates! Anyways, fluff first. you know what i mean? because the heavy stuff will come really soon. Hope you enjoyyy~
> 
> Oh thank you so much for getting this fic to 4k hits already! Wow, i’m honestly surprised. Thank you so much for the support! :) <3
> 
> my twt acc: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng suddenly got a message talisman stating that a senior disciple had come all the way to Gusu Lan Sect to deliver his extra clothes, snacks and other belongings, packed by his assistants for his trip. He furrowed his brows and went to the entrance of Cloud Recesses with a scowl. The senior disciple smiled politely and passed the things to him after saluting to Jiang Cheng. Lan Xichen had also followed him and was curiously watching the exhange of Jiang Cheng nagging at the disciple to scold his assistants for bothering doing something like this. 

The Jiang disciple chuckled with a shrug and saluted, before realising the Sect Leader Lan was standing behind Jiang Cheng, with a polite smile. He quickly saluted, shock written all over his face. He then bid his goodbye to his Sect Leader and hopped onto his sword to return back to Yunmeng Jiang again. 

“You’re loved by your people, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen chuckled as Jiang Cheng huffed out in frustration. Lan Xichen took the heaviest bag from Jiang Cheng’s hands smoothly, before Jiang Cheng could even realise it as they walked back to the Gentian House. 

“No, i bet they’re celebrating right now. Their scary Sect Leader is going on a trip and they’re definitely happy, those fuckers.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, but Lan Xichen saw the slight twitch upwards on his lips. Sect Leader Lan shook his head at the man’s obliviousness, because the man kept believing people disliked him so much when it was quite the opposite.

When they reached the small cottage, Lan Xichen packed his belongings as well for the trip. Because they would not know how long this trip could take, they packed a reasonable amount of things into their bags. The time to meet the married couple arrived quickly, and they made their way to the entrance again. Jiang Cheng’s bell chimed as they took every step, both of their swords hanging at their waists. Lan Xichen’s Liebing tucked at his belt neatly as well. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes lit up as he waved vigorously when he saw the two walking towards them at their meeting place. Lan Xichen chuckled as he realised how weird it was to see his brother’s body doing such actions, and Jiang Cheng facepalmed seeing his idiot adopted brother doing so. Wei Wuxian was sitting on Apple, his donkey that he was so proud of, and Lan Wangji was holding the reigns while waiting patiently. Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng gave a questioning look to each other.

“We’re not flying there?” Jiang Cheng asked, with his usual scowl etched on his face.

“Nope~ We’ll be walking to the village near here. It isn’t really far, but I’m still not used to flying a sword. Even with this body’s golden core, I think I would drop Lan Zhan a lot if we did.” Wei Wuxian shrugged, and Lan Wangji just nodded firmly. 

“How about we meet you there then?” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at Wei Wuxian, crossing his arms.

“Noo!!! I want to spend time with you too. Plus, can’t you just treat this as a double date. A romantic walk~?” Wei Wuxian smirked as he jumped off Apple and patted his younger brother’s shoulder. Jiang Cheng glared and sighed.

“I think it’ll be easi-“

“Come on, Wanyin. Let’s follow them too?” Lan Xichen suddenly spoke up, his eyes twinkled with hope and he had a bright smile. Jiang Cheng squinted at him, almost having to shield his eyes from the brightness that the older man radiated.

“Urgh! Fine. Then let’s fucking go already.” 

Wei Wuxian giggled and jumped on Apple again, placing their bags on Apple’s back as Lan Wangji pulled the reigns. They all started walking towards the village now. 

——

The walk was not quiet, not when they had Wei Wuxian to chatter about for so long. Jiang Cheng would occasionally try to hit Wei Wuxian when the older brought up embarrassing stories, and Lan Xichen would always have to calm the younger man down. Lan Wangji would instinctively shield Wei Wuxian as well. Halfway through, they decided to take a short break. They sat down near a river, Apple excitedly ate apples as his treats given by Wei Wuxian. 

The four men snacked on the food packed by Jiang Cheng’s assistants. Jiang Cheng smirked proudly at his own people’s work for creating amazing dishes as they all dug in into the snacks deliciously. While eating, Wei Wuxian started flirting with Lan Wangji, pulling him away from the two and Jiang Cheng decided it was his moment to talk with Lan Xichen now.

“You good so far?” Jiang Cheng asked, eyeing his older friend as he was still worried.

Lan Xichen hummed, “Yeah. How about you? Being with Master Wei for this long...?”

Jiang Cheng groaned, “It’s giving a headache, being with that guy!” 

Lan Xichen laughed softly as he reached out to wipe off a grain of rice stuck on Jiang Cheng’s cheek, close to the lips. Jiang Cheng blushed and muttered a thank you as he wiped his mouth with a cloth roughly.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s alright to ask but.. how did you both reconcile?” Lan Xichen asked, as he turned to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wanji who was in the distance playing around in the river, knee deep. 

Jiang Cheng hummed and thought for a little, “Honestly, I don’t really know? It just happened one day when Wei Wuxian suddenly started sending me letters. Then he kept coming uninvited to the Lotus Pier to visit me and Jin Ling. Was annoying me a whole lot. I guess it’s all because of him that whatever we had...is better? Forgiving and forgetting though is another thing. We’re better now because we decided to create a new future but our past still haunts us. So, I don’t really know anymore. I’m just letting myself follow the flow here.” 

Lan Xichen nodded to himself, and bit into his rice ball. Jiang sighed and stretched his arms and legs out. He then turned to Lan Xichen with a small smile, “It’s amazing right? I’m proud of my Sect’s food. No offence but yours is a little too bland for my liking.” 

“No, I definitely get it. I just grew up with the palate so I’m very much used to it.” Lan Xichen shrugged as watched Jiang Cheng take a smooth rock and threw it across the river.

“A-Jie’s cooking is the best though. No one could ever beat hers!” He grinned proudly, as the rock skipped a few times creating ripples on the surface of the clear river.

Lan Xichen watched the younger man’s smile and he felt his heart thump at the sight. He decided to take a rock and try out what Jiang Cheng had done as well, throwing it across the river. The rock, instead of skipping, sunk into the river straight away. Lan Xichen watched, disappointed. Jiang Cheng laughed melodically at that. Jiang Cheng then took a smooth flat rock for Lan Xichen and passed it to him.

“Here, hold this. Okay now, throw it this way, the rock parallel to the water. Yeah, like that! Then pull your arm back- No, don’t...God okay let me help you!” Jiang Cheng huffed in frustration as he moved behind Lan Xichen and demonstrated the movements. He placed his hand on Lan Xichen, fixing the placements of his fingers, body really close. Lan Xichen flushed red, he could feel his whole body heat up as he tried to listen. But he really couldn’t with the close proximity. He let out a shaky breathe when Jiang Cheng finally let go and asked Lan Xichen to try it out, placing his hands on his own hips.

Lan Xichen just tried to remember his words and followed the younger man’s instructions. He threw the rock, as per Jiang Cheng’s words and watched in awe at the number of skips the rock had done. Jiang Cheng clapped proudly, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Well done my student, you have bypassed the master already.” Jiang Cheng nodded in defeat. 

Lan Xichen winked, “Thanks to you my Master. You taught me well.”

The two chuckled as they joked about. Wei Wuxian whistled as he drew nearer to the two, “What’s this? Some kind of roleplaying?” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, and Lan Xichen laughed heartily. Jiang Cheng glared at Wei Wuxian and exclaimed, “Can’t you just not say anything? At all?” 

“Nope~” Wei Wuxian draped an arm around Jiang Cheng’s and poked the younger’s cheeks with a sly grin. Lan Wangji stood beside Lan Xichen as he watched the two bicker about after Jiang Cheng slapped the finger away from his face. Lan Xichen giggled and turned to Lan Wangji.

“How much further until our destination Wangji?” 

Lan Wangji turned to his brother, “Mn. We’re close.” 

Lan Xichen nodded, content with being here with only the four of them. He doesn’t want to say it, or admit it but he still is very much anxious to be seeing other people. It still made his heart pound heavily, and his hands shake while his blood ran cold. But he needed to be brave to face it all. 

And since now, he isn’t alone as well.

They actually made it to the village before sun down. And the shopkeepers were all busy shouting around to lure customers, the smell of food surrounded them as well. There were game booths created as well for kids to play and win prizes, and sweets were on display in some shops. Wei Wuxian excitedly went around, already buying some items and snacks. Mostly the alcohol sold. Lan Wangji remained next to Wei Wuxian while pulling Apple along. 

Apple secretly took an apple from a fruit store, and Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at that but decided it was better to leave it. Jiang Cheng remained his scowl on his face as he followed around, and Lan Xichen watched the lively scene in awe, but his heart picked up its pace still. His hands shook, and Jiang Cheng noticed it. He discreetly went closer to Lan Xichen and placed a hand in his. 

“Breathe, you’re okay. Breathe.” Jiang Cheng reassured as he kept looking forward. Lan Xichen did as he was told and relaxed a little. Jiang Cheng smiled to himself at that, glad. 

Some villagers stared at them, seeing such captivating looks in their village. They whispered as the four walked pass each time but the four was used to gossips anyways so they focused on their task. Lan Xichen focused only on the warmth in his hand, to distract himself.

Wei Wuxian turned around on his heel, after placing a load of things he bought on Apple’s back. “Alright, look for a person with a heart shaped birthmark on their neck. It could be a lady or could be a man, age won’t matter. So keep your eyes out. We’ll split to make things easier since this village is quite lively at the moment.” He seriously said, as he nodded for confirmation from the other two. 

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen nodded, and the married couple and them parted ways. Jiang Cheng eyed suspiciously at everyone, while Lan Xichen kept a polite smile while looking for the birthmark. Some ladies and men blushed at their heated gaze and gossiped around because such news was it that two handsome fellows were here to visit their village. They had to act natural so Lan Xichen brought Jiang Cheng to a game booth, excitedly. It was a bow and arrow game. Jiang Cheng scoffed as they both decided to challenge each other. 

Lan Xichen gave him a smile that was really more of a smirk, and they started shooting the arrows. The more arrows shot, the more the shopkeeper was shocked. Each and every arrow, both man were hitting bullseye. At the very last arrow, Jiang Cheng accidentally pulled the string back too soft and the arrow hit outside the red dot. He pouted at that, but congratulated the older man anyways. Lan Xichen grinned as he was given the biggest prize. Which was a big stingray soft toy. Jiang Cheng snorted as he realised how similar Lan Xichen looked with the stingray. 

“The similarities are uncanny! A-Huan, smile!” Jiang Cheng laughed harder as Lan Xichen smiled at him, creating the same face as the stingray. Lan Xichen sulked but smiled a little still seeing the man laughing. 

They then walked pass a store selling sweets, and Jiang Cheng hesitated as he contemplated whether to buy one. Despite looking always sour, he really did love sweet things. 

Lan Xichen chuckled when he noticed and quickly asked the shopkeeper for one. The sweet was then given to Jiang Cheng who scowled at Lan Xichen but mumbled out a thank you shyly. Lan Xichen squeezed his hand at that. As they walked around, a puppy ran to Jiang Cheng’s feet and his expression changed completely. He squatted down and cooed at the cute puppy that was rolling on the ground for belly rubs. Lan Xichen smiled fondly at the scene, and watched the younger man grin brightly at the dog at their feet.

Lan Xichen did feel a sting of jealousy though, and pouted. Jiang Cheng looked back to Lan Xichen and caught the expression, pulling the man down to squat beside him.

“If you wanted to rub a dog’s belly, just go for it. It won’t bite??” Jiang Cheng chuckled, and Lan Xichen shook his head with a smile. 

How wrong was he. 

Nevertheless, Lan Xichen did also babied the small puppy, murmuring out praises for the puppy as well with a soft smile. Jiang Cheng chuckled at that, eating his sweet as he joined in, and the puppy barked out excitedly at the amount of attention it was getting. 

“Now where did you come from little one?” Jiang Cheng asked softly.

Suddenly a young boy, about the age of seventeen ran up to them while panting out. His clothes were rags stitched together, and his hair messy while dirt was evident all over him. Jiang Cheng now had an intimidating face on, not because there was a poor boy in front of him but because there was a person he does not know now. Lan Xichen placed on his polite smile as he faced the young boy as well. The dog barked excitedly at the young boy, circling him. 

“There...You...Are!! I told you not to run away! Bad boy!” The boy scolded the dog, panting a little. The dog whimpered at that, feeling sorry.

“Is this your dog? He is very cute.” Lan Xichen asked, politely.

The boy snapped his head towards the two man before him, fear now overwhelming him as the two handsome men were staring at him down now. He stuttered out an answer, saying that the dog was his master’s. Lan Xichen nodded and Jiang Cheng kept on his scowl. The young boy was about to leave when Jiang Cheng suddenly caught a look at his neck. He placed a hand onto the young boy’s shoulder stopping him abruptly and asked him to turn around. The boy fearfully turned around, wondering if he had done anything wrong.

Jiang Cheng eyed the birthmark properly, before glancing to Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen pressed his lips into a firm line and nodded. The birthmark they were finding for, the heart shaped birthmark was on the young boy’s neck.


	17. Haunted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen started to question the boy, before things gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know i didnt post yesterday so im very sorry! But i will post two chapters today! >~< I was trying to put the ideas together properly, and then became busy with some things so im so very sorry about that! but still i hope you enjoy it! this chapter’s a little bit more of an angst, so... hehe thank you so much for your support :))
> 
> twt acc: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes at the boy much more intimidatingly, while Lan Xichen kept his smile on. 

“Hey kid, could we talk to you for a little while?” Jiang Cheng asked seriously, gone was the smile he had earlier and a scowl replaced it.

“Uh...Okay...” The boy hesitated, looking around suddenly much more nervous.

The three walked out of the village and stopped when they reached the outside of a forest. Lan Xichen hunched over a little to talk to the boy easier, without scaring him away. Jiang Cheng who was now holding the big soft toy, watched them carefully, puppy at his feet. The boy flinched when Lan Xichen got closer but froze in his spot. Lan Xichen placed on his kind smile and started asking him questions.

“May I know if you had any plans yesterday?” Lan Xichen asked, his tone kind but firm. The boy’s eyes widened at the question and stammered.

“I-I was out doing some shopping for my master...” The boy fidgeted, looking away from the eyes of the two Sect Leaders. 

“Oh? In the middle of the night??” Jiang Cheng scowled, sensing the boy’s nervousness. Lan Xichen wanted to stop him from being so straightforward about things, but then he remembered just how much he is too trusting with people before. And how that ended, so he decided it was better to be quiet about that.

The boy swung his head to Jiang Cheng’s direction with a panicked look and gulped. “How...How did you-?” The boy suddenly took a step back, and then another. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened as Lan Xichen straightened his back quickly. The boy shook his head vigorously as fear overwhelmed him, “No..No! I didn’t do anything??! Leave me be!” 

At that, the boy suddenly took out some type of powder and threw it at the two Sect Leaders. Jiang Cheng quickly used the stingray soft toy to cover his face while the puppy at his feet had already run away, as Lan Xichen was not able to block in time because he was nearer. His eyes stung and his throats felt itchy as he inhaled it, and he coughed it out. Jiang Cheng quickly pulled Lan Xichen by the arm to the side where the powder had not reached. Lan Xichen swung his hand to his bag while gasping for air and took out a bottle of water and poured it all over his face, as his eyes stung badly. After he blinked a few times and felt the relief, he quickly turned to Jiang Cheng who was watching him in worry. 

Lan Xichen who was panting, smiled in relief to see Jiang Cheng unharmed. The two quietly asked each other if they were okay and reassured that they were. They then quickly looked around, for any signs of where the young boy could be. Seeing the footprints on the soil, they saw it lead to the forest and frowned. The two Sect Leaders hurried into the dark forest, now that the sun was no where to be seen after searching around for a while before. Lan Xichen took out a light talisman while Jiang Cheng sent out a message talisman saying they had found the person who had the birthmark and the description of the boy’s look, and where they were. The two walked quietly, trying to listen into the distance for any suspicious sounds. 

Lan Xichen stopped in his tracks, and turned to his side as he felt a presence near. Jiang Cheng turned to his side as well as he squinted in the dark. Suddenly they heard a snapping of a branch and a shadow moving fast away from them. Jiang Cheng without any hesitation, ran after the shadow and Lan Xichen as well. However, he noticed another movement at his other corner and stopped all together. Before he could tell Jiang Cheng about it, Jiang Cheng was already gone. He pressed his lips into a firm one before turning to the other direction where he had seen the other movement. 

Lan Xichen creeped over quietly, listening to every sound before him to which where the shadow was moving about. It could be an animal but he decided it was better to be sure because this could be their only chance. He jumped onto the branches on the trees, deciding it was better than on ground if the boy wasn’t a cultivator. The shadow moved fast, and Lan Xichen moved at its speed to not lose sight of it. Suddenly, the shadow stopped. 

It stopped at an area of land with lesser trees, and Lan Xichen watched its back, trying to make out the shape after jumping down to the ground. He suddenly realise how familiar the shape was. It had a much broader shoulder than the boy, but its height being almost the same. Lan Xichen’s heart started pounding in his chest, louder and louder by the minute. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The shadow now had the moonlight shone on him and standing in front of him was Jin Guangyao. His former sworn brother. 

His face held the blood chilling smile, his eyes was white. Lan Xichen’s eyes went to his former brother’s arm. It was cut just like it was when they were last at the Guanyin Temple and dried blood was at its opened flesh. He also had a hole in his stomach from Lan Xichen’s stab, at that time. His clothes have dried brown blood surrounding it. Lan Xichen’s hands shook and his knees gave out, his eyes widened in shock.

“Er-Ge.” The Lianfang-Zun spoke up, voice hoarse. Lan Xichen was panting now, his throat now closing up as he started to panic. 

“A..A-Yao...? Why are you-?” 

“You killed me. You killed me, Er-ge!” Jin Guangyao suddenly shouted, a furious and betrayed face etched on his face.

“No! You were...It’s not my fault!!” Lan Xichen shook his head vigorously at the man before him, now coming closer and closer. 

“Lan Xichen! In that life, I have lied countless times, killed countless times. Like you said, I killed my father, my brother, my wife, my son, my teacher and my friend- of all evil in the world, what haven’t I done?!...But I’ve never thought of harming you!” The same old words he had said before in the Guanyin Temple echoed around them. 

Lan Xichen’s hands went up to his head, as he clenched his fist tightly at his hair. His neat hair that Jiang Cheng had braided, now coming out of its place everywhere. His head was hurting, everything was hurting. Lan Xichen shook his head again, “You killed our brother. You did so many bad things! I didn’t- I didn’t want to kill you but you also deserved punishment! I’m not at fault here!” 

“But you were so naive. So very trusting, never believing of Chifeng-zun’s words about me wisely. It’s your fault you were gullible. You’re fault for thinking everyone is good. You’re to be blamed for our brother’s death, Lan Xichen. You killed him. You taught me the guqin, so you killed him.” Jin Guangyao now snarled at him, getting closer and closer.

Lan Xichen’s tears ran down his face as he held his head with shaky hands while shaking it side-to-side to disagree. He closed his eyes, as he sobbed harder. He let out a hiccup, everything was so painful. The lack of air now suffocating him, as he gasped for it. 

_ It hurts, it hurts! Stop, please. It’s not my fault!  _

The corpse of Meng Yao stalked closer, and Lan Xichen did not realise how close he was already. He looked up to meet the dead eyes of his former brother, unable to move. His heart ached, when suddenly he saw red blood tears falling out of Meng Yao’s eyes. The dead man’s hand reached out for him, and Lan Xichen realised it was no use fighting.

Because it was true. Everything was true. It was his fault. And so he gave up, he sagged as he still tried to catch his breath. The hand reached out, going for his neck and Lan Xichen hugged his knees to his chest as he waited for something to happen. He rocked back and forth as tears continued running down his face. 

_ I deserve this. _

Suddenly, there was no hand at his neck. But arms enveloping him into their chest. He recognised the familiar scent of lotus flowers, and vanilla. The hands rubbed up and down his back, as comforting sounds was heard. 

“Breathe, in and out. Follow my breath, come on. In and out.” The voice said, as he followed. He breathed in and out, until finally he could feel the headache subsiding and his throat clearing up. He felt the arms coiled around him tighter as he heaved. He sobbed out an apology, as he burrowed his face into the chest of the person. 

“Shh, You’re okay now. Nothing is your fault, Lan Xichen. You’re alright.” Jiang Cheng smiled sadly, as he felt the trembling figure in his arms. Lan Xichen now cried louder realising it was Jiang Cheng. He hugged the body close to him as he finds comfort in the other’s presence. 

Jiang Cheng wondered what had happened, because one minute he was chasing the young boy and the next he had realised Lan Xichen was gone. He caught the young boy, but then suddenly he heard a loud cry from a distance and was worried Lan Xichen was hurt. When he had reached, he saw a small hunched over figure on the ground, hugging their knees to themselves as they rocked back and forth while sobbing and gasping for air. It was like something had scarred him so bad, and he kept muttering things like that he was at fault. Jiang Cheng quickly went to the older man, trying to calm the man down after he had tied the young boy to a tree nearby. 

Lan Xichen had calmed down much more, now sniffling as he pulled away to wipe his face. Jiang Cheng beat him to it and wiped the sweat and tears away before Lan Xichen could, taking out a cloth for Lan Xichen to blow out his nose. Lan Xichen’s swollen red eyes watched Jiang Cheng, a small frown playing on his lips. 

“What happened?” Jiang Cheng asked softly, as he pushed away the hair from the older’s face.

“...A-Yao was here. He was about to kill me and I was about to let him.” Lan Xichen said softly, voice hoarse from crying, “He blamed me. And I believed it too.” 

Jiang Cheng frowned furiously, “It was never your fault to begin with, Lan Xichen. What he did was his own! How could you-...And there was never a Lianfang-zun here...” Suddenly Jiang Cheng scowled and turned to the tied up boy near them. 

“You! What the fuck did you throw at us just now?!” Jiang Cheng shouted in rage, as he glared harshly. The young boy flinched at the tone, as he struggled about.

“I don’t know! I don’t know, someone came up to me and suddenly gave me the powder and said if anyone was troubling me, I have to just throw it at them! I didn’t know it would make people turn out this way!” He said, now shaking in fear under the heated gaze of the Sandu Shengshou.

Jiang Cheng growled and was about to lunge at the boy before Lan Xichen pulled his waist closer to himself, hugging the man tighter. He sniffled before he shook his head with a smile, telling Jiang Cheng to let it go. Jiang Cheng’s face softened at the sight, as he sighed. He decided to send out a signal talisman for his brother and Lan Wangji to know where they were as they sat there waiting, while Lan Xichen relaxed in Jiang Cheng’s arms. Their position shifted to Lan Xichen’s legs spread out, and Jiang Cheng kneeling in between the legs. Lan Xichen’s head in the younger man’s chest while hugging the small waist, and Jiang Cheng cradling the older’s head while running his fingers through the older man’s hair that had come undone. Lan Xichen listened to the heartbeat of the younger man, closing his swollen eyes.

After a little, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian found them and the boy as worry was written all over their face. The boy whimpered realising there was more people, and Jiang Cheng gave the two men a glance. He realised Lan Xichen was asleep now, and so explained the detailed quietly to the other two. Wei Wuxian’s face changed from shocked to worry, while Lan Wangji, even if he wasn’t showing much of an expression, frowned after listening to the story. 

They all decided to go to an inn, so they could question the young boy properly and place silencing talismans around the room so that people couldn’t hear their conversations as well. Lan Xichen woke up after Jiang Cheng shook him awake and they made their way to the inn with the boy with them. They rented out two rooms, Jiang Cheng didn’t mind being with Lan Xichen in one room.

They went into Wei Wuxian’s and Lan Wangji’s room and placed the silencing talismans all over the room. Then they placed the young boy on a chair, and stood around him as they decided what they should do. The young boy squirmed under the glares of Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji, so much so that Lan Xichen had to ask them to calm down. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji pouted after that, glaring at the walls of the room then. Wei Wuxian was the first to ask questions.

“You were the one who asked for the potion drinks, right?” He asked as he raised a brow to the boy. 

The young boy frowned, “Potion drinks?”

“Don’t play fucking dumb!” Jiang Cheng growled and Lan Xichen quickly smiled pleadingly to Jiang Cheng for him to be nicer. 

The boy flinched and dropped his gaze to the floor, “I didn’t ask for potion drinks but I was asked by someone if I wanted a better life...And they gave me instructions to make some type of food as well if I did not want the life anymore after. They said i was to share the item i received, with myself and the person who i believe holds most great things in life, and I agreed. They then gave me the..powder that I threw at you after saying I could use it to protect myself as well. I don’t know much of anything! The masked person just suddenly came up to me while I was washing the clothes for my master!” The boy’s eyes teared up as he said so.

Wei Wuxian hummed, while nodding. “So how did this person know you so well? And why did they want to help you so much?” 

“I don’t know anything, but they had a mask on their face. I only know the colour of their eyes were light blue. Their voice was manly but it seemed...fake? Like there was a filter to fake their voice...” The boy now frowned while nodding to himself. 

“I was only so desperate...My master had been abusing me and I really wanted to have a better life! I didn’t know the powder could do so much, and I didn’t even get the promised thing that they had said it were to be delivered to me yesterday..” 

Lan Wangji stared at the boy, and Wei Wuxian nodded. Lan Xichen smiled politely to the young boy and Jiang Cheng remained scowling as he crossed his arms.

“So, you know how to make the antidote then?” Wei Wuxian asked, glad.

The boy nodded and Wei Wuxian asked him the instructions. Wei Wuxian luckily had all of the things needed to create it and made it on the spot. When it was done, a pungent smell surrounded them and they all had to close their noses and mouth from smelling it anymore. The boy’s face contorted to somehow blocked his own sense of smell as well. Wei Wuxian gagged dramatically as he brought his lips to the bowl, taking a sip while Lan Wangji took one after him. Jiang Cheng watched the two, afraid if the boy could have done something bad with telling them how to make the antidote. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji somehow felt dizzy after, dropping to the ground as they held their heads. Suddenly, they lost consciousness and Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen quickly went to them to check if they were okay. They felt the soft breathing and pulse, and sighed in relief. Jiang Cheng turned to the young boy with a scowl.

“What did you do?!” Jiang Cheng growled, he couldn’t trust the boy yet anyways. He pulled the boy’s collar and lifted the boy up furiously.

The boy’s eyes widened, “That was exactly how the person had asked me to do! And how would I know they would drink it as well?! I just-“

Suddenly, the two unconscious man woke up and coughed, groaning about. Wei Wuxian pat down his body, and looked down after realising they were in their old bodies again with a large grin. Lan Wangji also looked down and gave a small smile. Jiang Cheng sighed in relief for the hundredth time, and clicked his tongue at Wei Wuxian.

“I thought I could celebrate you being dead again, stupid.” Jiang Cheng muttered.

Wei Wuxian gasped and hit Jiang Cheng’s shoulder, “So mean! I didn’t even say anything yet!” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and let out a breath. Lan Xichen as well smiled happily at the couple, glad they were back to normal because it was so unsettling to see such expressions and actions on his own brother. The boy also sighed in relief, because he was afraid he would have died on the spot. 

Wei Wuxian turned to the young boy with a grin again, “Alright, I believe you. We will let you go off because I don’t believe you know anymore than you do now. Thank you very much for giving me and my husband a chance to everyday again~” He giggled happily as he untied the boy. The boy nodded slowly at that, and Wei Wuxian stopped him from going yet.

“Ah, here. I have something that would actually help you from your annoying master.” Wei Wuxian passed him a few talismans. 

“??” The boy stared down at the talismans, confused.

“Just place these talismans on your master whenever your master is shouting at you or abusing you. It will stop them from moving or talking.” Wei Wuxian waved it off, and opened the door for the young boy to go out. The young boy nodded slowly again, still confused at whatever had happened and walked out of the room to make his way back to his master’s house after finding the puppy again.

When the boy had left, Jiang Cheng sighed annoyed. He was just pissed off at how much Lan Xichen had suffered moments before. He hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it. Lan Xichen had placed a hand in his again, and Jiang Cheng didn’t stop him from doing so because he didn’t mind and thought that Lan Xichen still needed the comfort. Lan Xichen smiled softly down at their hands at that, his eyes still a little swollen from before. 

Wei Wuxian fake yawned and turned to Jiang Cheng, “Okay~ You both can meet us tomorrow morning at breakfast to discuss our plans and make our way to the other village, yeah? I’m suddenly tired...” 

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen didn’t miss the flirtatious way Wei Wuxian had made his way to his husband’s arms again, looking up at him with a teasing smile. So, Jiang Cheng groaned and Lan Xichen chuckled as they made their way to their room then. They placed down their bags and the stingray soft toy, that Jiang Cheng still managed to hold on to, at the corner of the room. They decided to wash up for the day, Lan Xichen first after Jiang Cheng insisting and forcing.

Jiang Cheng sighed, still worried for Lan Xichen. Was he going to feel worse? Was he going to stay in seclusion after this trip? He didn’t want the efforts Lan Xichen had done go to waste. Jiang Cheng really wanted the man to feel better and be happier again, just like he had done so for Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng decided he wanted to do something to cheer Lan Xichen up, and made his way out of the inn. He nodded to himself, after getting the idea of what to do and hoping Lan Xichen would feel better after.


	18. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Ling realises something big and goes to find Lan Sizhui. Jiang Cheng decided to use his time to find ways to cheer Lan Xichen up better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a new chapter! :) hope you enjoy it~ thanku sm for the support. this chapt as usual of course has fluff and mayb a little bit of confusions for sOME of these boys. enjoyyy
> 
> twt: @angywanyin

Back in Cloud Recesses, before the four’s journey, Jin Ling stomped into his guest room furiously. He slammed the door, not caring about what anyone would say because there wasn’t even any guests at the moment other than him anyways. He huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down on his bed. Why was he pissed, you may ask? Because Lan Sizhui had pushed him away, and it hurt him. It hurt him  because he thought they were closer than that, he thought that the older boy trusts him enough. Jin Ling groaned as he felt his heart ache a little.

He doesn’t want to feel vulnerable but he didn’t like the way Lan Sizhui reacted. Jin Ling pouted a little, now feeling sad instead of anger. He sighed as he laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the room. He was still worried about the older boy going on a mission alone, even if Wen Ning would be with him. He wanted to spend more time with Lan Sizhui as well.

Jin Ling frowned to himself as he wondered why he wanted Lan Sizhui’s presence all the time. Why he always felt his stomach flutter at his touches, or why he loved the soft smile Lan Sizhui showed to him. Or the way the older boy’s beautiful laughter would always make him happy. Or how much he cared for the boy. Jin Ling pulled out the butterfly toy of Lan Sizhui out of his sleeve, and stared at it. He felt overjoyed knowing Lan Sizhui would gift him with something so special to him and him only. It made him feel special. 

Jin Ling felt his heart thumped as he remembered Lan Sizhui’s smiling face. The Jin boy suddenly realised he was smiling down at the butterfly toy as well. He quickly shook his head and frowned. What was this feeling? He thought for a little, and gasped after a realisation hit him. 

“Do I like him? Romantically??? What the fuck?? But i’m not a cut-sleeve...? But....Oh my god..” Jin Ling muttered to himself as he blushed fiercely. He sat up swiftly and squeezed the butterfly toy in his hands.

He didn’t know what to do. What should he do? This was a big thing for him, especially when this is his first time feeling so much affection for someone. He placed the butterfly on his lap as he placed his hands on his face. He felt the heat under his cold fingertips and he sat there in gay confusion. 

After a little while, he huffed out and somehow decided on a decision. He is going to confess to Lan Sizhui. And so, he got himself looking much more presentable and took his sword, bow and arrow with him. The butterfly toy placed into his sleeve again. With pride and glory, he walked out the room and to the entrance of Cloud Recesses. 

Lan Sizhui had already walked for a little while with Wen Ning because he felt bad if Wen Ning had to walk and him fly on a sword. They talked about small things, and about Lan Sizhui’s complicated love life at the moment. Wen Ning listened to him and smiled sadly at the boy, encouraging him with words to which Lan Sizhui chuckled and thanked him for. Jin Ling flew on his sword, above the tall trees trying to find for the pair. When he found Lan Sizhui, he flew to land and walked quietly and stealthily behind. He was far enough so that Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning wouldn’t notice, and he couldn’t hear what the two were talking about. 

In all honesty, now Jin Ling was nervous. He was afraid of how Lan Sizhui would react if he found out he had developed a crush on him. So he was dragging it on, and decided to just follow them behind so he could also ease his worry of Lan Sizhui being okay during his mission alone with Wen Ning. Jin Ling realised that they were heading in the direction of the Qishan Wen Sect’s Nightless City. He frowned to himself. 

_ Why are they going there for..? _

Jin Ling wondered, still following them. When they had reached the place, the two walked somewhere unknown. Jin Ling of course still followed, but was confused why they were going further from any of the villages. The pair stopped at a cenotaph, the names of all the Wen family members of Wen Ning written out. Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning kneeled down and light up some incense. They said some words Jin Ling couldn’t really pick up on, so Jin Ling walked a little closer.

“I hope you watch over me as always, Granny. I miss you all, I wished I have known so much earlier. May you all rest easier now...” Lan Sizhui continued on speaking, as he closed his eyes with a soft smile.

Jin Ling stayed frozen hearing those words. Many emotions washed over him all at once, and his eyes widened. The Wens was related to Lan Sizhui? But how? Wasn’t he..

_ What? _

Suddenly everything made sense, why Lan Sizhui was adopted by Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. And why every time people talked about their history and family background, Lan Sizhui would keep quiet. Or why Lan Sizhui was always so close to Wen Ning. Jin Ling took a step back as many thoughts were running through his head. Anger, anxiety, sadness, and so many more emotions overwhelmed him. But most of all? He still felt happy seeing Lan Sizhui smile that soft smile. He still felt his heart beat faster just knowing Lan Sizhui was in front of him. And now he was much more confused. 

So he could only do what he could at the moment. He ran, back into the woods and unsheathed his sword to fly his way somewhere far away from Lan Sizhui for now. Lan Sizhui whipped his head back when he heard some branches snapping but didn’t see anyone. He thought to himself that it was just probably an animal.

——

Jiang Cheng walked out of the inn, the scowl forming on his face as usual. When he walked pass Apple, who was just lazily staring at people walking by, the two made eye contact and Jiang Cheng swears Apple gave him judging eyes for staring back. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at his brother’s pet and stalked off to the still open shops of the village. The busy mood has settled down now, as lesser people were out and about. People strolled along the village paths as they had a relaxing atmosphere surrounding them. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t think much, and went up to a shop that sold the sweets again. He bought some and walked over to another shop, buying some rich tea because Lan Xichen loves tea. He continued walking on, trying to find more stuff so that he could see Lan Xichen a little bit happier than he was right now. He hummed thoughtfully as he stopped in front of a flower shop, eyeing the Asters more because it seemed much more suitable for the beautiful Lan. So, he nodded to himself and asked for a bouquet of Asters and Purple heathers. Because maybe a dash of purple would make it look much complete. 

When he was finally satisfied, he nodded to himself proudly and walked back to the inn. When he reached their room, he opened the door and went in without any knocking because he wanted to surprise the older man. Oh how he wished he knocked, when he realised the older man was almost naked in front of him. If not for the towel hanging by his waist, Jiang Cheng would have screamed. 

Jiang Cheng swallowed a gasp as his eyes widened, as he made eye contact with Lan Xichen who stopped in his place with the same shocked expression. Jiang Cheng almost dropped the items in his hands but got to look away before he could, and placed all of them down on the dining table placed in the room. He casually glanced at Lan Xichen and scowled as he realised the Lan stared at him amused.

“What? I’m not embarrassed or anything, we’re both guys. Get some clothes on already!” Jiang Cheng hissed as he turned away from Lan Xichen with a blush forming on his face. He knew the older man had always been so fit, but Jiang Cheng couldn’t get the image of the lean muscled body with broad shoulders and eight packs out of his mind. The wet hair sticking to Lan Xichen’s face and body, making him look so much more ethereal. Jiang Cheng groaned as he did not want to think such things about his friend and busied himself with setting up of the items he bought for Lan Xichen.

He heard a small chuckle from the Sect Leader Lan as he heard some rustling of clothes, “I was afraid you had left me, was about to rush out and find you.” 

Jiang Cheng frowned, “Of course I wouldn’t do that. I only went out to buy stuff for you!!” He whipped his head towards the man who had already have on his sleeping robes. 

“Oh? You didn’t have to buy anything for me, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen smiled apologetically at the younger man, as he walked over to sit next to Jiang Cheng. “What’s all these?”

“I..just wanted you to feel better so I bought stuff that I usually would think would help me cheer up. Here.” Jiang Cheng smiled as he passed Lan Xichen the sweets, and a cup of hot tea. He took some for himself as well. He then took the bouquet and passed it to Lan Xichen shyly, a blush evident as he cleared his throat.

“A bouquet for the Jade, now.” Lan Xichen took the bouquet with a bright grin as he thanked the younger man and smelled the beautiful flowers in his hand.

“They’re lovely, Wanyin. Just like you are right now.” Lan Xichen chuckled, and he placed the bouquet aside as he ate the sweets given to him. He smacked his lips together after a bite, realising how sweet it was. Jiang Cheng laughed at the look of the older’s face and asked Lan Xichen to drink the tea to accompany it. They sat there talking about little things, relaxing as they laughed at some things being said as they snack.

Jiang Cheng decided it was time for himself to wash up and excused himself. Lan Xichen smiled appreciatively as he watched Jiang Cheng. When Jiang Cheng was gone, he blushed harshly as he looked to the items before him. He chuckled softly as he took the bouquet into his hand and stared at it with a giddy smile. 

_ Wanyin is too sweet. God. _

He had already felt better after the last incident, because he was comforted by the Sect Leader Jiang so gently. He wasn’t blaming the boy for doing such things as well because he knew now the boy didn’t mean to. He mostly blamed himself, because it was obvious the powder was something that would trigger your own brain to bring out your nightmares to reality even if wasn’t real. He blamed himself, because he realised he still hadn’t forgiven himself for things. He sighed now, the smile gone and a solemn look on his face. He really wanted Jiang Cheng’s hugs again.

Jiang Cheng was done quite fast, wearing his own purple sleeping robes as well. It was probably nine because Lan Xichen was already on the bed, under the blanket with a smile that brightened when he saw Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at the sudden mood change but he didn’t dislike it. Lan Xichen shifted a little more to make space for Jiang Cheng, but Jiang Cheng quickly shook his head with an alarmed face. 

“Ah, no. I can sleep on the floor!” With that Lan Xichen gave him a frown and a glare, a face Jiang Cheng still found unfamiliar as he felt a shiver down his spine.

“No. Come here and sleep beside me!” Lan Xichen urged, patting the space beside him. Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue and scowled.

“I’m really fine sleeping on the floor, A-Huan.” 

“No! I want you beside me, please. Do you hate sleeping beside me...?” Lan Xichen now made face full of hurt, making Jiang Cheng’s heart ache. 

Jiang Cheng groaned and walked over to the bed while sitting down at its corner. Lan Xichen impatiently pulled the younger man beside him and wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng’s shoulders. Jiang Cheng sighed, and decided to just lay motionless in Lan Xichen’s arms as he felt the man relaxed and fall into slumber. He looked up from his view of exposed chest and into the face of the man. He watched the man’s relaxed face, content evident. Soft breaths tickled Jiang Cheng’s cheeks. Such long lashes, and flawless skin. Jiang Cheng stared at him as he admired the beauty. It was so unreal, like the man was really a immortal god of some sorts. If he was, Jiang Cheng wouldn’t even be surprised.

Jiang Cheng’s hands that were on Lan Xichen’s chest could feel the steady heartbeats of the older man, and Jiang Cheng felt a sense of dejavu, because of yesterday’s events. He didn’t mind it though, it felt so nice and warm. Jiang Cheng remembered the soft kisses made by drunk Lan Xichen and switched his gaze to the pink lips of the older man. Jiang Cheng felt his heart pick up its pace and blushed, as he remembered its gentleness and softness. One of his hands went up to the older man’s cheek and cupped it, as he remembered how the man was shaking and sobbing so bad in his arms earlier that night. 

He gently stroked his thumb across the cheeks, and then down to the lips. He shouldn’t be doing this, he realised. But he leaned up and placed a kiss on the man’s forehead. He leaned back with wide eyes, shocked at his own actions at this point. With a red face, Jiang Cheng just hugged the man’s waist and hid his face in the chest of Lan Xichen, embarrassed he even did such things. Maybe he just remembered how much he used to comfort his own nephew this way when the boy was a child. Jiang Cheng blushed wildly, as he nodded to himself.

_ Yeah, that should be the reason. _


	19. Perfect For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Lan Xichen woke up with Jiang Cheng in his arms happily. They then had a relaxing morning, meeting up with Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to eat breakfast and continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I realised I really cannot write every single day. Hope you enjoy this chapter hehe. Thank you for the support too! :)) <3
> 
> twt acc: @angywanyin

As usual, Lan Xichen woke up first. This time he wasn’t panicking seeing the younger man in his arms, and smiled to himself as he cuddled into the man. He sighed happily, knowing this could be the only few times he would be able to hold Jiang Cheng this way. The younger man’s arms were around his waist again, and Lan Xichen stared down at the man’s face. He then placed a feather touch kiss onto the younger’s temple before stopping himself and pulling off the younger man’s arms around him. He should stop before he couldn’t resist, he decided. So, he untangled himself from Jiang Cheng and stood up quietly as he made his way to wash up. 

To his surprise, when he walked out of the washroom, Jiang Cheng was awake stretching himself with a yawn. The sleepy man smiled lazily at Lan Xichen as he stood up.

“Good morning, A-Huan.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, as he made his way to Lan Xichen.

“Good morning, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen smiled happily at the man, “The bath is ready for you.” 

Jiang Cheng gave him a smile gratefully and made his way into the bathroom. It seemed so normal, like they were already a couple and that made Lan Xichen’s inside feel warm and fuzzy. Jiang Cheng felt refreshed after getting out of the washroom, neatly dressed. Lan Xichen combed through his own hair, and turned to Jiang Cheng.

“Want to do my hair again today?” Lan Xichen asked.

“I mean..If you want to.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, as he made his way to Lan Xichen and took the comb out of Lan Xichen’s hand to comb for him. Lan Xichen watched through the mirror Jiang Cheng’s focused expression, bottom lip bitten down and brows furrowed a little. 

“You know, it’s weird. I didn’t get any nightmares these few days.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, as he did Lan Xichen’s hair.

“I would say the same. Maybe your presence relaxes me.” Lan Xichen said, happily. 

“Maybe yours too. I don’t know.” Jiang Cheng had a small smile on his face as he shrugged.

Jiang Cheng expertly braided a small braid this time, and decided to do the same hairstyle he did on himself usually. When he was done, proudly smiling, Lan Xichen complimented his work with a grin. Jiang Cheng then took his turn to sit down in front of the mirror after Lan Xichen stood up from the seat.

Jiang Cheng hummed thoughtfully and took out his own comb before passing it to Lan Xichen. “Help me out?”

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened, “I don’t really know how to braid though..” 

“Do whatever with my hair, I don’t mind.” Jiang Cheng shrugged as he turned around for Lan Xichen to do his hair. Lan Xichen sighed, ”Alright but don’t say I didn’t warn you...”

Lan Xichen carefully combed through Jiang Cheng’s hair and braided the way he saw Jiang Cheng did on his own. The final result was a messy braid, wrapped around a half up bun. Lan Xichen smiled apologetically to Jiang Cheng through the mirror, as Jiang Cheng chuckled. 

“It’s not that bad!” Jiang Cheng nodded as he leaned nearer into the mirror, checking out his hair.

“You really don’t have to spare me, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen sighed. 

“Nope, I’ll wear this out. Watch me.” Jiang Cheng smiled smugly as he stood up and turned to face Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen sighed again and shrugged at that. 

It was still early, and since it wasn’t Cloud Recesses, the shops weren’t open so early. So Jiang Cheng decided to make some tea for the two of them while they waited. As the two sipped on their tea, they talked about small things before the topic of marriage and dates were brought up. Jiang Cheng couldn’t believe that Lan Xichen had never dated someone before.

“Are you seriously telling me, that no one had ever dated you????” Jiang Cheng asked in disbelief.

Lan Xichen raised a brow with a smile, “Yeah? I had always rejected invitations and such. I just never thought I would be interested in anyone.” 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened, “It’s just hard to believe because you’re so kind, good looking and romantic. Bet there was a whole list of names for you too!”

“Well, I’m really not interested in them now..How about you? Any...people you’re interested in?” Lan Xichen asked as he sipped his tea and eyed the younger man carefully.

The Sect Leader Jiang hummed, “I actually got blacklisted so... I really don’t care about it. The only three people that I had went on dates with, just couldn’t keep up with my personality. Guess my attitude can come off as a lot.” He said as he shrugged.

Lan Xichen chuckled and shook his head, “I think you’re perfect the way you are, though. Honest and straightforward, but kind and giving. You’re humble, and loving behind your tough facade. You’re ambitious and confident. And you’re a softy! I don’t understand why no one can see that?” 

Jiang Cheng blushed at that and hit the older man’s shoulder as embarrassment envelopes him, with a snort. “Says the number one most handsome bachelor who literally every living person crushes on and is always seeing the good in people. I am truly wow-ed.” 

Lan Xichen smirked as he caught the hand and leaned in, “Every living person, huh?” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, “No one would deny it.”

“What about you, then? Hmm~” Lan Xichen narrowed his eyes in a teasing manner, his hand holding Jiang Cheng’s. 

Jiang Cheng‘s face flushed red and pushed him away, “Tsk. Shut up, A-Huan. You should know what I mean!” to which Lan Xichen chuckled at with a shake of his head, “See this is what i meant! I would’ve never guessed you had never dated anyone. You can be quite shameless.” Jiang Cheng mumbled as he took a sip. Lan Xichen smiled at that.

Lan Xichen then eyed Jiang Cheng, “What is the requirements you placed for the list of people wanting to be your partner?”

“Ah, well. I wrote down that they needed to be naturally beautiful, graceful and obedient. Hardworking and thrifty, coming from a respected family. Cultivation level not too high, and personality not too strong. They can’t be too talkative, voice just can’t be too loud. Oh, and must be able to treat Jin Ling nicely.” Jiang Cheng thoughtfully said as he remembered what he asked for. 

“Honestly, at that time..I was just doing it so that the Elders would shut their asses about me getting a partner already. I mean, sure most of the requirements were what I wanted but I really wasn’t even focusing on getting a partner. Hence the stuff I ask being too much to some people.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as he remembered the shocked faces the Elders gave him as they read the list of requirements. 

Lan Xichen nodded with a hum, taking mental notes in his head. If he was being honest, he actually did check out almost all of the requirements but he decided to push that thought away because it seemed a little too arrogant to be thinking about. His thoughts were also cut off with Jiang Cheng asking him what the older man’s ideal partner would be like. 

“You...” Lan Xichen muttered out before realising it had slipped out and Jiang Cheng’s head whipped towards him shocked, “-tell me. I mean...I never did focus on partners as well. Did not bother to.” 

With that, Jiang Cheng blinked and hummed at the answer as he visibly relaxed. Lan Xichen inwardly groaned and clenched his fist under the table as a smile made its way onto his face. They realised time has passed by and it was time to pack up and meet the married couple for breakfast already. And so they did, they made their way out of the inn, and saw Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji waiting for them with Apple. 

Jiang Cheng blatantly ignored the multiple love bites all over Wei Wuxian’s exposed parts of his body because he really did not want to even think about anything related to it. Lan Xichen smiled proudly at his brother, as the tips of Lan Wangji’s ears burned red. Wei Wuxian grinned giddily as the four tried to find open restaurants to eat breakfast. They found one rather quickly, and sat down at a big table as Wei Wuxian ordered for all of them, according to everyone’s tastes. When the food came, all of them dug in as Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng discussed the plans for later that day. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen quietly listened in, because no talking during eating was still a rule they followed. Jiang Cheng honestly stopped listening to Wei Wuxian’s rambling when the man started to talk about how happy he was that he could finally everyday again.

After eating breakfast, they then made their way to the next village where the old lady corpse had said she had awoken at. During their journey, Wei Wuxian decided to hop off Apple to walk side-by-side with Jiang Cheng, and Lan Xichen decided to give them some time to talk and walked with Lan Wangji. The two man walked behind the Lans and Apple, far enough so that they couldn’t be heard. Wei Wuxian smiled thankfully to Lan Xichen before turning to Jiang Cheng with a smirk.

“So~Any things happening last night???” Wei Wuxian elbowed Jiang Cheng to which the younger man scowled and rolled his eyes.

“Stop saying shit like that, nothing happened. There’s nothing going on between him and I. We’re just friends!” Jiang Cheng hissed.

Wei Wuxian pouted, “But why?? You should’ve used that opportunity to get a little intimate, A-Cheng!!And your hair today??? You never let anyone touch it other than Shijie! I saw you and the way you even slept with Lan Xichen beside you. Outside the Gentian House!! You rarely let down your guard like that!”

“Wha- Did Jin Ling tell you?!? I told him to shut his fucking mouth. He is so dead-!” Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw as he glared at Wei Wuxian.

“Jin Ling?? No! Me and Lan Zhan saw you last time just sleeping on Lan Xichen’s shoulder. You both would make a great couple by the way~ Don’t forget that I saw you both doing some suspicious stuff on the roof as well, A-Cheng!” Wei Wuxian smirked again, winking at Jiang Cheng and making a kissy face.

Jiang Cheng groaned and slapped his forehead, really wanting to hit someone at this very moment and that someone was most likely to be the man beside him. “He’s just a person I trust a lot now. And that roof incident was really because he was drunk! He’s a clingy drunk. If it was anyone else, he would do the same.” 

Imagining that, Jiang Cheng felt his heart ache and he frowned. Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, “Oh yes sure. Alright, sour pants.”

Jiang Cheng punched the now shorter man’s arm, and clicked his tongue as Wei Wuxian groaned in pain. With his dramatic groaning, Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen turned around worried. Wei Wuxian fake sobbed and hopped into Lan Wangji’s arms as he shouted out Jiang Cheng had hurt him badly and that he needed a kiss on it. Lan Xichen watched amused at the scene and turned to Jiang Cheng who was gaping at his dramatic brother, and laughed. Jiang Cheng huffed out in annoyance as Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian’s arm, while Lan Xichen continued laughing melodically. The older man moved beside Jiang Cheng and stroked his back reassuringly. Jiang Cheng’s mouth made a small pout as they all continued their walk to the village.

They reached the village in a much shorter time than the journey to the other village. When they reached, they realised how different the village was compared to the other. The village they were at was smaller and quieter, less people walking about. Anyone could tell this village was more for poorer people and the other village was more for the richer. They walked into the village, as some people turned their attention to them just like the people from the other village had. Gossips and whispering were heard and Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them all. 

They decided to find a place to eat their lunch before their search, and went into the first restaurant they saw. The restaurant had little to few people, most of them were rouge cultivators, probably stopping by to eat lunch as they rest. The old man who owned the restaurant welcomed them warmly, while apologising about the quality of the place. Of course, the four didn’t mind it and ordered their food after taking their seats. As they waited for their food, Jiang Cheng sat there bored at listening to Wei Wuxian’s rambling, when suddenly his ears picked up the conversation of the group of cultivators sitting a little away from them. He ate the nuts given to them as small treats to eat while they wait for their lunch as he listened.

“Isn’t that Lan Xichen, the Sect Leader Lan who went into seclusion? Why is he here??” One of them whispered, as they took a glance to their table.

Jiang Cheng held a scowl on his face as he listened, realising Lan Xichen had also heard them and had frozen at his name.

“Yeah! Didn’t he..kill his own sworn brother? Ah but the guy did deserve it didn’t he? That Jin Guangyao. He was the child of a prostitute wasn’t he? He’s messed up in the head man. Did you hear about the things he did??” The one beside the man asked around their own table.

“Yeah! He killed his own sworn brother, his wife- which turned out to be his half-blooded sister, his son, his father and some even say his half blooded brother- Jin Zixuan! People even say he brought back the Yiling Patriarch. They also said that he tricked Lan Xichen into teaching him how to play the guqin to kill their sworn brother. Gives me fucking goosebumps, this guy.” Jiang Cheng’s face darkened every second, listening to the conversation because he knows Lan Xichen is listening as well. The younger man also realised Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji was listening in as well, at the mention of Jin Zixuan and Yiling Patriarch. Lan Wangji had placed his hand on Wei Wuxian’s as he looked over worried.

“No wonder Sect Leader Lan went into seclusion, I wouldn’t know how to trust anyone-“

A crash was heard, and everyone in the restaurant whipped their heads to the direction of the loud sound. The cup that the cultivator speaking had in his hands, broke into pieces and fell onto the ground. They realised the cup was broken by a nut being thrown at it and stared at it with widened eyes. Jiang Cheng scowled harshly as he took a nut and flicked it hard to the other man’s cheek, grazing it as a line of blood now dripped down their face. The rogue cultivators gasped as they realised what had happened.

“Can you all be fucking quiet? I’m trying to eat my lunch in peace.” Jiang Cheng growled, as he ate a nut while glaring at them. The cultivators stumbled and rustled about as they stood up altogether while saying an apology. They saluted and walked out of the restaurant fast after.

Wei Wuxian snorted, “Nuts?”

“They’re lucky it wasn’t my hands. Or even Zidian.” Jiang Cheng said, still glaring at the doorway. Lan Xichen chuckled and Wei Wuxian laughed.

“Hahahahaha, you can never stop amazing me A-Cheng!” The man laughed, slapping his knee as he pointed a finger to Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng slapped the finger away with a scowl, and wanted to say something before the old man had come over with their food. 

“Ah, sorry for the wait. Here’s the food you ordered. Oh was the people before disturbing you gentlemen?” The old man worriedly asked, as he held the empty tray in his hands.

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Wei Wuxian smiled thankfully at the old man.

“They always come here to eat but they have loud mouths, so i am very sorry if they had said anything inappropriate or disrespectful.” The old man apologised with a bow.

“No, no. Please don’t apologise, you have done nothing wrong.” Lan Xichen now smiled politely to the old man, feeling sorry for him.

“Then may I ask of your visit to this village? Many don’t usually come here..” The old man asked, curiously.

“We wanted to stay here for a night, but we realised there wasn’t any inns around so far that we have seen...Do you happen to know any here?” Wei Wuxian asked, because they realised the lack of inns in the village when they stepped into it.

“Oh...All of the inns had closed down. Many of us are not really doing well economically. Oh, if you want a place to stay, how about our place upstairs! We have extra two rooms! Free of charge. ” The old man smiled politely as he offered. The four looked to one another before agreeing it was for the best and thanked the old man. The old man felt better about doing something for the four and walked back to his kitchen with a smile on his face.

The four ate peacefully, now a little more at ease at having a place to stay for the night if the search would take the whole day. Jiang Cheng chewed on his spicy noodle as he glanced to Lan Xichen, wondering if the man was okay after the rogue cultivators’ conversation. Lan Xichen kept on a calm face, as he drank his soup and Jiang Cheng frowned. 

_ Was he okay? _

Lan Xichen however, was actually okay. Because even if the conversation did disturb him, he was actually a little happy that Jiang Cheng had somehow stand up for him. He couldn’t deny that that was what was occupying his mind at the moment. He almost smiled to himself, but kept up his cool act because he saw Jiang Cheng staring at him through his peripheral vision to his side. 

Wei Wuxian now was eyeing Jiang Cheng, whom was staring at Lan Xichen. 

“Just friends, he said. No feelings, he said. Pfft.” Wei Wuxian mumbled to himself, soft enough for only himself to hear. But since he was almost sitting on Lan Wangji’s lap, Lan Wangji heard it and gave out a small snort, shaking his head a little.


	20. A Beautiful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen walked around the village until they decided to help out an old man. Jin Ling was facing an internal crises, in the woods alone with Fairy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven’t gotten to post anything :( Hope this chapter would make up for that..Hope you enjoyyy! 
> 
> Oh! Thank you so much for 5k hits too! Never thought I would get this much support, me shook. ❤️
> 
> twt acc: @angywanyin

The four finished their food easily, thanking the owner of the restaurant as they carried up their belongings to their given rooms. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji went down to feed Apple his lunch, while Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng decided to walk around the small village for anything they could find. The sun was shining bright on them, and Jiang Cheng’s mood became worse in the heat, even if he’s much more used to it than Lan Xichen ever was. Jiang Cheng groaned as he fanned himself, Lan Xichen chuckled and wiped sweat off Jiang Cheng’s forehead with his sleeve. 

The village was less rowdy than the other, so they stood out more than they wanted to be. As they walked pass the opened shops, people kept stealing glances at them. Lan Xichen felt less anxious, getting better at ignoring it and focusing on Jiang Cheng who was complaining about the heat. At these types of villages, the poorer people face more hardships as anyone would expect. For example, like the old frail man that was pulling a wheelbarrow full of heavy logs right before Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng, struggling as he went. With no hesitation, Jiang Cheng asked if the old man needed help. The old man’s eyes widened at the scary looking man but nodded anyways because he was already shaking from exhaustion. Lan Xichen helped Jiang Cheng by pushing behind, after helping the old man onto the wheelbarrow when Jiang Cheng told him to. 

The two easily pulled and pushed the wheelbarrow, after asking for the destination they needed the wheelbarrow to be. The old man told many tales as they went, about his past and the village’s stories. Lan Xichen doing most of the conversing with the man because Jiang Cheng didn’t want to accidentally say something too much and offend the old man. One particular story though, intrigued both of them. The old man told a story about his friend finding a beautiful little girl with paled turquoise eyes, one day crying right outside the village. The little girl cried because her whole family had been killed by the Wens. His friend found pity in the little girl and decided to take her in as his daughter. The girl grew up to be a beautiful, kind lady. Every man who saw her would drop to their knees and loved her. No one actually got to her heart, though. 

“Ah~ But maybe one of you gentleman could move her heart! Both such handsome and kind men, no doubt she would fall for you as well.” The old man nodded to himself, smiling to Lan Xichen and back to Jiang Cheng who turned back at that.

“Sorry, but i’m kind of not finding a partner right now..” Jiang Cheng shrugged nonchalantly as he continued pulling the wheelbarrow with ease. Lan Xichen who was pushing shrugged as well.

“I’m not interested as well.” Lan Xichen smiled politely to the small frail man sitting on the logs. 

“Bummer. I think you especially would be perfect for that sweet girl!” The old man pointed to Lan Xichen with a sigh.

Jiang Cheng glanced back again after hearing that, and bit his bottom lip. Lan Xichen laughed it off politely and made eye contact with Jiang Cheng who turned back around with a small blush and a scowl. Lan Xichen smiled fondly at that. The old man saw this and his eyes widened, his mouth creating an “O” as he eyed Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen realised he caught him, and chuckled. He placed a finger up to his lips, shaking his head. The old man slapped his hands over his mouth and nodded enthusiastically as his eyes shined in amusement. 

They reached their destination, not too far from the village. The small wooden home of the old man sat there, alone by itself. Jiang Cheng hummed as he helped unload the logs off the wheelbarrow, Lan Xichen too. Seeing as the married couple had not say anything or signal anything, Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng decided to help out the old man’s task.

“What do you need help with? We can help out.” Jiang Cheng asked the old man, as they finally finished unloading. 

“Ah! The logs are to be chopped and some of them can be used as firewood, while the rest are for me to create a rocking chair for my wife. Oh- Here’s my beautiful wife!” The old man grinned brightly as he went up to the old lady who opened the door wondering about the ruckus. 

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng saluted politely, and the old lady gasped at how beautiful the two were. She blushed a little as she saluted back. The old man jealously pouted, to which the wife laughed at and kissed his cheek lovingly. That made the old man smile gleefully. Jiang Cheng smiled inwardly at the loving couple, happy for them as well. Lan Xichen glanced at Jiang Cheng’s lips twitched up a little at the scene and he smiled brightly.

_ Secretly a romantic, i see. _

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen then excused themselves as they decided Lan Xichen would chop the wood while Jiang Cheng would help create the chair with the old man because Lan Xichen insisted Jiang Cheng should rest a little while. Plus, Lan Xichen’s arm strength still was stronger than Jiang Cheng’s. The old man thanked them again, passing an axe to Lan Xichen after Lan Xichen had asked for one. And Jiang Cheng sat down outside the house as they waited for the wood to make the chair. Lan Xichen let his top outer robe hang at his waist, rolling up his sleeves of his inner robe and got to work. He placed the log before him and swung the axe easily, cracking it into two parts. Jiang Cheng whistled at it, clapping for Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen shook his head at Jiang Cheng with a shy smile, and continued chopping. 

While waiting outside the small house, Jiang Cheng admired the older man and how strong he was. Jiang Cheng’s eyes then went to the arm muscles on Lan Xichen’s and watched as it flexed about as the older man worked. 

“Keep eating him up with your eyes, A-Cheng. You’re definitely not drooling.” A voice suddenly said, right at his ear.

“AH!!” Jiang Cheng jumped back as he shouted, whipping his head to the voice beside him. 

He scowled harshly as he saw Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji now beside him. Wei Wuxian winked teasingly, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at Jiang Cheng. Lan Xichen stopped chopping after the shout, and turned around with a surprised face after seeing his brother and brother-in-law.

“What the- What are you both doing here?” Jiang Cheng hissed, embarrassed at his shout.

“We were on a date~! We kept walking and walking, and suddenly we ended up here!” Wei Wuxian explained, “And what are you both doing?? And who’s house is this??? Are you both eloping together already!?!” Wei Wuxian gasped at them.

Lan Xichen chuckled and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, “No, we’re just helping out the elderly couple here.”

As if right on time, the old couple came out worried with two cups of drinks for the two man, wondering what had happened. The old lady’s eyes widened as she blushed at seeing two other good looking man and saluted, the old man followed after. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji saluted politely as well. Jiang Cheng explained that the two were people they knew and the old couple nodded understandingly. The old lady passed Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen their drinks, before asking Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian to relax a little as she went back to take another two cups for them. 

“They’re nice~ Got any thing about the person we’re finding?” Wei Wuxian asked, as he sat beside Jiang Cheng.

“Hm. We found out about a lady with pale turquoise eyes being adopted into one of the families in the village, after her family got killed by the Wen dogs. Seen any?” Jiang Cheng said, as he continued watching Lan Xichen chop up the logs into halves.

Lan Wanji decided to help out his brother, and luckily the old man had a spare axe. So, Wei Wuxian stared lovingly at his husband as well, while they talked.

“Not yet, unfortunately. Did the old man say who adopted her?” Wei Wuxian asked, thanking the old lady who had come out giving him their drinks as well and taking a sip from it.

“Never got the chance to ask...He said it was his friend. We could ask him after this then.” Jiang Cheng stated, sipping the drink from his cup as well. 

Wei Wuxian nodded, “Just a little bit longer, let me admire my husband.” To which Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, but continued watching Lan Xichen work as well.

——

Jin Ling was in the woods, in the middle of nowhere. He had to stay over at Cloud Recesses for the time being because his uncle did not trust him enough. So, he kept avoiding Lan Sizhui every time he got a glimpse of him or just hearing his voice. He had ran out to the woods surrounding the Cloud Recesses, alone because he still couldn’t bear to face anyone. Jin Ling sat at the bottom of a big tree, spacing out as his thoughts ran around in his head. Fairy barked about at his feet, because Jin Ling had called out for his spiritual dog to be with him. Fairy whimpered as he saw Jin Ling’s troubled expression, and gently pawed at Jin Ling’s lap. Jin Ling sighed and hugged his pet dog, the one thing that would always give him joy. Fairy cuddled into him, whimpering still.

“Fairy, what am i supposed to do? I don’t know whatto do...” Jin Ling mumbled into Fairy’s soft fur. 

“I like him, but then I found out that he has the blood of a Wen...But I like him! Urgh!” Jin Ling pulled away, holding Fairy’s small face in his hands as he said. Fairy sadly watched his owner, leaning up to lick his owner’s tears. Jin Ling giggled softly, smiling down at the dog.

“I guess it’s not even his fault huh..I’m just ignoring him because i’m afraid of how I could look at him differently...” Jin Ling mumbled to Fairy, more towards himself. 

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes, and Jin Ling quickly stood up and unsheathed his sword. Jin Ling scowled as he heard it come nearer and Fairy who was barking, was suddenly panting happily and his tail wagged back and forth as it walked up to the bushes. A worried Lan Sizhui popped out of the bushes, relief painting his face as he saw Jin Ling.

“There you are, A-Ling. I’ve been finding for you!” Lan Sizhui huffed, as he dusted off leaves stuck on his clothes. 

“Sizhui...” Jin Ling muttered out as he sheathed his sword back and leant back on the bark of the tree. “What are you doing here..?”

“I should ask you that. Why have you been avoiding me?” Lan Sizhui asked, his face held worry as he stalked closer.

“I’m not...avoiding you..” Jin Ling whispered out as he scowled and looked away as Lan Sizhui got closer. To this, Lan Sizhui frowned.

“You’re doing it right now. You even called me Sizhui, and you don’t do that unless we’re not alone.” Lan Sizhui stopped in his tracks as he stood before Jin Ling, Fairy sat a little away watching the two.

“...” Jin Ling remained quiet as he looked away, his scowl now changing into an unreadable expression. Lan Sizhui’s eyes moved about as it watches the expression, and he sighed before stepping back. 

“Did you find out something? About me?” Jin Ling’s brows twitched at that, and Lan Sizhui smiled sadly.

“You did then..Which one?” Lan Sizhui muttered out as he stepped back again.

“...That you have Wen blood..” Jin Ling slowly looked to Lan Sizhui’s direction, “You have more secrets..?”

Lan Sizhui kept the small smile on his face, his hands shaking at his sides as he looked down. He told himself to stay strong if this happened, but he doesn’t know how long he could hold it in. Since one secret was found out, might as well let it all out. Lan Sizhui let out a shaky breath, looking up into Jin Ling’s eyes with his own glistening ones.

“I like you. I love you. Ever since we have met, I have fallen in love with you without realising...” Lan Sizhui breathlessly chuckled, “It’s selfish to say this, especially when you now know I have Wen blood, and that i’m not worthy to love you. But I do! I just- i love you! And now, you probably hate me more!”

Jin Ling’s eyes widened and Lan Sizhui saw the small change in his expression. Afraid of the upcoming change in their relationship, his words turning it for the worse. Before he knew it, tears were running down his face. He was about to run, to hide. He craved for his parent’s comfort at the moment because his heart broke. 

“You’re fucking stupid, Lan Sizhui.” Jin Ling hissed, making Lan Sizhui winched while looking down to the ground. Suddenly, Jin Ling was in front of him, holding his face in his hands. Lan Sizhui was forced to look Jin Ling in the eyes, and he was surprised to see Jin Ling crying as well, his face blushed red.

“A big stupid fucking dummy.” Jin Ling said, before leaning up and kissed Lan Sizhui on the lips. Lan Sizhui stood there frozen, a gasp escaped his mouth. Jin Ling pulled back a little, with teary eyes and a frown.

“I could never hate you, because I love you too much.” Jin Ling’s lips brushed against Lan Sizhui’s as he said so. At this, Lan Sizhui’s whole face burned red as he wrapped his arms around Jin Ling’s small waist as he pulled him closer before leaning down and crashing his lips onto Jin Ling’s. Jin Ling was taken a back at the sudden kiss, but decided to wrap his arms around Lan Sizhui’s neck and kissed him back with equal force. The kiss was messy, evident it was both of their firsts, but they didn’t complain. Because now everything felt too good. 

_ Ah, Jin Rulan you make me go crazy. _

Lan Sizhui couldn’t help himself, gliding his tongue against Jin Ling’s bottom lips. Jin Ling gasped and Lan Sizhui took the chance to slide his tongue inside Jin Ling’s mouth. Jin Ling moaned softly at the foreign feeling, and both of them wrestled their tongues for dominance. Jin Ling gave in and Lan Sizhui was suddenly guiding him back, walking towards the tree. Jin Ling’s head was hazy, everything was spinning as his mind turned blank. His own back suddenly hit the trunk of the tree, and he gasped again. Lan Sizhui pulled back and laid soft kisses down onto his neck, as Jin Ling tried to breathe again from the lack of air. Lan Sizhui licked at Jin Ling’s sensitive spot on his neck, after hearing a soft moan escape Jin Ling’s mouth and sucked on the skin. Jin Ling bit his swollen bottom lip as he held in a moan at the delicious stinging pain at his neck, giving Lan Sizhui easier access to his neck.

Lan Sizhui pulled back, satisfied after seeing the purple love bite on the shorter’s pale neck, a small smirk playing on his lips. He then watched Jin Ling’s face with a dark gaze, as Jin Ling’s half-lidded eyes gazed at him back as they both panted a little. 

“You’re so beautiful, A-Ling. I love you so much.” Lan Sizhui whispered into Jin Ling’s ear, nibbling at the earlobe after. Jin Ling whined a little, and pulled Lan Sizhui’s face forcefully towards his own as they connected their lips again. Jin Ling’s hands ran down Lan Sizhui’s back while Lan Sizhui held Jin Ling’s waist again. 

“Aiya! That Lan Sizhui!! Going off on his own and now I lost him too?! Oi! Sizhui!!! Jin Ling!!!” The all too familiar voice of their other friend echoed loudly around them. Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling jolted away with widened eyes. The two fixed their clothes quickly, right in time before an annoyed Lan Jingyi walked through the bushes and scowled at the two before him.

“You both! Stop running off alone like this, Oh my God! So?! Are you both alright again??” Lan Jingyi raised a brow at them as he crossed his arms. The two avoided making eye contact with Lan Jingyi but nodded. Lan Jingyi didn’t miss their blushing faces or the very obvious hickey on Jin Ling’s neck so he rolled his eyes and turned around. 

“Come on Fairy, Let’s go. Were you forced to third-wheel them like I would probably be doing too from now on?? Poor little guy, come on~” Lan Jingyi cooed at Fairy, as Fairy happily followed him beside. Jin Ling groaned into his hands as he blushed wildly and Lan Sizhui chuckled while blushing as well, as they both followed Lan Jingyi and Fairy behind together. 


	21. Stirred Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got some information from the old couple about their suspect. Lan Xichen is going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i am incredibly sorry for the very late update. I think this is the longest I have went without updating :( very very sorry! I’ve just been busy and tired ahhh. i hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! Because there’s some juicy bits ohoh. 
> 
> Twt: @angywanyin

Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji finished cutting up the wood easily, sweating because of the hot sun that they had been standing under for quite some time. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian thanked them for their hard work and passed them their drinks, using their their sleeves to help wipe some of the sweat off the other two’s faces. Lan Xichen smiled fondly at Jiang Cheng who was complaining about how Lan Xichen could have passed him the axe so he could do some of the work because it seemed very tiring. Lan Xichen took a glance at his younger brother who was smiling down at his own husband for praising him for doing a great job at cutting up the logs, and chuckled. 

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng were now going to be helping the old man create the rocking chair, after the old man happily brought out his supplies to build the rocking chair while thanking the four guys. Wei Wuxian was still great at arts and craft so he decided to help his brother out as well, since Jiang Cheng didn’t really know much about things like that. They built the rocking chair together, with the old man after the old man told them how he wants it. Wei Wuxian easily created his parts while Jiang Cheng struggled a little, never satisfied with the shapes and design he was doing while carving the wood. 

The Sandu owner huffed in annoyance at the lopsided carvings he did, and looked to Wei Wuxian for help as his Shixiong was encouraging him with his eyes but was holding in a laugh at the disaster in Jiang Cheng’s hands. Seeing the slight shaking of Wei Wuxian’s shoulders, Jiang Cheng scowled and decided not to ask for help then. Wei Wuxian finally let out a chuckle and showed Jiang Cheng how to do it even while Jiang Cheng’s complaining. After a little while, the sun had set and they were all finished. the old man grinned happily at the results of their work and thanked the four again. The old man tried to bring in the rocking chair in by himself but Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng quickly helped carry the heavy rocking chair into the tiny house. The old man smiled gratefully at the two, while his wife beamed at the rocking chair. 

“Oh my! Thank you everyone, this is beautiful. Thank you very much!” The old lady grinned as she sat down on the rocking chair, loving the seat already. 

“I am so very grateful for all of your help. I would have taken a week to finish this without it. I’m so very thankful.” The old man said, as he bowed to the four man who quickly told him to not mind it and stop bowing already. 

“Ah! I know a way to thank you all! Please sit down, sit down!” The old man finally stood up straight and ushered them around a table. The table was placed in the middle of the tiny house, but a big enough table for them all to squeeze around luckily. The four sat there, wondering what the old man would be getting. 

The old man then came out with a bowl of snacks and big bottle, and shot cups for them all, “The best alcohol we have! Please, drink it all. We don’t have much but we have this!” 

Jiang Cheng widened his eyes at the bottle of alcohol as he turned slowly to Lan Xichen who was smiling politely, a little alarmed as well. Wei Wuxian was also smiling awkwardly because Lan Wangji would definitely create a mess if he drink even a little bit of alcohol. 

“Ah...Thank you very much but-“

“I’m so glad! I was afraid since there wasn’t anything I could offer for you all to thank you for the help so this is all I could find..I hope you enjoy it! Please, drink up.” The old man grinned as he poured the alcohol into the cups placed in front of them. Lan Xichen’s words were cut short and now he felt guilty if he said that he couldn’t drink. So, he went along with it in the end. Jiang Cheng inwardly groaned, trying up ways to say to the old man that the Lans couldn’t drink but every time the old man said something made him feel guilty and stop the words from getting out of his mouth. 

So the four man somehow agreed on something together, after using eye contact and small hand gestures, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian are to drink for the other two. The old Yunmeng brothers downed the other’s cup whenever the old man looked away for a little bit, or exchanged cups with the other. What they didn’t expect is for the old man to keep pouring, and pouring. Every single time they thought it was done, it wasn’t. In the end, they had drunk the whole big bottle by themselves and the old man was happily grinning at them all. The old man was surprised at how well the four kept sober, more so the Lans didn’t even have a single hint of drunken behaviour. Jiang Cheng held a scowl on his face, now incredibly quiet with a faint blush on his cheeks while Wei Wuxian smiled because of course, he was happy at getting to drink a good amount of alcohol after a while. 

The four decided it was time to head back to the restaurant to rest, but before that Wei Wuxian used the opportunity to ask questions to the old man.

“Old man, would you tell us who that beautiful lady you were talking about~ I’m a little interested at how beautiful this lady is!” Wei Wuxian asked, pretending like his husband beside wasn’t glaring at him for saying that. 

“Oooh! She is such a sweet beautiful lady, i tell you! She’s the daughter of my friend who works as a restaurant owner! Many rogue cultivators would always visit that restaurant just to see her, if they’re lucky that is. She always goes somewhere for a little bit. I don’t really ask my friend why or where but she is a busy lady sometimes~” The old man nodded as he poured a cup of water for his wife. 

“That young lady is so kind! I remember her when she was a little girl helping out in the restaurant. I’ve always wished I had a daughter like her.” The old lady giggled as she thanked her husband and took a sip from the cup.

Wei Wuxian hummed and nodded, “Ah..I see. Well, I guess that means we’ll have to be lucky to meet her huh. Alright, thank you so much for the drinks! It was all amazing. We have to go now, since it’s getting late. Have a great night!” 

The four saluted to the old couple who kept thanking them as they walked out. The four made their way, discussing of how to find the young lady. 

“Well since the old man’s friend is a restaurant owner, we could ask around tomorrow.” Lan Xichen suggested as he took a glance at the too quiet Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Wangji nodded as he muttered, “The place we’re staying at. Could be the old man’s friend.” 

Wei Wuxian nodded thoughtfully, “I suspect that too. Since there were so many rogue cultivators that were the restaurant’s regulars, it could be his daughter that we’re finding. We’ll figure it out tomorrow since it’s almost time for rest. It’s nothing urgent yet.” 

Lan Xichen smiled at that, stealing a glance at Jiang Cheng again who was scowling at the ground. He wondered if Jiang Cheng was even listening. They reach the restaurant fast, giving the restaurant owner a polite greeting as they made their way to their rooms. When they separated ways, Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Xichen.

“Take care of him but don’t do anything that he is against~” Wei Wuxian waved at the two as he pulled his husband to their room. Lan Xichen frowned at that, curious as to what Wei Wuxian meant.

The second Lan Xichen walked into the room, Jiang Cheng closes the door gently and turned to Lan Xichen with a pout. Jiang Cheng made his way to Lan Xichen and stared into Lan Xichen’s eyes with glistened eyes. Lan Xichen’s eyes widened at the close proximity they had, as Jiang Cheng kept leaning in closer to Lan Xichen. His heart thumped faster and faster. He then got a sniff at Jiang Cheng and caught the smell of the alcohol. Jiang Cheng pouted, suddenly dropping to the floor and sat there with crossed arms.

“No fair. Why the fuck are you so pretty??” Jiang Cheng muttered out. Lan Xichen tilted his head down, questioning his sudden statement. Lan Xichen realised now, Jiang Cheng was drunk.

“Wow, you’re drunk. I did not realise you were because you were acting so normal.” Lan Xichen chuckled as he squatted down to face the younger man. Jiang Cheng watched him with the same pout and huffed.

“I am nooot drunk! Why would you say that?” Jiang Cheng blinked slowly as his words came out as a slur. 

“Mmhmm, okay. Come on, you should wash up.” Lan Xichen helped the younger man up.

“Waaaah! You’re so strong! A-Huan hehe you’re so strong and manly. I’ve always admired that about you.” Jiang Cheng giggled a little, getting almost dragged to the washroom. Lan Xichen sighed, carrying the younger man bridal style now because it was getting a little hard to pull the man. The younger man squealed at the sudden action and giggled a little.

When they reached the washroom, Jiang Cheng was stripping himself down to his inner clothing already and Lan Xichen blushed furiously as Jiang Cheng nonchalantly took them off as the older man placed him down on the floor.

“Wha-No! Wait until I get out!!” Lan Xichen covered his face as he turned around.

“But we both are men! There’s nothing wrong??” Jiang Cheng frowned and pulled Lan Xichen’s clothing when the older man was about to get out. 

“D-don’t do this to me right now, Wanyin! This is for your sake.” Lan Xichen stuttered out as he kept his eyes closed even after Jiang Cheng had spun him around to look at him. Jiang Cheng pouted and peeled Lan Xichen’s hands off his own face. He patted Lan Xichen’s face to ask the older man to open his eyes.

“Looook at me! Why are you closing your eyes?? A-Huan??? Hello???” Lan Xichen shook his head vigorously, telling Jiang Cheng he wouldn’t. Jiang Cheng groaned and peeled off the rest of his clothings as he then went into the bath that was already been made for them by the restaurant owner. He sunk into the tub, turning to Lan Xichen who was frozen at his spot with eyes closed and frowned.

“A-Huan! I’m in the water, just open your eyes already!” Jiang Cheng whined, making Lan Xichen open his eyes slowly with a blush. The older man sighed, glad he kept his sanity still. He was about to turn around to go back into his room but Jiang Cheng asked him to come over and help wash his hair and back.

“Wanyin....” Lan Xichen really was trying to not do anything, and Jiang Cheng was not helping him at all.

“Juuust help meee!” Jiang Cheng pouted, giving the older man a pleading look. Lan Xichen took a deep breath and nodded. He hesitated getting near but he made it behind where Jiang Cheng was sitting in the tub, and rolled up his sleeves. 

Jiang Cheng giggled happily at it, relaxing as Lan Xichen poured water gently all over Jiang Cheng’s hair and body. 

“I remember when I was a small kid, Shijie would help us wash our hair. She always took care of me and Wei Wuxian. I miss Shijie..” Jiang Cheng suddenly said, as Lan Xichen massaged the soap into his hair. 

Lan Xichen smiled sadly as Jiang Cheng rambled on about his past sadly, and suddenly Lan Xichen realised the younger man had tears running down his face. 

Lan Xichen quickly washed the soapy residue off his hands and wiped his hands, going to the side if the tub now as he wiped the tears off Jiang Cheng’s face, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” 

Jiang Cheng looked at him with teary eyes and suddenly he pulled Lan Xichen closer, “Can you hug me? Your hugs make me feel better..” 

Lan Xichen chuckled at the honesty as he hugged the smaller man into his chest. His clothes were getting drenched but he didn’t really care about it if the younger man was happier this way. Jiang Cheng giggled and sighed happily, feeling better with the hug. 

“Alright, we need to wash that soap off now. Come on.” Jiang Cheng nodded solemnly as he sat there while Lan Xichen helped wash off the soap in his long black hair, and his body. Lan Xichen scrubbed down the younger man’s shoulders and back gently, and Jiang Cheng suddenly giggled as he squirmed. 

“It’s too ticklish! Stop!!” Jiang Cheng whined, pushing Lan Xichen’s hands away. Lan Xichen’s eyes twinkled in amusement at the reaction and scrub down his back gently again, as Jiang Cheng squealed and moved away from the feeling on his back. He turned around to face Lan Xichen with a scowl, and Lan Xichen laughed at that.

“Okay, okay. Come on, time to get out.” Lan Xichen said, standing up and turning around because he still felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to think of anything. Jiang Cheng got out of the tub easily, drying himself off easily, and tied the towel around his waist. Suddenly he turned Lan Xichen around to face him again, with a radiant smile. Lan Xichen gulped as he felt his heart thump at the view in front of him.

Jiang Cheng did have a smaller built than Lan Xichen but he was still one of the top cultivators in the cultivation world. His body was lean, small waist and broad shoulders with muscles. A six pack down his stomach, and Lan Xichen stopped his eyes going down even further. The water droplets dripped from Jiang Cheng’s long wavy dark hair and onto his shoulders. Lan Xichen let out a shaky breath as he tried to look elsewhere as he recited the four thousand Cloud Recesses rules in his head because he really, really was trying to calm himself down.

Jiang Cheng got frustrated and took Lan Xichen’s face into his hands and forced Lan Xichen to look him in the eyes as he scowled at the taller man. “Look at me!! Stop looking away!!” Lan Xichen bit down his bottom lip as his reciting of his own Sect’s rules were still going on in his head but wasn’t distracting him in the slightest from trying to keep calm.

Jiang Cheng then suddenly looked down to Lan Xichen’s lips and licked his own. “You have veeeery soft pink lips huh....” 

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened before he closed his eyes completely. Suddenly he was meditating while standing up. Jiang Cheng squeezed Lan Xichen’s cheeks to make the older man look at him again, “Oi!! Why do you keep avoiding meee! Am i that unworthy to look at...?” 

That made Lan Xichen snap his eyes open with a frown, “Trust me, Jiang Cheng. That is definitely not it.” 

Jiang Cheng’s hurt look changed to a shy smile in an instant, “Hehe, that made me feel all fuzzy inside.” 

Lan Xichen was usually used to honest Jiang Cheng but wow, this drunk honest Jiang Cheng was stirring something in him right about now. Jiang Cheng’s eyes kept looking to Lan Xichen’s lips, and Lan Xichen was afraid the younger would do something just because he was drunk. So, being the responsible older man, he pulled Jiang Cheng’s hands off his face and pulled the younger man into the room for him to wear his sleeping robes already. Jiang Cheng whined about, saying he wanted to wear only the towel but Lan Xichen pleaded him to wear the clothes because he could catch a cold. And also for Lan Xichen’s sanity but he didn’t say that. Jiang Cheng huffed and obliged in the end. 

When he was finally done, Lan Xichen thought he could finally breathe. He was about to go to the washroom but Jiang Cheng pulled him roughly by the hand and suddenly Jiang Cheng’s lips were on his. Lan Xichen was stunned at the sudden kiss, afraid of what to do. It didn’t help that this was someone he loved, and the fact that said person was drunk. Jiang Cheng kissed him, pulled back and looked at Lan Xichen with a pout.

“Do you not like it?” The younger man asked, his words still stretched out with a slur.

Lan Xichen let out a shuddered breath, and contemplated what to do. To say he did not like it was a lie, and lying was against his rules. But to say he liked it would also snap something in him, his mind might go crazy. So he just stared at Jiang Cheng with pleading eyes to stop.

But it seems the drunk Jiang Cheng didn’t get the memo and inched closer, “Gege, you’re lips are definitely soft. I liked it very much.” 

That something in Lan Xichen snapped at that moment and he couldn’t stop himself. He crashed his lips onto Jiang Cheng’s hungrily and Jiang Cheng moaned softly into the kiss at the sudden kiss. They fought for dominance, suddenly their tongues were dancing with each other and Jiang Cheng whined into the kiss at the feeling.

Lan Xichen growled a little, pushing Jiang Cheng back and to the wall, deepening the kiss further as their body was pushed against one another even more. Jiang Cheng’s arms went around Lan Xichen’s shoulders, clutching the clothing. Lan Xichen’s hands made its way around Jiang Cheng’s small waist and almost down further to the younger man’s ass before he stopped himself and pulled away altogether. They panted as they stared at each other, Lan Xichen watched in horror as Jiang Cheng was watching the older man with half-lidded glistening eyes. 

“You’re drunk. I can’t- We cannot. I’m so sorry. Shit, this...This didn’t happen. I’m sorry, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen backed away, as Jiang Cheng tried to understand his words with his fuzzy mind. 

“What do you mean-“

“You should rest. If you happen to remember this tomorrow then..Just know I am incredibly sorry.” Lan Xichen muttered out as he turned around to take his sleeping robes and towel with him into the washroom, a troubled look evident on his face. 

Jiang Cheng stood there dumbfounded. But he was feeling dizzy now, so he decided he should rest. He staggered to their bed, leaving space for Lan Xichen to sleep in and snuggled under the blanket as his eyes closed from the tiredness he felt.

In the washroom, Lan Xichen was having an existential crisis but we don’t talk about that.


	22. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi went around Cloud Recesses trying to find what to do to because they are bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s been long again, uuu sorry! I’m going to post two chapters today actually, this chapter being more of a filler about the adventures of the three youngsters. The next chapter is more towards Wangxian and a little teaser of Xicheng after their..incident 🤭.
> 
> Thank you so much for 6k hits too!!! I can never thank you all enough :( sending virtual love! 💞
> 
> twt: @angywanyin

“Hey...So are we together officially?” Jin Ling asked as he played with Lan Sizhui’s hand, back against Lan Sizhui’s front as the older laid against the tall tree. 

Lan Sizhui chuckled, his chest vibrated against Jin Ling’s back and Jin Ling turned to face Lan Sizhui a little better with a questioning look. Lan Sizhui smiled softly at him, tilting his head a little.

“Well, do you want us to? I can always wait until you’re ready, A-Ling.” Lan Sizhui stated, making Jin Ling hum as he turned around and laid back again. 

“Then we’re official. No take backs, okay!” Jin Ling huffed, blushing a little. Lan Sizhui let out a small laugh and agreed, kissing Jin Ling’s temple which made the younger bite his bottom lip as he contained his grin.

A cough to their side made the two turn, “Can’t believe this. One day, and i’m already like a ghost here?!” 

Lan Jingyi scowled as he sulked. He picked at the grass around him as he grumbled about, to which Jin Ling rolled his eyes at and Lan Sizhui smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Jingyi.”

“Yeah you better be! Tsk. I’m happy for the both of you but hey don’t forget me so suddenly like this!!” Lan Jingyi faked cry, laying on the ground.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go find something to do. You’re last class ended early morning right? Let’s go find something, come on.” Jin Ling said, as he got up and loomed over Lan Jingyi. Lan Jingyi raised his arm up for Jin Ling to pull, and Jin Ling took it with no hesitation, a scowl formed. Jin Ling pulled the older boy up with ease, and the three went around finding something to entertain them.

Jin Ling had been here for a few days and he couldn’t find anything interesting or fun to do if compared to Yunmeng Jiang Sect, where fun was everywhere. Kids would run around half naked as they splash water at each other around the lakes, or play tag or even shoot down kites. Jin Ling had even made a few friends in Yunmeng Jiang with some disciples there, because they were more friendlier than the ones in Lanling Jin Sect. 

There were so many fun things they could do in Lotus Pier, but in Cloud Recesses there was not much at all. Jin Ling scowled as he looked around with the two Lans by his side, wondering what do they even do in their free time if not their trainings, classes and meditating. 

And then his thoughts drifted to Lan Qiren. What do that old man do? Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian would always find something to do, and Lan Xichen used to stay in seclusion all the time, so what did the old man do in his free time? Recite the Cloud Recesses rules again and again? Drink tea as he stare out his window while watching disciples train themselves hard? Snack on some bland soup? Read a book? 

As the questions kept coming, Jin Ling’s scowl became more apparent. Lan Sizhui saw this and raised a brow, and then poked between Jin Ling’s furrowed brows. They had stopped walking to discuss what they could do but Jin Ling was in his own world for a while. Jin Ling’s brows instantly shot up at the sudden feeling, and he shook his head a little to realise they were close to the rabbit farm.

Jin Ling was just about to ask about his curiosity of Lan Qiren when suddenly the three noticed someone squatting in the rabbit farm, hunched over and they proceeded to check who was it. When they saw a familiar face, they all quickly hid behind a nearby bush because they saw the well known Master Lan Qiren, cooeing and using a baby talk to the rabbits at his feet and in his hand. The three youngsters had their mouths hung open, shocked to see the old guy being there. Especially since everyone thought he didn’t know about the rabbit farm being hidden in Cloud Recesses because animals were not allowed. 

It was at this moment when they realised that Lan Qiren did know all this time, and by the looks of how he was excited to see the rabbits, the older man had probably been visiting the rabbit farm regularly. Stunned at the sight, they were frozen in their places. Jin Ling’s curiosity was definitely answered. Lan Qiren visits the rabbit farm to pet and play with them in his free time. The three were afraid if they made a peep, Lan Qiren would be embarrassed and give them punishments so they waited until Lan Qiren was satisfied with his time with the rabbits. By the time Lan Qiren was finally walking away, the three turned to each other like they had watched something surreal. 

“Well that was-...I’m scared now.” Lan Jingyi muttered, getting out of the bush and sit splayed out on the grass.

Jin Ling blinked and sat beside Lan Jingyi, “That was certainly something. Now we know what he does when he’s free..”

Lan Sizhui followed, sitting down to Jin Ling’s right. He bit down onto his bottom lip, as a grin was breaking out onto his face. Lan Jingyi’s shoulders were already shaking and Jin Ling let out a snort. Suddenly the three were laughing, not because the sight was funny but because it was just so unexpected of the teacher they all knew. Jin Ling laughed until he was laying on Lan Sizhui’s lap and Lan Jingyi had his arms around Lan Sizhui while Lan Sizhui kept trying to muffle his laughter with his sleeve. 

They finally relaxed and Lan Jingyi spoke up, “So should we tell Hanguang-jun that Lan Qiren basically doesn’t mind the rabbit farm?”

“Hm. I don’t think we should, only because Master Lan Qiren would get embarrassed about it. His ego can be a little much...” Jin Ling said, adjusting himself on Lan Sizhui’s lap to face the two. Lan Sizhui nodded, running his hand through Jin Ling long pony tail.

“Agreed. I don’t think we should too. But it was fascinating to see.” Lan Sizhui chuckled, and the other two snorted.

“Well now what should we do?” Lan Jingyi asked, laying on the ground again with his arms behind his head as he shook his foot.

Lan Sizhui hummed and decided, “Let’s spin something and when it lands on the person, they are to choose whether to do what others asks to do or tell the truth for a question a person asks.”

“Oh? What should we use to decide then?” Jin Ling sat up now, interested at the idea.

Lan Jingyi sat up and took out an ink brush from his sleeve, “Don’t ask me why this is with me right now, alright. Let’s use this. Whoever spins it and the brush part is pointed at the other, they need to choose. Okay, i’ll spin it first then.”

Lan Jingyi spins the ink brush easily, after the three sat in a circle around it. The brush stops spinning and points to Lan Sizhui, “Truth then.”

“Hm..Alright did you ever do something bad and not tell anyone about it? Give a specific answer.” Lan Jingyi leaned forward to his best friend, in curiosity because his friend was always such a good person.

“Um well..There are a few things but i’ll just say that...when i was maybe eleven, i ever snuck out at night to get a drink. Breaking one rule was one thing, but then before i even realised, i had drank a cup of alcohol and got drunk. When i got drunk, i rolled down the hills near the Jingshi shouting stuff like ‘I’m a wheel’. I don’t know how, but i think Hanguang-jun somehow heard me, woke up, ran to me and took me back to my room to sleep. Never told anyone about it, and fortunately no one knew about it.” Lan Sizhui sighed, remembering his past.

The two laughed at Lan Sizhui after hearing the story, Lan Jingyi slapping the ground and Jin Ling clutching his stomach. They were more shocked that that was his “bad deed” but it was expected of Lan Sizhui. Lan Sizhui blushed a little hearing them laugh, but let out a chuckle seeing them happy. 

“Alright, Sizhui spin the brush!” Lan Jingyi said after they all calmed down again. The brush spun and stopped right at Jin Ling, and Jin Ling gave a proud look as he chose dare.

“Hm. Well, A-Ling. I dare you to do five handstand push-ups and give me a kiss.” Lan Sizhui grinned, excitedly.

Jin Ling gaped at the dare, because he was definitely not the best at handstand push-ups when that was the Lans’ specialty. And he was definitely embarrassed to be kissing Lan Sizhui in front of Lan Jingyi. Jin Ling stood up with a scowl, still taking up the challenge because he has his own pride to withhold after being so bold about choosing dare.

“Okay..Easy...Yeah...” Jin Ling did a handstand easily, but doing the handstand push-up was hard. His arms shook as he went up and down, the blood flowing to his head making his face turn red and he looked like he was struggling a lot. Lan Jingyi laughed heartily watching his friend struggling so much while Lan Sizhui sat patiently with a smile watching his now boyfriend, waiting for the kiss to come. Jin Ling finally did the push-ups and leaned his head to give Lan Sizhui, who already had his face leaned near to Jin Ling’s, a kiss on the lips while doing the handstand. His arms were shaking so badly, Lan Sizhui felt kind of bad but getting a kiss from Jin Ling made him feel happy about it in the end. Lan Jingyi pointed a finger, laughing mockingly at Jin Ling who was panting as he fell to the ground, tired. Jin Ling scowled at his friend, a blush on his face mostly from the handstand but also because of kissing Lan Sizhui in front of someone else. 

Lan Sizhui sat back in his place satisfied with a happy smile, and the scowling Jin Ling spun the brush. The brush stopped at Lan Jingyi, and Jin Ling smirked. Lan Jingyi stopped his laughter abruptly and frowned. “Dare!”

Jin Ling’s smirk became wider, “Lan Jingyi i dare you to go take a ink and another ink brush, and come back here so I can draw on your face. No washing it off until the day is over.”

“Wha- That’s unfair!” 

“Oh? Are you backing out??” Jin Ling pouted sarcastically. Lan Jingyi scoffed and stood up as he made his way to the nearest place that he can find to get the items. 

As Lan Jingyi went to find the things, Jin Ling turned to Lan Sizhui, who then took Jin Ling’s face into his hands and chuckled, “Don’t be too harsh, come on.”

“He laughed at me first!” Jin Ling gave a pout, and Lan Sizhui chuckled softly as he gave a peck to his pouted lips.

“He has to walk around with whatever you are about to draw on his face for the whole day. Was that fair?” 

“...No..But I still want to see it.” Jin Ling mumbled, leaning in to give Lan Sizhui a kiss again. Lan Sizhui shook his head with a smile, and kissed Jin Ling back softly. The two were still getting used to the fuzzy feeling the other made them feel by just a touch or a kiss, everything just felt so good.

“Oi. I left for a few minutes and you’re both already making out???” Lan Jingyi asked as he walked to the two with a deadpanned expression, dropping the items on the floor and sat down in front of the two who had already broken apart. Lan Sizhui shrugged with a grin and Jin Ling rolled his eyes with a blush.

Jin Ling then took the extra ink brush and an ink, dipping it into the ink and smirked. “Come on, i’ll draw it nicely.” 

Lan Jingyi scowled, and closed his eyes. When the end result was done, he opened his eyes to see both his friends trying very hard not to laugh. 

“Master Lan Jingyi, you look great for the first time.” Jin Ling nodded proudly at his work. Lan Sizhui gave Lan Jingyi an apologetic smile, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

“Tsk. Fine whatever. I’ll see my face later, let’s continue the game.” Lan Jingyi narrowed his eyes at Jin Ling. 

The game went on for a while, truths and dares until they were all tired and done for the day. When they walked back to their rooms, many other disciples had given lingering stares at the supposedly goodlooking young cultivators.When they got to their rooms separately, they all stared at their reflection with regret and pain in their eyes.

Lan Jingyi had drawings of a beard down his chin, amoustache, bad eyebags and a “I am a dog” written on his forehead, his hair messily tied because Jin Ling had dared Lan Sizhui to tie Lan Jingyi’s hair while his eyes are closed. 

Jin Ling in his room gaped at his reflection of himself covered in dirt after being dared to roll around on the ground to act as a snake. His eyes had red makeup around it, done by Lan Sizhui and red lipstick all that they got from a nearby girl disciple, drawing big red lips on his face done by Lan Jingyi. 

Lan Sizhui was blushing at his sight of his own reflection, because he was covered in red lip stains all over his face, neck and chest that Lan Jingyi had dared Lan Sizhui to get from Jin Ling. His hair was made into two large space buns with sticks placed into them to have it remain in place made by Jin Ling. 

The three sighed, groaned and huffed. Then proceeded to wash up, but they were giggling to themselves all the while doing so because it was definitely a fun day for them to remember.


	23. Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had a great night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter’s is about Wangxian, just a short filler though! :( Hope you enjoy it still! A littler bit of a teaser on what happened between Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng at the end. Heheh~
> 
> Thank you for your love and support! <3
> 
> twt: @angywanyin

Wei Wuxian wasn’t drunk at all. Not even tipsy. No, but he wanted to pretend like he was because he wanted to be taken care of by his husband who always treated him so very well. That ended well, with them doing stuff the second they reached their room and also in the washroom.

“Aiya! I can’t even stand~ Hanguang-jun hold me!! Hug me tight, i might fall!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he dramatically fell into Lan Wangji’s arms. Lan Wangji kept his grip on Wei Wuxian’s waist tight as they walked to their bed, after washing up and cleaning together.

Wei Wuxian giggled happily as he hugged Lan Wangji tight back, snuggling into the taller man’s body. Lan Wangji placed Wei Wuxian softly on the bed, letting go but Wei Wuxian refused to do so. He hung to Lan Wangji like a koala and Lan Wangji let out a sigh.

“No! I don’t want to let go!! Noo!” Wei Wuxian huffed, hugging tighter. Lan Wangji stood up straight then, with Wei Wuxian hugging his body tight and placed his hands on Wei Wuxian’s ass to hold the man up from falling any time soon. 

“Wei ying, it’s time to sleep. We did it a lot in the washroom...Not tired?” Lan Wangji asked. He was never tired of his husband of course, but he felt a little bit sorry for the smaller man that was clinging to his body at the moment. If it was the Wei Wuxian last time, he would have misunderstand. But now, Wei Wuxian knew what Lan Wangji was saying at the very least.

“Don’t worry so much~ My butt is fine! You were rough but we both know how much i love that, Er-gege~ Kiss me, hold me. Lan Zhan!! I love you so much!!” Wei Wuxian said as he placed soft kisses all over Lan Wangji’s face, and neck.

Lan Wangji’s ears turned red and sighed, turning around to sit on the bed instead with Wei Wuxian on top of his lap. Wei Wuxian smiled softly at Lan Wangji, holding his face gently.

“I really do love you, Lan Zhan. You make me so happy. How did i get this lucky?” Wei Wuxian whispered now, as he watched the handsome man before him.

“Mn. I’m lucky too. I love you too, Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji said as he closed his eyes and leaned his face into Wei Wuxian’s colder hands. Wei Wuxian giggled softly, leaning in to give a proper genuine kiss to Lan Wangji’s lips. Words couldn’t describe both of their love to each other, so they could only show the other just how much. Even just a little bit.

Wei Wuxian grinned into the kiss as Lan Wangji kisses back equally genuine. The two sat there exchanging words to show their love as they kissed, absolutely loving their married life. When they broke apart, they laid down on the bed. Wei Wuxian was laying on Lan Wangji’s chest, hugging the man as Lan Wangji hugged him back as they talked about things. Mostly it was Wei Wuxian but Lan Wangji loved listening to him anyways.

“Ah..Do you think Xichen-ge would do anything to A-Cheng?? I knew the second A-Cheng turned too quiet, he was drunk~” Wei Wuxian asked as he played with Lan Wangji’s long hair.

“Brother wouldn’t...Maybe.” Lan Wangji tried.

“Aiya, you believe he might do something?” Wei Wuxian looked up into Lan Wangji’s eyes.

“He’s different when it comes to Sect Leader Jiang..” Lan Wangji stated as he nodded to himself a little. Wei Wuxian chuckled, as he went back to playing with Lan Wangji’s hair.

“That is very true. But idiot A-Cheng can’t see that!” Wei Wuxian shook his head disappointingly.

Lan Wangji huffed and nodded, his grip on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder tightened. Wei Wuxian laughed at that, “Hahahah! Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll see it soon. Look at us! I was like A-Cheng but in the end we’re together~ Hehehe.” 

Lan Wangji sighed, shaking his head but smiled nonetheless because he probably would never get over the fact that he finally got to be with his Wei Ying for life. 

“Oh?? I can never get over your smile, Lan Zhan. You’re so handsome.” Wei Wuxian said as he leaned up and placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek. Before he could kiss the cheek, Lan Wangji turned his face so that he could catch Wei Wuxian’s lips and kissed Wei Wuxian deeply. Wei Wuxian gasped at the sudden kiss but he smiled widely in the end, as they started kissing again. 

Lan Wangji brought Wei Wuxian on top of him as they kissed, Wei Wuxian moaning as Lan Wangji let out a few groans as their kiss went from soft and sweet, to rough and hot quick. They fought for dominance now, even though they both knew just how much Wei Wuxian loved to be dominated. Wei Wuxian teased Lan Wangji as he grind down onto Lan Wangji’s hardening bulge down below, a smirk displayed on his face as he succeeded in making Lan Wangji give in into a grunt. Lan Wangji’s eyes darkened and the taller man swiftly changed their positions so that Lan Wangji would be on top of Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian gasped but let out a giggle, reaching up to Lan Wangji’s face. But before he could, Lan Wangji quickly held the two hands with one of his own and pinned down to the bed on top of Wei Wuxian’s head.

He leaned down and kissed Wei Wuxian roughly, winning in their dominance fight as Wei Wuxian’s head spun dizzily as all he could think of was only Lan Wangji, the man on top of him. Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian’s bottom lip into his own and pulled, making Wei Wuxian wanting more. Wei Wuxian whined as he tried to buck up into Lan Wangji but the older man used his other hand to pin his waist down into the bed as well, licking his lips as he watched hungrily at Wei Wuxian writhing under him, squirming about. Seeing that, Wei Wuxian felt a little bit of confidence surge through him.

Wei Wuxian now smirked boldly, “Another round then, Er-gege?” 

———

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian watched awkwardly as Jiang Cheng was scowling harshly at a smiling Lan Xichen, who seemed a little off. The married couple spared each other a glance as they were now confused as to what had happened. Jiang Cheng kept trying to talk to the older man but Lan Xichen kept trying to come up with excuses and find ways to create a distance between the two. Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow at this, and Lan Wangji frowned a little at his big brother now.

“What the hell happened to you both?” Wei Wuxian asked as he walked up to Jiang Cheng, who was sipping onto his cup of tea with a harsh scowl.

“Fucking ask that guy.” Jiang Cheng glared at his reflection in his cup of tea, before downing the whole cup and slamming it onto the table. He then stood up, scraping the chair and walked out of the place.

“Wow, so something did happen then..” Wei Wuxian stood there baffled, a little bit confused on deciding what to do.


	24. Wanting To See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng walked around the village, until he was met with trouble. 
> 
> Lan Xichen contemplated whether to let Jiang Cheng know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I’m sorry this took so long :( But here, a new chapter!! When Jiang Cheng realises, how would he react? hmm~ Ah, and there’s action involved here, kind of. Oh this would be kind of long??? Hope you still enjoy it!! ❤️
> 
> And thank you so much for 7k hits already!! Every single time I come back here to write, the number keeps getting higher, and everytime im just like;  
> 👁👄👁  
> i just rlly cant thank u enuf uuu love u guys!!💞
> 
> here’s my twt acc: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng was infuriated at this point. He scowled at the ground as he was practically stomping around the small village after storming out of the restaurant. He’s just left to feel confused over why suddenly Lan Xichen had started to avoid him. He only remembers so much of the day before, one of the only few things was probably him getting into bed, sleeping for the day. He doesn’t remember what had happened. Only bits and fragments of memories of the night before could be remembered, the strong scent of vanilla mixed with a hint of lotus flowers and memories of Lan Xichen apologising. That’s all he could remember, after he woke up with a throbbing headache. 

To make it worse, he woke up at three in the morning because he felt cold and realised that Lan Xichen was sleeping on the floor. He got annoyed at that and told Lan Xichen to sleep on the bed, but the Lan just rejected his offer firmly. Jiang Cheng couldn’t say much to convince the man so he could only give him a blanket since it was getting rather cold. Jiang Cheng went back to bed after and woke up at nine in the morning with no sign of Lan Xichen anywhere. He frowned to himself because even though it wasn’t said, Lan Xichen would usually wait for him to do anything. Additionally, the hangover did not make his mood any better. So he washed up and got ready to find where Lan Xichen was.

Lan Xichen was below drinking tea while reading a book. There weren’t any signs of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji yet. Jiang Cheng watched at how elegant the Jade looked as he flipped the page after reading a page, so surreal and alluring just by a small action. He looked like a painting being brought to life. Lan Xichen took a sip of his hot tea as he read, the bobbing of his adam’s apple made Jiang Cheng’s eyes travel down to the pale neck. The Jiang Sect Leader licked his bottom lip subconsciously, before blinking and making his way to the older man. 

But when Lan Xichen saw him, the man hurriedly closed his book and stood up. He then passed by Jiang Cheng after a small greeting and a polite smile. Jiang Cheng’s brow twitched at that, before looking back to the figure making his way to their room again. He didn’t know what he should do. Follow him or wait for him downstairs. But Jiang Cheng had always been impatient, especially if he wanted an answer to someone who was very obviously avoiding him. 

He made his way to the room, slamming the door open to see Lan Xichen meditating on the floor. Lan Xichen remained stoic faced with his eyes closed, not even flinching at the slam like he had already expected Jiang Cheng to do such things. Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw, stalking up to Lan Xichen to stare down at him.

“Hey. I never even get to say good morning to you, asshole. Why the fuck are you suddenly avoiding me??” Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes as he glaredinto Lan Xichen’s face who still had his eyes closed.

“...I was never avoiding you. It was just time for my daily meditations.” Lan Xichen suddenly spoke, meditation still ongoing.

“Oh. Okay, sure. Like I do not know you enough to see just how much you are faking your ass to even smile at me just now? And how you just got up when i was about to go to you?? Alright, sure.” Zidian illuminated a small lightning around it, as Jiang Cheng was getting rather pissed off.

“Sect Leader Jiang, may I please have this time to meditate? Quietly?” Lan Xichen muttered, his eyes shut but a small frown was on his face now.

Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue, decided that he should for the sake of both of them before Jiang Cheng could lash out, and went down into the restaurant to think it through. What did he do? Why couldn’t he remember it? Did he offend Lan Xichen?

_ He even called me Sect Leader Jiang. The fuck is with that? _

Jiang Cheng sat down on a chair, as he waited for the Sect Leader Lan to walk down the stairs so he could ask him again, properly. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji made their way down happily as they sat down opposite Jiang Cheng, and ordered for their breakfast. Jiang Cheng decided to order his as well with them, hot soup to help soothe the throbbing headache. Wei Wuxian was busy rambling about something to Lan Wangji before he finally noticed the darkening of Jiang Cheng’s face.

“Woah, what got you so moody today?” Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow to Jiang Cheng, who scowled back at him. Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian a ‘this is him being moody? Wasn’t he always moody?’ look, to which made Wei Wuxian wave his hand to Lan Wangji, dismissively.

“Nothing. Mind your own fucking business.” Jiang Cheng grumbled, digging into his breakfast after it was placed before him.

“Damn, alright. It’s really bad today, huh. Oh! Where’s Xichen-ge? Why isn’t he here yet?? He’s always here first or together with you.” Wei Wuxian wanted to take back his words the second he did, because Jiang Cheng stabbed the meat in his soup rather violently, while glaring at Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian raised both his hands up defensively, “Okay, I’ll shut up about it. Wow.” 

They continued eating, Wei Wuxian flirting a little with Lan Wangji, who kept his stoic first as he muttered out, “Shameless.” But his ears were definitely blushed red. 

Lan Xichen walked down into the restaurant with a polite smile after a little while, “Good morning, Wangji, Master Wei...Sect Leader Jiang.”

“Brother, where were you?” Lan Wangji asked with a concerned frown.

“Meditating. Just meditating. Sorry, i’m late.” Lan Xichen smiled as he made his way, onto a seat beside Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng was halfway sipping onto the soup, freezing at the suddenness. But his scowl returned when he noticed a small movement of Lan Xichen moving a little away from Jiang Cheng and he dropped his spoon with a clang. Honestly speaking, he was a little hurt by it. Jiang Cheng glared harshly to his bowl of soup, before turning to Lan Xichen who was eating a plain bowl of rice and side dishes alongside, still looking so very gracefully elegant.

“Can you answer my questions now, Lan Xichen?” Jiang Cheng hissed.

Lan Xichen chewed on his food hesitantly, “No talking while eating.” 

Jiang Cheng’s patience is short. But he really did not want to ruin the new friendship he has that he now holds onto very dearly. So, he decided to take a deep breath, and mumbled out a small agreement as he continued eating with his scowl on. 

Lan Xichen saw the small sulking and really wanted to give a comforting hug to the man, and kiss those pouting lips again but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to scare the man away. Lan Xichen did realise Jiang Cheng didn’t remember the kiss, but Lan Xichen does. And that was enough to make him feel guilty for kissing the younger man when he was drunk, and guilty for wanting more even now. He needed his mind to forget about it, so he needed to avoid the man that caused it for a little. Even if it hurts them both.

Jiang Cheng’s efforts to talk to Lan Xichen continued, and Lan Xichen avoiding him was getting much more obvious. It made Jiang Cheng even more annoyed every time it happened. The last straw was when Lan Xichen was obviously doing nothing but staring at the ground, and then Jiang Cheng took one step and suddenly, Lan Xichen muttered out he needed to help out the restaurant owner. 

So now, Jiang Cheng was basically brooding as he walked around the small village. Zidian was crackling and zapping around his finger fiercely, but Jiang Cheng payed no mind to it. He was just angry and hurt. His aura that he showed was dark and gloomy, and the small amount of people that he had seen felt a shiver down their spines when they had one look at the man. Jiang Cheng had reached the end of the village when he snapped out of his thoughts, and blinked when he was at a dead end. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned around, suddenly seeing a handful of rogue cultivators surrounding him. He tried to walk between the gaps but they kept blocking his way.

He scowled harshly, “Would you move? I’m trying to walk.”

“Tsk. I don’t care whether you are such a great cultivator, or a Sect Leader. You fucking ruined our day yesterday.” One of the cultivators hissed, as he clenched his fist by his side.

“Oh? Did I fucking ask?? I’m trying to get through, so get the fuck out of my way.” Jiang Cheng wasn’t in the mood for any of this.

Suddenly all of them lunged at him, and he sighed right before they did when he realised it wasn’t going to be easy. He jumped up into the air, stepping on one of the man and kicked him into the middle of the circle of the group of cultivators. Their bodies hit each other as they groaned, before turning around while scowling. Jiang Cheng had landed on the grounds where they were standing before, and he rolled his eyes.

“I am really not in the fucking mood for this childish play.” 

“Childi-!!! Fuck you!” One of them growled, unsheathing his sword before stabbing at Jiang Cheng but missing every time. Jiang Cheng dodged every swing with ease, his face held a bored look. This made another cultivator grit his teeth with annoyance and joined his friend.

Jiang Cheng groaned, now having to dodge two swinging swords, he ducked and take a handful of dirt to throw at the two cultivators’ eyes as he then jumped up to hit the two’s wrist to make them drop their sword. The two man yelped in pain as their eyes were now blinded by the dirt, trying hard to get the dirt off. The others behind them were scowling harshly at Jiang Cheng. The Sect Leader turned around to walk away now, but then someone’s feet tried to trip him over. He jumped over it swiftly, turning to find the group of cultivators were still trying to fight him.

He sighed, “Fucking hell. Just leave me alone already.” 

The whole group charged at him with their swords unsheathed, seemingly determined to get Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng kicked up one sword that was swung at him into the air, backflipping when another came to stab at his side at the same time as one more came from his behind, and he wrapped his legs around the neck of the man behind him, throwing him over to the ones in front of him. He landed gracefully, before a kick came from his other side. He raised a brow at the man’s confidence of a physical fight with no weapon against him. Jiang Cheng used his arms to block the kick and pulled the leg hard, spinning on his heels to throw the man somewhere else. He didn’t want to use his sword or Zidian in such a ridiculous fight. Most of them were limping and groaning in pain, but still tried to fight Jiang Cheng. 

“Are you all not tired of this? Because I really am.” 

“Shut the fuck up!!! Urgh- Use that shit! Go!” One of them exclaimed angrily, making Jiang Cheng frown at him questioningly.

Suddenly, Jiang Cheng eyes widened as a type of powder was being thrown at him. He covered his face with his arms, but it was too late by the time he did because his vision started to blur and his legs felt wobbly now. He hissed, blinking to see clearer but to no avail. There was blotches of moving colour s before him and his legs felt numb now. He still stood his ground though, closing his eyes to listen to the noises made by the group.

He relaxed himself as he listened in, successfully dodging every attack, even if he was frustrated at not being able to see anything or not having enough strength to hit them back. His arms also felt heavy, but he forced himself to move about. The cultivators shouted out their frustration of not being able to land even a scratch on the Sect Leader. They kind of admired how the man was still so good even if he had a disadvantage. 

Jiang Cheng was growing tired of forcing himself to move about, falling to the ground suddenly as his legs gave out. He cursed at himself, as the cultivators finally beamed at having the chance to land a hit on Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng got himself ready to feel the pain, the sting of the metal sword piercing through his skin and flesh but nothing came.

He caught a whiff of a strong vanilla scent and he almost wanted to tear up. Not because he was feeling helpless but mostly because he missed this smell, the one person who kept avoiding him that day was here. 

“Lan Huan?” Jiang Cheng asked, hoping it was who he thought it was.

“Sorry i’m late, Wanyin. Looks like you had some trouble here.” Lan Xichen’s voice sounded apologetic and soft, but there was a hint of anger laced in it.

Jiang Cheng obviously couldn’t see, but Lan Xichen was smiling politely as he gave the group of cultivators a deathly glare. His face was darkening every second and the cultivators almost felt like the need to run away. 

“...Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Not hurt anywhere. Just kind of blind and can’t move at the moment.” Jiang Cheng nonchalantly stated, shrugging just a little, looking to where he heard the voice.

Lan Xichen hummed, glaring even harder now. He was between where Wanyin was and the group of cultivators. His sword unsheathed, pointed to the group as he gripped the handle of Shuoyue hard as he heard so. Now the group really wanted to run away. They knew that Lan Xichen was the top cultivator of the cultivation world, they knew his abnormal strength and broad knowledge. And they also knew that Lan Xichen never got angry, not so very easily that is. So this was a sight to behold and also cower away at. 

“W-We apologise! We just-“

“Please be quiet. I am not done talking here with my fellow Sect Leader.” Lan Xichen smiled sweetly, making the cultivator shut his mouth abruptly and maybe even shit his pants a little.

“Wanyin, i’m sorry for avoiding you. I shouldn’t have...” Lan Xichen turned his head to the Jiang Cheng on the floor, who was unable to move and blinking about to see around. He was feeling absolutely guilty now.

“Fucking hell, just get them all away first and we’ll talk! I’m still pissed at you.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, scowling at the voice, his mouth creating a small frown as he remembered how hurt and angry he was.

“Of course, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen softly muttered, as he turned back to the group and put on a straight face now.

“So who was the one who made Wanyin like this?” Lan Xichen’s voice sternly asked, as he waved his sword to the group, tilting his head to the Jiang Cheng behind him.

“It-It’s...It was his idea!!!” One of them shakily said, gulping as Lan Xichen made eye contact with him now.

“Oh? But you did it then?” The Sect Leader Lan’s voice lowered an octave, as his eyes zeroed onto the two man, one who had the idea to do whatever it was to Jiang Cheng and made him that way, and the other who did it for them. He cracked his neck, side to side.

“Get ready now, i won’t go easy on you all like Wanyin did. That won’t be fair, now would it.” Lan Xichen smiled politely, as he started to fight the handful of man.

After a moment of loud sounds of groaning, clashing of swords, thumping of bodies to the ground, and cursing, Jiang Cheng was suddenly carried by the strong arms of Lan Xichen to be brought back to the restaurant. Jiang Cheng knew it was him just by the smell, and he sighed in relief. He wondered how the group of man looked at this point, cursing that his vision had to be blinded when he was curious about it. The two was quiet as they made their way, Jiang Cheng was blushing a little at the close proximity of being carried bridal style.

“Wha-Why are you carrying A-Cheng, Xichen-ge? Did something happen?” Wei Wuxian asked worriedly as he made his way to the two with Lan Wangji right behind him, when they came in through the doorway.

“Remember the group of cultivators yesterday? They ganged up on Wanyin. He isn’t hurt so we know they didn’t even stand a chance against Wanyin, but they got him at the end with something. They made him unable to move and see...” Lan Xichen worriedly said, Jiang Cheng felt the deep vibration from Lan Xichen’s chest as his head was being laid on it and blushed. But he cleared his throat, to focus on the conversation.

“Yeah. Those fuckers threw some powder at me, like the one the kid did to A-Huan that day. But this one made me unable to see and move in just a few minutes. Lan Huan came at the right time.” Jiang Cheng scowled, blinking to see a blurry vision of figures he assumed to be Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. 

Wei Wuxian hummed thoughtfully, trying to think up ways of how to fix the problem with his knowledge of making of potions and such. He felt that whoever had given the bottle of powder to the group of cultivators was also the same as the one who had given the bottle of powder to the kid, so it must be related to the demonic cultivator as well. Wei Wuxian then told Lan Xichen to make Jiang Cheng rest in the room first, and if there are any changes to Jiang Cheng’s condition, call him immediately. Lan Xichen nodded firmly as he then made his way to their shared room.

“Well this is annoying. I can’t even see your face when i’m finally able to talk to you?” Jiang Cheng scoffed as he was being laid on the bed after Lan Xichen finished washing Jiang Cheng’s face in the washroom.

“...Sorry for avoiding you, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen whispered apologetically. 

“Yeah? Care to explain why you avoided me then?” Jiang Cheng glared at the ceiling, pouting a little as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Lan Xichen sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and reasons, “Well...Because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

“Uncomfortable? How will you ever make me uncomfortable?? You are literally the only person i find comfort in at the moment.” 

“Yesterday night..You were quite drunk. You did something that you would probably regret and, I let you.” 

“Just fucking tell me what did i do, the fuck?”

“...”

“Hello? You still there??” Jiang Cheng whipped his head to try and find a blurry figure of Lan Xichen, who was actually sitting still by the bed, quietly contemplating whether to tell the younger man or not.

“Um..You see...You uh, gavemeakissandiletyou.” Lan Xichen muttered out, fast.

“Sorry, what? I couldn’t catch that.” Jiang Cheng blinked, trying to understand his words.

Lan Xichen took a deep breath, and sighed loudly. “You..When you were drunk...you..Gave me a kiss. On the lips. And I let you do it.” 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed red, embarrassed his drunk self had done such things to his precious friend, Lan Xichen. “I- Uh..I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“Kissing you??? That was rude and embarrassing of me.”

“...Ah. No, don’t apologise for it. Please.”

“Okay...Thank you then? For taking care of me in the end. You didn’t make me uncomfortable, so why avoid me? You should’ve just let me know. I was so worried you hated me already.” 

“Why would I ever hate you?! I just-...Yeah i’m just very sorry for avoiding you.” Lan Xichen’s soft voice said as he stared at Jiang Cheng who was trying so hard to find Lan Xichen’s face. Jiang Cheng reached out his hands as he twisted his body, carefully finding its way to Lan Xichen’s face. His hands cupped Lan Xichen’s cheeks and Jiang Cheng smiled softly.

“I’m just glad you don’t hate me, stupid. I was so worried. Fuck you for making me feel that way!” Jiang Cheng pouted unconsciously, his eyes still trying to find Lan Xichen’s dark golden eyes. 

Lan Xichen closed his eyes, trying not to do anything to the man who was now sober and half blind. He really is holding back at the moment, and the smile that Jiang Cheng was giving him made him feel all giddy and fuzzy inside. He leaned into Jiang Cheng’s hands, biting his bottom lip. He held back the urge to kiss the warm hands as well. Jiang Cheng didn’t seem to mind about the kiss, and Lan Xichen was sort of glad, but also sort of hurt that he wasn’t affected by it. 

But he just grinned anyways, “Just hit me, i deserve it.” 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and patted Lan Xichen’s cheeks gently before pulling his hands away and turning his body to face the wall after saying he wanted a nap. Lan Xichen hummed at that, making his way to sit on a chair nearby to read a book to get his mind off things as they waited for Wei Wuxian.

What Lan Xichen doesn’t know, was that Jiang Cheng was now blushing fiercely as he was cursing himself for kissing the beautiful and kind Lan Xichen, enough to have Lan Xichen even feel guilty about it.

_ Why would you do that, Jiang Cheng?! What the fuck??!  _

And then Jiang Cheng remembered about Lan Xichen saying that he let him kiss him. 

_ So does that mean he liked it?? Wait, that was my first kiss! Did i do good? Wait no, i  _ _shouldn’t be thinking that. But...How did his lips...feel and taste? AH NO! STOP! IT WAS JUST A STUPID DRUNK MOMENT. STOP._

He touched his lips with his shaky hands secretly, before stopping himself and closed his eyes as he forced himself to stop thinking and take a nap already.


	25. Afraid Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng had a dream again, for the first time in a while.
> 
> Wei Wuxian created a cure to Jiang Cheng’s condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloo! New chapter! Hoho, this one has a tinge of angst, a moment of fluff and well, ofc obliviousness. Because that’s just how JC is in this story, i’m sorry 😔 
> 
> kinda like a chapter on crack so um
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy tho!! Hehe, thanku so much for the support and love too ❤️
> 
> twt: @angywanyin

_ “Xianxian, don’t run and pull Wanyin like that!“ Jiang Yanli giggled into her sleeve as she watched the eleven year old taller boy pulling the scowling younger and shorter boy as they ran over to the rowing boat. _

_ “A-Cheng has to come with me!!! He is the leader of the boat and i’ll be the man by his side!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he turned his head to shout to his shijie. Jiang Cheng who was being pulled, blushed as he scowled harder. _

_ “O-Of course!! Jiejie, i’ll have to be the leader and Wei Wuxian is going to be my assistant!-“ _

_ “Wha?! No way! I’m not going to be your assistant. I’m going to be your right hand man, your partner in crime!” Wei Wuxian huffed, as they finally reached the boat they were planning on rowing around the lake together. Jiang Cheng groaned in annoyance but grinned afterwards anyways, getting into the boat. Jiang Cheng then helped out Wei Wuxian into the boat, before they started to bicker about space. _

_ Jiang Yanli smiled fondly at her two younger brothers, shaking her head at their bickering.  _

_ “Careful now, don’t fall into the water.” _

_ “We can swim now! We are the amazing Jiang disciples, right A-Cheng?” Wei Wuxian smirked proudly as he turned to Jiang Cheng who smirked as well. _

_ “That’s right!! Don’t worry jiejie!” Jiang Cheng smiled his toothy grin to his big sister, who was worriedly watching the two. Jiang Yanli sighed defeatedly as she nodded, “Okay, i’ll be right here then.” _

_ The two boys excitedly shouted in happiness as they got ready to row the tiny boat they were sitting in. Wei Wuxian took one paddle as Jiang Cheng took the other, giggling enthusiastically to themselves because they finally got to row a boat by themselves. They didn’t tell Yu Zixuan or Jiang Fengmian of their sudden small adventure though.  _

_ They rowed together after bidding goodbye to Jiang Yanli, going around the vast lake as they find for an adventure of sorts. It was just a small children play. The light of the sun bounced off the surface of the reflective lake around them as Jiang Cheng took a deep breath to breathe in the familiar smell of lotus flowers and lake. He sighed in content, now the two had stopped rowing and was just eating the stolen lotus pods they picked from the patch of lotus garden they stopped by. The wind blew around them as Wei Wuxian’s playing of the homemade flute he created before coming to the boat, echoed softly as it followed the wind. _

_ Jiang Cheng felt his heart ache, and he frowned. Helooked to his older adopted brother who sat opposite him as he watched the boy blow into the flute with closed eyes, leaned back with his leg propped up onto his other leg.  _

_ “A-Cheng??? Why are you suddenly crying???” The small Wei Wuxian looked to his didi with a worried frown.  _

_ “I-I don’t know?? I’m suddenly-“  _

_ The tears wouldn’t stop, and Wei Wuxian was fumbling about trying to figure about how to stop Jiang Cheng from crying. With his movements, the tiny boat moved about and Jiang Cheng was getting worried. _

_ “S-Stop moving Wei Wuxian!!” Jiang Cheng sniffled, wiping his tears. _

_ Wei Wuxian stopped moving but the boat didn’t stop swaying. It was getting aggressive now and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened as Wei Wuxian turned to him with an alarmed expression. The two boys grabbed the sides of the boat, trying to keep it steady. _

_ “It wasn’t me so...it must be a water ghoul! We need to-“ _

_Wei Wuxian was cut off by the boat being flipped over suddenly and both fell into the lake with a loud splash. Jiang Cheng opened his eyes to seeing darkness surrounding him and he panicked. He moved about in the water, his breath was running short as he tried to find a way out of the water. But to no avail, he held onto his chest as he realised he couldn’t take it anymore and took a gulp of water._

_ He couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t find a way to. _

_ Suddenly he was being pulled up to the surface by two strong arms. Jiang Cheng gasped for air, coughing out the water he had inhaled as he looked to his saviour. A tall man, wearing a white robe with well designed stitches embroidered into it. Clouds was what Jiang Cheng could see, as he blinked to see the figure. The person had such long silky hair, with a white forehead ribbon around his forehead. Jiang Cheng recognised the familiar person, as he calmed himself down and grinned. The sun was shining right behind the person, his face was shadowed from the direct sunlight behind him and Jiang Cheng shielded his eyes from the too bright of a light.  _

_ Jiang Cheng then realised his hands were larger than they were before, and looked down at himself to realise he wasn’t the tiny boy anymore but much older. He then looked up, finally seeing the gorgeous smile of the man he recognised. _

_ “Lan Huan.” _

_ “Wanyin.” The soft voice reached Jiang Cheng’s ears and he smiled giddily as he felt shivers down his spine. _

_Jiang Cheng realised they were now at Cloud Recesses, at the Gentian house. His clothes were dry and not soaked. Lan Xichen held out a hand to him, with a small grin. Jiang Cheng took his hand shyly as he was being pulled up to his feet. Lan Xichen placed one of his hand on Jiang Cheng’s waist and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened, a blush forming on his cheeks. One of their hands were still intertwined and Lan_ _Xichen pulled Jiang Cheng closer until their chests were in contact. Jiang Cheng inhaled the vanilla with a small smile, leaning on Lan Xichen’s firm shoulder as they swayed about relaxingly to the silent music only the two could hear. Lan Xichen twirled Jiang Cheng around, and the two of them started giggling about, and Jiang Cheng was so very happy._

_So happy_.

_ But happiness don’t last very long now do they. Lan Xichen pulled away abruptly, with a broken look. Tears welled up in his eyes, as Jiang Cheng who was worriedly watching him with a confused look was being pulled away by an invisible force.  _

_ Lan Xichen shook his head as he watched Jiang Cheng, “I’m sorry.”  _

_ Jiang Cheng fought the invisible force, trying to break out of its grip as he reached out his hand to Lan Xichen as he sobbed and shouted, trying to get just a little closer but the effort was of no use.  _

_ And now complete darkness was surrounding Jiang Cheng. He weeped, turning about in his place to find any way to get out of the darkness. The silence was deafening and Jiang Cheng’s pants were the only sound he could hear. He dropped to the ground, hugging his legs as he bawled. Tears now running down his face as he bit down onto his bottom lip hard as he tried not to let out his loud cries in the empty space he was in. _

_ “Don’t let me go too, Lan Huan. Please.” Jiang Cheng whispered softly as his heart ached harshly, so painful that Jiang Cheng had to clutch onto his chest, sobbing. _

_ “Don’t leave me.”  _

Jiang Cheng opened his eyes, heavily as he woke up. He still couldn’t see very much, but he realised he was woken up by someone shaking him awake. He turned to the blurry figure, blinking away the tears in his eyes as well as he tried to see who was it. 

“Wanyin, are you alright? You were sobbing and sweating so much...” Lan Xichen’s clear kind voice spoke and Jiang Cheng instantly relaxed.

Jiang Cheng reached out to find Lan Xichen’s hand, sighing in relief as he felt the familiar calloused, rough and warm hands, “No..I mean, i’m fine now. Sorry that I worried you.” 

“Are you hurt anywhere? Did your condition get worse?” Lan Xichen voice turned into a whisper, now glancing at his hand that was intertwined with Jiang Cheng’s, which was shaking and holding onto his tightly.

“I feel alright, A-Huan. It’s still the same. It was...just a bad dream.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, feeling soft fingers wiping his tear stained cheeks. 

Lan Xichen watched Jiang Cheng’s face turned troubled by the memory of his dream and frowned worriedly. He went onto his knees as he pulled Jiang Cheng into his arms, after letting go of Jiang Cheng’s hand reluctantly. Jiang Cheng instantly hugged the older man back, wrapping his arms around Lan Xichen’s shoulders as he closed his eyes contently. Lan Xichen rubbed up and down Jiang Cheng’s back soothingly, saying soft encouraging words as Jiang Cheng snuggled into Lan Xichen’s warmth. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lan Xichen asked into Jiang Cheng’s hair. 

“...You left me alone.” Jiang Cheng softly said, a pout playing at his lips.

“Left you alone? What do you mean?” Lan Xichen pulled back as he watched Jiang Cheng’s face. Jiang Cheng looked like a cat that was abandoned by its owner. 

“Yeah. You left me, and I was all alone again.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, nodding sadly, “...I was so afraid.”

Lan Xichen’s heart pained at the look the man before him was showing, his voice was so quiet that it didn’t even seem like it was the confident and strong Sandu Shengshou. Lan Xichen placed his hand behind Jiang Cheng’s head and pulled him in for a tight embrace again.

“I can never leave you, Wanyin. Trust me, I would never want to leave you or hate you, even if you wanted me to.” Lan Xichen muttered. Jiang Cheng hummed and hugged the older man back as tightly again.

“You ignored me today though.”

“And I’ve learnt that I cannot be without you for even that long. It was painful for me.” Lan Xichen stroked his hand down Jiang Cheng’s long wavy hair. Jiang Cheng chuckled as he smiled softly inwardly, relaxing in the comfort Lan Xichen was giving him. Lan Xichen absentmindedly placed a kiss onto the top of Jiang Cheng’s head, but Jiang Cheng didn’t even seem to have realised as he was breathing in the familiar scent that he have been longing for.

A knock at their door broke them apart, making both straighten their backs at the sudden sound. Lan Xichen stood up swiftly before opening the door, where Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji was standing. Wei Wuxian grinned as he walked in with a cup of some type of drink, Lan Wangji following him in. Jiang Cheng couldn’t see but he could guess it was Wei Wuxian just by the loud voice.

“I found the cure~ I used my big brain for this, alright. I had to link up my own knowledge together with the ingredients used in the other antidote I made last time! Come on, let me hear your thanks A-Cheng!” Wei Wuxian giggled, sitting on the bed shamelessly beside Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, adjusting his sitting awkwardly because of the heaviness of his body.

“And if it doesn’t work?” 

“Come on, trust me on this!! It’s going to work! And if it doesn’t...well, we’ll try something else.” Wei Wuxian took Jiang Cheng’s hand and placed the cup into it. Wei Wuxian waited, as he swayed his legs about, for Jiang Cheng to drink it.

Jiang Cheng pressed his lips into a firm line, scowling harshly as he brought up the cup to his nose. The stench was gut wrenching and he was really about to hurl, “Fuck! This shit smells disgusting. No, no. I don’t want to drink this!! It smells like your nasty ass!” 

Wei Wuxian gasped dramatically, “Excuse you?! My ass don’t smell, the fuck? Lan Zhan can vouch for that. I wash it clean all the time! Right, Lan Zhan?? Wait, does it???” 

“Mn. His ass is...okay.” Lan Wangji’s deep voice sounded out.

“Okay?! So it does smell???” Jiang Cheng could imagine the dramatic betrayed look the man beside him was giving to Lan Wangji, and snorted. However, when he did, the smell of the drink in his hand travelled up into his nose again, and he literally gagged.

“Fuck, i’m serious. I don’t think i can drink this without vomiting.” Jiang Cheng mumbled, covering his nose with his sleeve as he pushed the cup towards where Wei Wuxian was sitting.

“You know what, deal with that yourself! Tell me after you had drink it because I need to have a chat with Hanguang-jun here, about my “okay” smelling ass! Can’t believe this, i really thought-“ Wei Wuxian’s voice was cut off with a slam of the door and his voice was muffled behind it. 

“Well, they would probably be in their room for a little while so just take your time, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen’s soft voice said, as he was now the one who sat beside Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng scowled down at the cup in his hand, stretching his heavy arm away from himself as he gagged, “Never trust Wei Wuxian’s cooking or crafty drinks. Learnt that first hand before.” 

“Come on, Wanyin. It’s going to help you see and move again. Think of it as medicine.” Lan Xichen tried to coax him as he smiled apologetically to Jiang Cheng, even if the man couldn’t see him do so.

Jiang Cheng knew it was childish. He was a grown man, but he maybe it was because he was a little traumatised by Wei Wuxian’s past food making, or maybe he just couldn’t eat or drink stuff that smelled so bad. Or maybe it was because he just wanted to be a little childish in front of someone instead of being so mature all the time. He shook his head as he pushed the cup to Lan Xichen’s chest, letting it go when Lan Xichen grabbed ahold of it. He crossed his arms and looked away with a small unconscious pout.

“Wanyin, come on now.” 

“...No!” Jiang Cheng turned his body fully now, back towards Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen was kind of amused, wondering a little if the man before him was still a little drunk. Lan Xichen chuckled to himself, finding Jiang Cheng so adorable at the moment instead of annoyed.

“Wanyin, you have to at least try!” Lan Xichen tilted his head to the side, biting down a grin as he stared into the broad back of Jiang Cheng.

“I don’t want to, it stinks too much.” Jiang Cheng gagged, shaking his head more again. 

Lan Xichen raised a brow, sighing a little. He smelled the drink in his hand curiously, quickly turning his head a way when he did because of the strong aroma. He suddenly got an idea, and he bit down on his lip again wondering if it was okay.

_ Will it be okay? Will it be too much? What if he gets weirded out? _

_ Now or never. _

Lan Xichen cleared his throat as he muttered out, “What if i drink it, and then you? I’m sure it’ll be fine if I do.” 

“...” This did interest Jiang Cheng, because he wondered how Lan Xichen would react after drinking a horrible drink. 

“Wanyin?” Lan Xichen urged.

“Okay. Fine. You said so!” Jiang Cheng scowled, his back still turned to Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen gulped as he looked down to the drink and to Jiang Cheng’s back now.

Jiang waited patiently, staring at a blurry vision of the room. Jiang Cheng yelped when he was unexpectedly turned around by Lan Xichen and he felt something soft press up against his lips. He gasped, confused and shocked. A tongue was forced into his mouth as it transferred the drink from Lan Xichen’s to Jiang Cheng’s. Jiang Cheng’s eyes teared at the disgusting taste, his hands coming up to grip onto Lan Xichen’s robes and hair to seek for any comfort to stop himself from gagging. Lan Xichen watched hungrily and amused, as he forced Jiang Cheng to drink up the handmade antidote. He pulled away, when the drink was all given to Jiang Cheng, both gasping for breath. Jiang Cheng coughed a little because the sting of the drink down his throat was itching it so badly, and wiped the drool and dripping of the drink that had escaped his mouth in the middle of the kiss.

Lan Xichen now sat there as he waited for Jiang Cheng to say anything, to scold him or to hit him for using the drink as an excuse to kiss him. But none came, and Jiang Cheng just blinked about as his vision was becoming clearer again.

“I-I think it worked?” Jiang Cheng finally could see clearer, grinning as he turned to see Lan Xichen. Jiang Cheng’s breath was knocked out of him as he saw the view of the older man before him. His lips were red and swollen, his cheek held a soft tinge of pink at its tips as his pupils in his dark golden eyes were blown out. His hair was a mess from Jiang Cheng’s rough grip, dribble of the drink dripped down his chin. Jiang Cheng’s cheeks flushed as he realised he had kissed the beautiful man again. 

“...Wanyin, i hope you understand that-“

“Yeah! I do, i understand. Don’t worry.” Jiang Cheng nodded, clearing his throat as he stood up to stretch his arms and legs to loosen up the heavy feeling.

_ Yeah. He only did it because I was being childish and didn’t want to drink that disgusting drink. Nothing more. Come on, stop blushing so fucking much or you’ll make him think it’s weird that you liked it!!! _

_ Liked it? Liked the...kiss? _

Jiang Cheng shook his head vigorously, trying to get his thoughts out of his head as he huffed. 

He slapped his cheeks hard, making Lan Xichen widened his eyes and worriedly ask, “Wanyin?! Are you okay?!” 

“Y-Yeah! I’m all good! Like I said, don’t worry about it. Look, i can move now too!” Jiang Cheng jogged in his spot, to calm his nerves down and make it seem like the redness on his face at the moment was because of him moving about.

“...Alright. Yeah, that’s good...” Lan Xichen threw him a worried glance before sitting back down onto the bed. 

“I think...I’ll do some exercises.”

Jiang Cheng huffed about, his small stretches now going to full on exercises that he always did. Lan Xichen watched him, deciding to exercise as well so he went to the corner of the room and did handstand push-ups just for the sake of it. Jiang Cheng kept throwing glances to Lan Xichen whilst Lan Xichen did so to him as well, as they both exercised. They were honestly checking each other out because both man were sweating as they did so, their muscles being more obvious because they both took off their robes and was half naked from the heat and sweat after a little while. 

_ Stop! Jiang Cheng you are not about to do this to your friend! _

Jiang Cheng groaned to himself, as he did some lunges and squats before he looked away from the abs Lan Xichen was showing at the moment as he did some handstand push-ups with one arm.

_ You scared him, Lan Xichen! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh...Look at that ass..No! Look at your friendship’s state right now. He already know the reason why you kissed him so- _

Lan Xichen dropped to the ground gracefully, and did some sit ups as he tried to not stare at the very obvious round cheeks that was showing through the tight inner wear pants Jiang Cheng was wearing. 

Both man groaned to themselves, wondering what was even happening.


	26. Turquoise Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet the famous daughter.
> 
> Ouyang Zizhen gets to know about what has been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloo!! I’m so sorry, it’s been too long huh. I’ve been busy and kind of low in motivation for a while now, so i’m very sorry. :( But i’m back with a new chapter hehehe❤️Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And really, thank you so much for the love and support as always🥰 I can never thank you all enough, gahhh!
> 
> twt acc: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen decided they had given the married couple enough time to talk things out, so they went out to knock on the two’s door. A few thumps and rustlings, and a messy haired Wei Wuxian wearing Lan Wangji’s inner clothing opened the door with a shameless grin. Jiang Cheng didn’t stop himself from grimacing as he rolled his eyes.

“You done fucking?” 

Wei Wuxian huffed in frustration, “Never enough but guess it’s fine for now.” 

Lan Wangji who was standing behind him with his inner clothing showing obviously, gave a small proud smile. Jiang Cheng didn’t see that, but Lan Xichen definitely did. Lan Xichen chuckled softly as he shook his head. They decided to talk to the restaurant owner, try to find bits of information for the time being since the famous adopted daughter was no where to be seen. 

Wei Wuxian narrowed his eyes at Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng. He realised how both were now avoiding each other but seeing Jiang Cheng stealing small glances to the Lan, and Lan Xichen just smiling a too polite of a smile makes him think there isn’t much to think about. He also didn’t miss the blush Jiang Cheng had on his face at the very moment when the two had eye contact accidentally. 

_ What’s this??? Why are they doing that??? Did they...??? _

Wei Wuxian was about to ask, when they bumped into the the restaurant owner suddenly. The restaurant owner bows in apology to which Jiang Cheng scowled at to stop him from apologising already. Lan Xichen asked the old man if he was alright, and the old man nodded with a smile. 

“Old man, can we ask you a few questions? Just a few?” Wei Wuxian decided to get down to business anyways, there was still a mission after all. 

“Ah, sure! Let’s sit over there.” The restaurant owner led them to a corner table, big enough all five of them. 

Jiang Cheng sat beside Lan Xichen, but was actually hesitant about it which made Lan Xichen feel even worse about the kiss. He didn’t want Jiang Cheng to hate him, but at that last moment, he thought he had a slight chance. Meanwhile, Jiang Cheng suddenly felt shy as hell.

_ It was just a kiss. It isn’t like he likes you, so why the fuck are you acting up and feeling like this???  _

Jiang Cheng didn’t know what he’s feeling and what he should be feeling. He cleared his throat when he sat down, fixing his robe a little just to feel a little less awkward. The old man sat down at his seat, with a kind smile, ready to answer their questions. Wei Wuxian who was eyeing the two in front of him turned to the old man with a smile.

“We heard you have a daughter!!” Wei Wuxian said, smiling brightly.

“Yes! She is such a kind and diligent girl, i tell you. Oh? Is one of you gentlemen finding for a woman??”

“Ah, not me. I’m married. The other two is um...well-“

Jiang Cheng scowled at Wei Wuxian, trying to make him stop. Wei Wuxian caught the look, and chuckled as he shrugged it off.

“Anyways, we’re just curious about her since she’s been quite the talk of this town. We heard she’s beautiful.” Wei Wuxian said, placing his chin onto his propped up arm.

“Of course!! She’s adopted but she’s the most beautiful and kindest daughter I could ever ask for. She’s actually been busy these few days trying ways to help out the restaurant, she said. I didn’t want her to but if it’s something she enjoys doing, i’m not one to stop her.” The old man sighed, as he gave a sad look.

“What’s she been doing?” 

“Well, she’s been promoting the restaurant around to the rogue cultivators. It’s been successful so far, but I’m worried anything could happen to her. But, she is a strong girl. I raised her after all.” The old man smiled proudly, as he leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled, and nodded because it seems that the old man does not know much about what she does. Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian a look, and Wei Wuxian gave a small shrug. 

Jiang Cheng decided to ask instead, “So, do you know where she is?” 

“Well-“

The small bell hanging by the door frame rings, signalling someone had went into the restaurant. The five turned their heads at the sound, their conversation was cut short by the person who had walked in.

“Uncle, I’m back-“ A girl of about the age of twenty, comes into the restaurant with widened eyes at seeing the four goodlooking strangers. She straightened through the wrinkles of her clothes and stood up straighter, trying to look somehow decent.

“Ah! There she is, A-Ying!” The old man stood up excitedly, going the the girl to greet her. The four stood up and walked to her area, giving her a salute to greet her politely. Wei Wuxian almost answered to the name, because it was similar to his own.

“Uncle...Who are they? Customers?” The girl eyed the few men down, and Jiang Cheng wanted to scowl at her when she lingered her eyes on Zewu-jun longer than she should be. Almost, but he got to stop himself before he could. She smiled politely after a little, turning to her adoptive father. 

“This is my adopted daughter, as you all know, Wang Xiu Ying. Isn’t she beautiful?” The old man, who’s name is Wang Wei proudly said, as he crossed his arms and smiled smugly. 

Beautiful was really not enough to describe her. She looked like a Goddess. Her clothes were definitely not the quality one would wear if they were poor, meaning they were gifts from the many pursuers of the fair lady. The clothes were pastel pink, complimenting her pale skin. Her brown hair was up in a tight high ponytail, tied up with a pink ribbon and tiny small braids draped down her ponytail. Her face held no flaws. She had a button nose, plump pink lips and her big striking turquoise eyes almost made Jiang Cheng feel like he was about to drown in those eyes. He didn’t, though.

He remained a stoic face, as Wei Wuxian answered, “Oh yes!! Young Maiden, you are very beautiful.” 

Wang Xiu Ying smiled politely, and bowed her head in thanks, “Thank you, and nice to meet you all.”-

Wei Wuxian chuckled quietly, smiling politely back. 

“A-Ying! This guy is married but the rest isn’t. So, which one would you want to marry? This fine man?” The old man pointed to Lan Wangji, who’s eyes widened slightly. Wei Wuxian choked on his spit, making Lan Wangji pat his back to help him out worriedly. The old man panicked around, asking if Wei Wuxian was okay. Jiang Cheng snorted, looking away. Lan Xichen smiled his small smile as he watched the scene.

“Wha-What?! NO! Not him!!” Wei Wuxian screeched, after calming down, “Not him!!!”

“Huh? What?? Why not? He is perfect for my daughter!” The old man tried.

“He’s married!!” Wei Wuxian frowned as he turned to Lan Wangji, who’s ears became red at him announcing it. 

“You only said you were married though?” The old man now asked, confused.

“I’m married, and to him!” Wei Wuxian said, a small pout on his mouth as he whipped his head towards the old man. 

The old man’s mouth dropped slightly as he nodded, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t- Wow, I’m sorry!” 

Wei Wuxian huffed, as he waved it off. His mood now depleted, mainly because he was jealous how Lan Wangji actually would be a perfect match with the Goddess in front of them. His usual confidence now felt affected. The girl raised a brow at the two, biting down her bottom lip. 

“Okay, then this fine man would also be perfect for you!” The old man said, pointing to Lan Xichen with a grin. The girl now turned to Lan Xichen’s direction, with a small hum. Lan Xichen remained his polite smile, whilst Jiang Cheng scowled.

“No. He’s not interested in finding a person right now.” Jiang Cheng answered for Lan Xichen, his words filled with anger and annoyance.

The old man frowned slightly, “Well that’s too bad now, isn’t it?” 

Jiang Cheng was too annoyed at knowing how Lan Xichen could actually be the best match for the beautiful lady in front of them, to realise that Lan Xichen was frozen in shock at his sudden retaliation. Lan Xichen thought the man hated him, so why was he suddenly acting a little jealous? Could it only be because I said I wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment or because..?

_ Oh no, am i smiling too much right now? _

Jiang Cheng on the other hand, huffed and grumbled about. 

“Actually, If I may interrupt, I think the best man that suit my tastes would be this gentleman.” The girl stated, as she pointed to Jiang Cheng. Lan Xichen froze again, trying to get the words into his head. Jiang Cheng whipped his head up while his face was filled with shock, shocked to hear somebody would rather choose him instead of the other three man that was with him at that moment. Jiang Cheng doesn’t know what happened, but suddenly he was enveloped into the strong scent of vanilla with hints of sandalwood. Lan Xichen’s arm was around his waist and Jiang Chen was pulled into Lan Xichen’s chest forcefully by his other arm. Jiang Cheng widened his eyes at that, and the others around him watched with surprise. Wei Wuxian let out a low whistle, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“He cannot, I apologise for that.” Lan Xichen’s soft voice said, but everyone could hear the venom in his words. Jiang Cheng couldn’t see his face, but Lan Xichen was making the darkest glare to the girl with a polite smile on his face. The girl felt goosebumps crawl up her skin, but remained her cool. 

“I see, very well then.” The girl smiled to Lan Xichen politely. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji realised the two were somehow having a glaring contest now. Wei Wuxian snorted, now feeling better that Lan Wangji wasn’t suited to her taste of men. Lan Wangji sneaked a glance at Wei Wuxian, who was now hugging his arm unconsciously. He smiled softly secretly to himself.

“Yes, very well.” Lan Xichen’s smile dropped, and he turned around with Jiang Cheng. He had already let Jiang Cheng go but still had his other arm around the man’s waist tightly. Lan Xichen then brought Jiang Cheng away to the corner of the restaurant. The old man scratched his neck awkwardly as he wondered if he had done something bad because suddenly there was tension in the atmosphere. So he cleared his throat and walked to the kitchen to do some chores, and the lady took this queue to go up to her own room to wash up. Jiang Cheng was still confused at what had even happened, trying to process everything and his fast paced heart and why was it even beating that fast in the first place.

_ Am i still sick? Is it the after effect of that antidote?? Did i exercise too much? Wei Wuxian, I swear if you- _

“Wanyin, sorry about that.” Lan Xichen suddenly muttered.

“..Huh? For what?” Jiang Cheng blinked once, snapping himself back into reality.

“Um..just now? And the..kiss as well. I should have asked for your consent-“ 

“What? No, it’s okay! It’s alright. I’m fine.” Jiang Cheng said as he rolled his eyes to not worry Lan Xichen.

“I’m really sorry.” Lan Xichen said, his eyes turned sad and Jiang Cheng got reminded of a sad puppy. Jiang Cheng snorted, and cooed.

“I already said, I’m fine. Stop worrying about it dumbass.” Jiang Cheng hit Lan Xichen’s arm with no force, trying to calm down the weird tension. Lan Xichen closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his dark golden eyes, looking deep into Jiang Cheng’s bright grey ones and Jiang Cheng’s heart quickened again.

“Alright, then. But I promise I won’t do them again.” Lan Xichen said, softly. Jiang Cheng scowled, not knowing what to say or do. He felt his heart dropped a little at that, and it’s making him even more bewildered. 

“...please don’t stop....” Jiang Cheng mumbled so quietly to himself, without realising he did.

“Sorry, did you say something? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Lan Xichen asked, his brows frowned a little as he leaned in into Jiang Cheng. 

“N-Nothing! I said nothing!!” Jiang Cheng scowled, as he clicked his tongue and stood up. 

“We should find ways to question that girl. I don’t fucking care if she is interested in anyone of us. She’s most likely to be the one behind the demonic cultivation.” Jiang Cheng said, now the fiery determination to catch the culprit could be seen in his light grey orbs. Lan Xichen chuckled, standing up as well.

“We’ll do it, after the girl has finished washing up then.I noticed her clothes before actually had small dots of red blood at the bottom of her robes. I suspect it’s from a corpse, so whatever the promotion for the restaurant may be, its required her to get splatter of blood onto her own outfit. Probably why she kept trying to hide it, and goes to wash up first.” 

“Hm, how did you even notice that? The fuck, leave it to the number one cultivator to notice such things easily.” Jiang Cheng finally gave him a teasing smile, making Lan Xichen’s stomach flutter. Lan Xichen pushed it away, and chuckled breathlessly.

“Says the one who had been chosen to suit the young lady’s taste the most.” Lan Xichen gritted out the words, with a small smile.

“Tsk, again. I don’t even care about that. I was more surprised she chose me amongst the rest of you, but not that I even wanted her to. Unfortunately for her, I’m blacklisted by all females apparently.” Jiang Cheng shrugged, as he rolled his eyes. He was oblivious to the annoyance Lan Xichen was emitting, but hearing that Lan Xichen felt himself calm down a little. 

It’s because this man is too oblivious, that he was kind of glad. 

The two then walked over to where Wei Wuxian now openly flirted with Lan Wangji, playing with the taller’s collar.

“Wei Wuxian, got anything from her?” Jiang Cheng asked, scowling at the two’s display of affection in the middle of the restaurant. Wei Wuxian peeled himself off Lan Wangji and tilted his head, with a hum.

“She had dirt under her fingernails, her shoes left dirt trails as well. I believe she went to find that fierce corpse we fought.” Wei Wuxian said, as he played with his ponytail. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen nodded simultaneously, understanding. 

“When she comes down, we’ll find a way to talk to her. I don’t believe the old man really knows what she had been doing.” Lan Xichen stated, as they all nodded once again and decided to do their own things for a little as they wait.

——

“Zizhen, shut the hell up already!” Lan Jingyi groaned, as he threw the grass he picked off the ground to the crying Ouyang Zizhen.

Ouyang Zizhen had finally got the time to meet the three at Cloud Recesses, getting the permission from Lan Qiren as well to stay over as a guest for a little while.

“B-But it’s so cute!!! The young mistress and the smiling kind Sizhui?? So romantic~!” Ouyang Zizhen sobbed, wiping the tears off the side of his eyes. Lan Sizhui sat there with a grin with his arm around Jin Ling’s neck, and Jin Ling had his back leaned onto Lan Sizhui’s shoulder. Jin Ling scowled but he had a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Well i’m glad you support our relationship, Zizhen.” Lan Sizhui chuckled, leaning his head to the side, on top of Jin Ling’s head. 

“Yeah, i’m glad as well. You romance loving bitch.” Jin Ling muttered, a small smile on his face even though he was trying to maintain the scowl. 

“I’m happy for you both, really. It explains the stares Sizhui always gave you now. And how Jin Ling becomes shy whenever Sizhui touches him ever so slightly, last time.” Ouyang Zizhen nodded thoughtfully, a grin on his face.

“Oh? Last time??” Lan Sizhui now turned to Jin Ling who’s face flushed.

“L-Listen, I didn’t know I had a crush on you but I realised I liked you for quite some time! Stop with that smirk, Lan Sizhui?! Get away from me!!” Jin Ling shouted as he tried to get away from Lan Sizhui, but the older boy only hugged him tighter with a large smirk. Jin Ling gave up because it was impossible to get out of the grip of a Lan, and just covered his face with his hands.

“Aww, A-Ling. I love you too much.” Lan Sizhui said, as he cuddled into Jin Ling’s back, bringing the younger onto his lap now. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jin Ling shouted into his hands, biting down a grin. Lan Sizhui laughed heartily, as he then gave small kisses to Jin Ling’s nape. Jin Ling squirmed at the feeling, and Lan Sizhui chuckled more, stopping and wrapping his arms around Jin Ling’s waist. Jin Ling laid back his head onto Lan Sizhui’s shoulder, his hands dropped onto Lan Sizhui’s around his waist as he gave out a soft giggle.

Lan Jingyi watched them with a deadpanned look, as Ouyang Zizhen was about to cry once more watching the scene. 

“Kill me now, Zizhen.”

“Uuuuu, they’re too cute!!!! When could I ever get something like this?!”

Lan Jingyi sighed, picking away at the grass again because what can he do now when all three of them were in their own worlds. 


	27. Famous Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet the famous daughter.
> 
> Ouyang Zizhen gets to know about what has been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloo!! I’m so sorry, it’s been too long huh. I’ve been busy and kind of low in motivation for a while now, so i’m very sorry. :( But i’m back with a new chapter hehehe❤️Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And really, thank you so much for the love and support as always🥰 I can never thank you all enough, gahhh!
> 
> twt acc: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen decided they had given the married couple enough time to talk things out, so they went out to knock on the two’s door. A few thumps and rustlings, and a messy haired Wei Wuxian wearing Lan Wangji’s inner clothing opened the door with a shameless grin. Jiang Cheng didn’t stop himself from grimacing as he rolled his eyes.

“You done fucking?” 

Wei Wuxian huffed in frustration, “Never enough but guess it’s fine for now.” 

Lan Wangji who was standing behind him with his inner clothing showing obviously, gave a small proud smile. Jiang Cheng didn’t see that, but Lan Xichen definitely did. Lan Xichen chuckled softly as he shook his head. They decided to talk to the restaurant owner, try to find bits of information for the time being since the famous adopted daughter was no where to be seen. 

Wei Wuxian narrowed his eyes at Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng. He realised how both were now avoiding each other but seeing Jiang Cheng stealing small glances to the Lan, and Lan Xichen just smiling a too polite of a smile makes him think there isn’t much to think about. He also didn’t miss the blush Jiang Cheng had on his face at the very moment when the two had eye contact accidentally. 

_ What’s this??? Why are they doing that??? Did they...??? _

Wei Wuxian was about to ask, when they bumped into the the restaurant owner suddenly. The restaurant owner bows in apology to which Jiang Cheng scowled at to stop him from apologising already. Lan Xichen asked the old man if he was alright, and the old man nodded with a smile. 

“Old man, can we ask you a few questions? Just a few?” Wei Wuxian decided to get down to business anyways, there was still a mission after all. 

“Ah, sure! Let’s sit over there.” The restaurant owner led them to a corner table, big enough all five of them. 

Jiang Cheng sat beside Lan Xichen, but was actually hesitant about it which made Lan Xichen feel even worse about the kiss. He didn’t want Jiang Cheng to hate him, but at that last moment, he thought he had a slight chance. Meanwhile, Jiang Cheng suddenly felt shy as hell.

_ It was just a kiss. It isn’t like he likes you, so why the fuck are you acting up and feeling like this???  _

Jiang Cheng didn’t know what he’s feeling and what he should be feeling. He cleared his throat when he sat down, fixing his robe a little just to feel a little less awkward. The old man sat down at his seat, with a kind smile, ready to answer their questions. Wei Wuxian who was eyeing the two in front of him turned to the old man with a smile.

“We heard you have a daughter!!” Wei Wuxian said, smiling brightly.

“Yes! She is such a kind and diligent girl, i tell you. Oh? Is one of you gentlemen finding for a woman??”

“Ah, not me. I’m married. The other two is um...well-“

Jiang Cheng scowled at Wei Wuxian, trying to make him stop. Wei Wuxian caught the look, and chuckled as he shrugged it off.

“Anyways, we’re just curious about her since she’s been quite the talk of this town. We heard she’s beautiful.” Wei Wuxian said, placing his chin onto his propped up arm.

“Of course!! She’s adopted but she’s the most beautiful and kindest daughter I could ever ask for. She’s actually been busy these few days trying ways to help out the restaurant, she said. I didn’t want her to but if it’s something she enjoys doing, i’m not one to stop her.” The old man sighed, as he gave a sad look.

“What’s she been doing?” 

“Well, she’s been promoting the restaurant around to the rogue cultivators. It’s been successful so far, but I’m worried anything could happen to her. But, she is a strong girl. I raised her after all.” The old man smiled proudly, as he leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled, and nodded because it seems that the old man does not know much about what she does. Lan Wangji gave Wei Wuxian a look, and Wei Wuxian gave a small shrug. 

Jiang Cheng decided to ask instead, “So, do you know where she is?” 

“Well-“

The small bell hanging by the door frame rings, signalling someone had went into the restaurant. The five turned their heads at the sound, their conversation was cut short by the person who had walked in.

“Uncle, I’m back-“ A girl of about the age of twenty, comes into the restaurant with widened eyes at seeing the four goodlooking strangers. She straightened through the wrinkles of her clothes and stood up straighter, trying to look somehow decent.

“Ah! There she is, A-Ying!” The old man stood up excitedly, going the the girl to greet her. The four stood up and walked to her area, giving her a salute to greet her politely. Wei Wuxian almost answered to the name, because it was similar to his own.

“Uncle...Who are they? Customers?” The girl eyed the few men down, and Jiang Cheng wanted to scowl at her when she lingered her eyes on Zewu-jun longer than she should be. Almost, but he got to stop himself before he could. She smiled politely after a little, turning to her adoptive father. 

“This is my adopted daughter, as you all know, Wang Xiu Ying. Isn’t she beautiful?” The old man, who’s name is Wang Wei proudly said, as he crossed his arms and smiled smugly. 

Beautiful was really not enough to describe her. She looked like a Goddess. Her clothes were definitely not the quality one would wear if they were poor, meaning they were gifts from the many pursuers of the fair lady. The clothes were pastel pink, complimenting her pale skin. Her brown hair was up in a tight high ponytail, tied up with a pink ribbon and tiny small braids draped down her ponytail. Her face held no flaws. She had a button nose, plump pink lips and her big striking turquoise eyes almost made Jiang Cheng feel like he was about to drown in those eyes. He didn’t, though.

He remained a stoic face, as Wei Wuxian answered, “Oh yes!! Young Maiden, you are very beautiful.” 

Wang Xiu Ying smiled politely, and bowed her head in thanks, “Thank you, and nice to meet you all.”-

Wei Wuxian chuckled quietly, smiling politely back. 

“A-Ying! This guy is married but the rest isn’t. So, which one would you want to marry? This fine man?” The old man pointed to Lan Wangji, who’s eyes widened slightly. Wei Wuxian choked on his spit, making Lan Wangji pat his back to help him out worriedly. The old man panicked around, asking if Wei Wuxian was okay. Jiang Cheng snorted, looking away. Lan Xichen smiled his small smile as he watched the scene.

“Wha-What?! NO! Not him!!” Wei Wuxian screeched, after calming down, “Not him!!!”

“Huh? What?? Why not? He is perfect for my daughter!” The old man tried.

“He’s married!!” Wei Wuxian frowned as he turned to Lan Wangji, who’s ears became red at him announcing it. 

“You only said you were married though?” The old man now asked, confused.

“I’m married, and to him!” Wei Wuxian said, a small pout on his mouth as he whipped his head towards the old man. 

The old man’s mouth dropped slightly as he nodded, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t- Wow, I’m sorry!” 

Wei Wuxian huffed, as he waved it off. His mood now depleted, mainly because he was jealous how Lan Wangji actually would be a perfect match with the Goddess in front of them. His usual confidence now felt affected. The girl raised a brow at the two, biting down her bottom lip. 

“Okay, then this fine man would also be perfect for you!” The old man said, pointing to Lan Xichen with a grin. The girl now turned to Lan Xichen’s direction, with a small hum. Lan Xichen remained his polite smile, whilst Jiang Cheng scowled.

“No. He’s not interested in finding a person right now.” Jiang Cheng answered for Lan Xichen, his words filled with anger and annoyance.

The old man frowned slightly, “Well that’s too bad now, isn’t it?” 

Jiang Cheng was too annoyed at knowing how Lan Xichen could actually be the best match for the beautiful lady in front of them, to realise that Lan Xichen was frozen in shock at his sudden retaliation. Lan Xichen thought the man hated him, so why was he suddenly acting a little jealous? Could it only be because I said I wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment or because..?

_ Oh no, am i smiling too much right now? _

Jiang Cheng on the other hand, huffed and grumbled about. 

“Actually, If I may interrupt, I think the best man that suit my tastes would be this gentleman.” The girl stated, as she pointed to Jiang Cheng. Lan Xichen froze again, trying to get the words into his head. Jiang Cheng whipped his head up while his face was filled with shock, shocked to hear somebody would rather choose him instead of the other three man that was with him at that moment. Jiang Cheng doesn’t know what happened, but suddenly he was enveloped into the strong scent of vanilla with hints of sandalwood. Lan Xichen’s arm was around his waist and Jiang Chen was pulled into Lan Xichen’s chest forcefully by his other arm. Jiang Cheng widened his eyes at that, and the others around him watched with surprise. Wei Wuxian let out a low whistle, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“He cannot, I apologise for that.” Lan Xichen’s soft voice said, but everyone could hear the venom in his words. Jiang Cheng couldn’t see his face, but Lan Xichen was making the darkest glare to the girl with a polite smile on his face. The girl felt goosebumps crawl up her skin, but remained her cool. 

“I see, very well then.” The girl smiled to Lan Xichen politely. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji realised the two were somehow having a glaring contest now. Wei Wuxian snorted, now feeling better that Lan Wangji wasn’t suited to her taste of men. Lan Wangji sneaked a glance at Wei Wuxian, who was now hugging his arm unconsciously. He smiled softly secretly to himself.

“Yes, very well.” Lan Xichen’s smile dropped, and he turned around with Jiang Cheng. He had already let Jiang Cheng go but still had his other arm around the man’s waist tightly. Lan Xichen then brought Jiang Cheng away to the corner of the restaurant. The old man scratched his neck awkwardly as he wondered if he had done something bad because suddenly there was tension in the atmosphere. So he cleared his throat and walked to the kitchen to do some chores, and the lady took this queue to go up to her own room to wash up. Jiang Cheng was still confused at what had even happened, trying to process everything and his fast paced heart and why was it even beating that fast in the first place.

_ Am i still sick? Is it the after effect of that antidote?? Did i exercise too much? Wei Wuxian, I swear if you- _

“Wanyin, sorry about that.” Lan Xichen suddenly muttered.

“..Huh? For what?” Jiang Cheng blinked once, snapping himself back into reality.

“Um..just now? And the..kiss as well. I should have asked for your consent-“ 

“What? No, it’s okay! It’s alright. I’m fine.” Jiang Cheng said as he rolled his eyes to not worry Lan Xichen.

“I’m really sorry.” Lan Xichen said, his eyes turned sad and Jiang Cheng got reminded of a sad puppy. Jiang Cheng snorted, and cooed.

“I already said, I’m fine. Stop worrying about it dumbass.” Jiang Cheng hit Lan Xichen’s arm with no force, trying to calm down the weird tension. Lan Xichen closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his dark golden eyes, looking deep into Jiang Cheng’s bright grey ones and Jiang Cheng’s heart quickened again.

“Alright, then. But I promise I won’t do them again.” Lan Xichen said, softly. Jiang Cheng scowled, not knowing what to say or do. He felt his heart dropped a little at that, and it’s making him even more bewildered. 

“...please don’t stop....” Jiang Cheng mumbled so quietly to himself, without realising he did.

“Sorry, did you say something? I couldn’t quite catch that.” Lan Xichen asked, his brows frowned a little as he leaned in into Jiang Cheng. 

“N-Nothing! I said nothing!!” Jiang Cheng scowled, as he clicked his tongue and stood up. 

“We should find ways to question that girl. I don’t fucking care if she is interested in anyone of us. She’s most likely to be the one behind the demonic cultivation.” Jiang Cheng said, now the fiery determination to catch the culprit could be seen in his light grey orbs. Lan Xichen chuckled, standing up as well.

“We’ll do it, after the girl has finished washing up then.I noticed her clothes before actually had small dots of red blood at the bottom of her robes. I suspect it’s from a corpse, so whatever the promotion for the restaurant may be, its required her to get splatter of blood onto her own outfit. Probably why she kept trying to hide it, and goes to wash up first.” 

“Hm, how did you even notice that? The fuck, leave it to the number one cultivator to notice such things easily.” Jiang Cheng finally gave him a teasing smile, making Lan Xichen’s stomach flutter. Lan Xichen pushed it away, and chuckled breathlessly.

“Says the one who had been chosen to suit the young lady’s taste the most.” Lan Xichen gritted out the words, with a small smile.

“Tsk, again. I don’t even care about that. I was more surprised she chose me amongst the rest of you, but not that I even wanted her to. Unfortunately for her, I’m blacklisted by all females apparently.” Jiang Cheng shrugged, as he rolled his eyes. He was oblivious to the annoyance Lan Xichen was emitting, but hearing that Lan Xichen felt himself calm down a little. 

It’s because this man is too oblivious, that he was kind of glad. 

The two then walked over to where Wei Wuxian now openly flirted with Lan Wangji, playing with the taller’s collar.

“Wei Wuxian, got anything from her?” Jiang Cheng asked, scowling at the two’s display of affection in the middle of the restaurant. Wei Wuxian peeled himself off Lan Wangji and tilted his head, with a hum.

“She had dirt under her fingernails, her shoes left dirt trails as well. I believe she went to find that fierce corpse we fought.” Wei Wuxian said, as he played with his ponytail. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen nodded simultaneously, understanding. 

“When she comes down, we’ll find a way to talk to her. I don’t believe the old man really knows what she had been doing.” Lan Xichen stated, as they all nodded once again and decided to do their own things for a little as they wait.

——

“Zizhen, shut the hell up already!” Lan Jingyi groaned, as he threw the grass he picked off the ground to the crying Ouyang Zizhen.

Ouyang Zizhen had finally got the time to meet the three at Cloud Recesses, getting the permission from Lan Qiren as well to stay over as a guest for a little while.

“B-But it’s so cute!!! The young mistress and the smiling kind Sizhui?? So romantic~!” Ouyang Zizhen sobbed, wiping the tears off the side of his eyes. Lan Sizhui sat there with a grin with his arm around Jin Ling’s neck, and Jin Ling had his back leaned onto Lan Sizhui’s shoulder. Jin Ling scowled but he had a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Well i’m glad you support our relationship, Zizhen.” Lan Sizhui chuckled, leaning his head to the side, on top of Jin Ling’s head. 

“Yeah, i’m glad as well. You romance loving bitch.” Jin Ling muttered, a small smile on his face even though he was trying to maintain the scowl. 

“I’m happy for you both, really. It explains the stares Sizhui always gave you now. And how Jin Ling becomes shy whenever Sizhui touches him ever so slightly, last time.” Ouyang Zizhen nodded thoughtfully, a grin on his face.

“Oh? Last time??” Lan Sizhui now turned to Jin Ling who’s face flushed.

“L-Listen, I didn’t know I had a crush on you but I realised I liked you for quite some time! Stop with that smirk, Lan Sizhui?! Get away from me!!” Jin Ling shouted as he tried to get away from Lan Sizhui, but the older boy only hugged him tighter with a large smirk. Jin Ling gave up because it was impossible to get out of the grip of a Lan, and just covered his face with his hands.

“Aww, A-Ling. I love you too much.” Lan Sizhui said, as he cuddled into Jin Ling’s back, bringing the younger onto his lap now. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jin Ling shouted into his hands, biting down a grin. Lan Sizhui laughed heartily, as he then gave small kisses to Jin Ling’s nape. Jin Ling squirmed at the feeling, and Lan Sizhui chuckled more, stopping and wrapping his arms around Jin Ling’s waist. Jin Ling laid back his head onto Lan Sizhui’s shoulder, his hands dropped onto Lan Sizhui’s around his waist as he gave out a soft giggle.

Lan Jingyi watched them with a deadpanned look, as Ouyang Zizhen was about to cry once more watching the scene. 

“Kill me now, Zizhen.”

“Uuuuu, they’re too cute!!!! When could I ever get something like this?!”

Lan Jingyi sighed, picking away at the grass again because what can he do now when all three of them were in their own worlds. 


	28. Thank you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skip this if you want, this is for wangxian fan.

hello, wangxian fan. I may never know if you are reading this, ever. But i just want to put this out there :( Thank you so much, for your love and support- for me and everyone you have done so much for. The hate you got wasn’t deserved, and i am so very sorry such things happened to you. I hope you are doing well, and i hope you are okay. Whatever happens, you’ll make it through well because good things will happen to those who are good, alright? I hope you know that i’m always sending you love and support, the same as how you have done so from the very beginning when I posted the very first chapter of this story.   
  


I remember when I saw your comment, right after I posted and god, i swear I was giggling because I was so happy someone had read it and liked it. Your comment literally gave me motivation to write more, to write better. You made my day when I posted that first chapter, and every single time you comment on each chapter, I smile. So genuinely, i really do smile.   
  


To know what you are facing right now, breaks me. We may not be able to have you change your decision whatsoever, but I hope you’ll know just how much you mean to us writers in this fandom. The absolute best, you are. I wish you happiness. I hope you stay healthy and well. Thank you so much for everything.

Really, thank you a whole lot.

❤️, Natasha. 


	29. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to talk to the girl, before realising something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh...Hey! I really am sorry that the updates had been so slow now because of my unmotivated ass..But, hey :( i’m trying. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a little long but it’s long enough too, action involved? Yeah kinda. Hoho, hope you enjoy!!! ❤️❤️ I am always thankful for your love and support. 
> 
> bY THE WAY. Thank you so much for 9.5k???? eye- just thank you?🥺👉🏼👈🏼💞
> 
> Warning: Gore & Violence
> 
> twt: @angywanyin

Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue as he tapped on the table with his fingers impatiently while staring at the stairs leading upstairs. His famous scowl made its way onto his face, as Wei Wuxian sighed. 

“She’s taking a damn fucking long time just to have a shower. It’s already two hours.” Jiang Cheng hissed, turning to Wei Wuxian who was sitting across him with a bored look and playing with Lan Wangji’s hand.

“You think she’s stalling time? I’m suspecting that she realised who we are.”

“....”

“Let’s check up on her.” 

The four stood up and made their way upstairs, and towards where the only other extra door that used to be vacant was. The door was shut, with little sounds of rustlings in the room. Jiang Cheng raised a brow at that. Wei Wuxian felt like something wasn’t right. 

“Try knocking?” Wei Wuxian elbowed Jiang Cheng, who slapped his arm away from him with a click of his tongue.

Jiang Cheng gave the door a knock, and then two. A beat of silence before doing so again. The rustling stopped, and now they hear scratches on the wooden door. Lan Wangji furrowed his brows slightly, and Lan Xichen tilted his head a little.

“Animal.” Lan Wangji stated, pointing to the door with a tilt of his chin.

“Yeah, it’s definitely not a human. You think anyone is even in there? Aiya, she probably jumped out of the window if she knew who we are already.” Wei Wuxian shrugged, locking his hands behind his head.

“...Gods fucking damn it.” Jiang Cheng groaned, as the four quickly turned around and walked down the stairs, and then out of the restaurant. The shopkeeper gave them a greeting as they did so as well with a quick bow. They went around the building, to look into the widely opened window, swaying back and forth with the wind. A cat was sitting on the window edge, meowing down at them after giving itself a lick to its paw. And because the window wasn’t so high up, they could see the interior of the room clearly. Jiang Cheng pressed his fingers to the middle of his brows as he sighed.

“No signs of any human up there, alright. Now where the fuck would she run away to?”

“I believe she went that way.” Lan Xichen voiced, pointing towards the crowded forest.

“How do you know that?” Jiang Cheng asked curiously, but made his way towards the forest anyways.

“Footprints, and a shred of her pink dress was hanging on that branch.” Lan Xichen quietly said, as he looked towards the branch with the piece of fabric stuck to it. Jiang Cheng hummed in response, and nodded, before clearing his throat and moving a little away. Lan Xichen gave Jiang Cheng a short glance before he looked forward.

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian was following behind them, and Lan Wangji raised a brow at the two. Wei Wuxian leaned in and whispered, “A-Cheng seems shy. Wonder if he realised it yet?” 

“Doubt it.”

“Yeah? Hmm, yeah. He’s too slow in noticing people’s feelings towards him. Should I tell him about it or something?”

“No.”

“Yeah, i think it’s better to watch how this plays out until he really needs someone to help him out. The guy has no idea what love is.”

“...”

“Ah!! Lan Zhan!! I know, alright?? Let it go, already! I know i was the exact same but don’t even say anything about that! I know what love is now because of you!! I mean I have always been in love with you from the very start, I just thought it was platonic.” Wei Wuxian huffed, hooking his arm with Lan Wangji’s arm.

“Mn. I love you.” Lan Wangji gave a small smile to his husband, who stared back at him with a playful smirk.

“Yes, yes. I know you love me. I love you too.” Wei Wuxian chuckled and leaned his body weight onto Lan Wangji.

“You both just have to do shit like this everywhere huh. My fucking ears are about to bleed off.” Jiang Cheng whipped his head around and scowled at the two. Lan Xichen was still facing forward but his shoulders shook a little as he chuckled.

“Awwww~ A-Cheng, you jealous of our love? Do you want love too?? Xichen-ge can-“

“Okay, this is as far as we can go.” Lan Xichen stopped in his track and turned around with a tight smile. Wei Wuxian pouted but he decided to keep his mouth shut because he had faced Lan Xichen’s anger before, he does not want to face it again.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at Wei Wuxian and turned around to look around. He gave a hum as he tried to find any bits of evidence as to where the girl would have gone to. They were at a more open area in the woods, but still the greenery of the trees and bushes still surrounded them. Little sunlight could pass through the cracks of the leaves above them, making it rather dark. Fortunately, they were well trained cultivators who does night hunting often enough to be able to see clearly in the dark. The four separated a little, to find for anything that could lead to Wang Xiu Ying. 

“Anything?” Lan Xichen called out, after finding nothing at his side.

“Not here.” Wei Wuxian said, with a shrug.

“Mn, not here.” Lan Wangji sounded as well.

“Ah!! Here.” Jiang Cheng ushered them over with a wave of his hand. He noticed a few leaves with blood on them before him, and the drops of blood left a trail leading further into the forest. The four nodded, following the trail of blood.

As they were walking further and further, Wei Wuxian suddenly said, “Hey..It feels a little off. You think she was-“

Before Wei Wuxian could finish his sentence, a loud groan was heard up ahead and the four stopped walking altogether. Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji quickly placed their hands to the hilt of their swords. Wei Wuxian took out his Chenqing as well while they all stared at the source of the noise. They all kept silent, trying to listen in for the said noise. Another groan, now to their right. And then a moan to their left, and cracking of bones behind them.

“Shit.” 

“Fuck.”

“...”

“Well, then. It seems we have been surrounded by corpses.” Lan Xichen sighed, as they all got ready their weapons as the sounds got nearer.

“How many?” Jiang Cheng asked, as his free hand let Zidian zap around his finger and extended into a bright lightning whip.

“I’d say around 250?” Wei Wuxian groaned, because even though it wasn’t such a big deal for them, it was still a burden to do so.

“Maybe 300.” Lan Wangji stated, pointing his sword to the sound on his side. The four now had their backs to each other, as the waited. The groaning and moaning got even closer, and sounds of footsteps and dragging of legs can be heard.

Jiang Cheng scowled, “Are you fucking kidding me? Was this forest a graveyard?”

When the corpses had all noticed them, they charged forward with the need to tear them apart. The four sprung to work, taking down the corpses they are nearest to. Wei Wuxian blew into his flute to take control on some of them, making them frozen in place, and then killing them off by making them kill each other. Lan Wangji made a flick of his finger and his sword flew around them cutting up the corpses into halves. Lan Xichen swung his sword easily, one hand behind his back, as he cut the corpses up in just a short time with a small smile, getting no splatters of blood on his white robe. He kind of missed doing this, he realised. He then took a glance to Jiang Cheng, smiling more as he watched Jiang Cheng fight the corpses.

Jiang Cheng was slashing at the corpses with Sandu in one hand, and then whipping the corpses with Zidian with his other. His robes and hair fluttered as he spun around and cut up the corpse that had came up behind him. He had a small smirk plastered on his face as he did his work, his eyes held a spark. Lan Xichen sighed giddily as he moved to the side when a corpse tried to grab him and swung his Shuoyue swiftly to cut the arm, and then the corpse’s head. 

Lan Wangji saw his brother doing so and shook his head, piercing ten corpses through with Bichen. Wei Wuxian saw this as well, pausing the whistling on his flute with an eye roll and whispered out, “whipped.” Jiang Cheng was too busy having his fun to even notice though. The number of corpses had lessen now, but there was still many and the four were getting annoyed instead. 

“Where is that girl? Making us fight corpses like this, is a fucking burden.” Jiang Cheng panted out, after wiping the sweat at his forehead. 

Wei Wuxian took a deep breath, “At least they aren’t fierce corpses.” 

Right when Wei Wuxian had said so, fierce corpses turned up, and Jiang Cheng groaned loudly punching Wei Wuxian’s shoulder.

“You just had to say it. Just shut your fucking mouth.”

“Why does it happen to me all the time???” Wei Wuxian stood baffled, bringing his flute up to his lips again after a full minute. Five large bodies of fierce corpses came after them, faster than the other corpses, face pale and stoic but their movements were very human like. Each attacked the four, two having went to Zewu-jun. 

Wei Wuxian played a dark melodic tune, professionally now that he finally had a year of practicing his flute again, slowing down the fierce corpse going his way and then making it attack the other corpses coming at him. Seemingly, the dark cultivation of Xiu Ying is still not so strong enough to overcome Wei Wuxian’s. Though, Wei Wuxian does not use his dark cultivation as much now, only using when it was necessary and tries to use the usual ways of cultivation to strengthen his new golden core of Mo Xuanyu. 

Lan Wangji fights the fierce corpse with a mirroring stoic face, even though it was a bit more harder to beat than the normal corpses, he easily defeated it as well. Jiang Cheng swung Zidian, hitting the fierce corpse and making it stumble back, and then using his sword to lay some hits onto the fierce corpse. The corpse arm that had reached out to him got sliced off and Jiang Cheng wrapped Zidian around it to let it stay still. It struggled around before it dropped to the ground when Jiang Cheng cut off the head with a dark scowl. Jiang Cheng then turned to the side to where Lan Xichen was, wondering if the man needed any help as he fought off some other corpses.

Lan Xichen fought two fierce corpses with his usual smile gone and now a serious expression. His clothes remained clean and tidy. He swung his sword as he jumped above one fierce corpse, cutting the hand that was trying to grab him into half, and kicked the other fierce corpse as he landed. He ducked and swirled in his place, making the fierce corpse coming at him fall to the ground with a groan. Lan Xichen let out a small smirk and Jiang Cheng saw it, having felt his heart picked up its pace not from adrenaline but from just that look and he forced himself to look away with a blush. 

Lan Xichen killed off one easily, and got distracted by Jiang Cheng who had his back towards him, leant forward as he picked up something from the ground. Lan Xichen’s eyes stared at the view before realising there was another fierce corpse coming at him. The fierce corpse growled loudly and tried to grab Lan Xichen, but luckily the man got to dodge the attack. However, it did land a scratch to his cheek and he frowned slightly. He wiped the dripping blood from the graze and sighed.

_ Seriously, Lan Huan? Focus.  _

He does it quick and breezily, cutting off the head of the fierce corpse with less of a challenge as he forced himself to not look at Jiang Cheng. The four panted when they were done fighting with most of the corpses, though some were still coming.

“Wow, this is never-ending.” Jiang Cheng complained as he slashed at more corpses with Zidian and then Sandu. 

“Ha, i’m already tired!!! I’m bored!!” Wei Wuxian dramatically leaned onto Jiang Cheng, who pushed him away, then the former Yiling Patriarch shot out talismans to the corpses coming at him.

“Up.” Lan Wangji nonchalantly said, after jumping away from a few corpses, turning around after sending out Bichen to cut off the corpses behind him and pointing up to the tree. 

“Mn, it seems we have an audience.” Lan Xichen chuckled, after killing off a group of corpses heading towards them.

Clapping were heard from the top of the tree, and Jiang Cheng scoffed. 

“Would you come down already? This is getting really annoying.” 

“Haha, it seems you have noticed me already. What attentive men we have here. So very great.” Xiu Ying’s voice was heard, her soft polite voice she had used before now sounding much more mocking.

“So you have killed off most of my playthings. Great, good for you. The show’s just started though, so don’t cry about being tired now~” Xiu Ying let out a playful chuckle, and jumped around the branches. 

“And just what else???” Wei Wuxian groaned, crossing his arms at his chest. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen fought off the few corpses that were still coming after them while the two talked with the girl.

Xiu Ying stopped at a branch on the tallest of the trees, and took out something out of her sleeve. She sat down on the branch, with a hum. They could see her now, though the sun was setting and it was getting dark, she could be seen now with the little light shining through the cracks of the leaves and onto her face. She gave a smirk, and strummed the tiny instrument in her hand and after having to squint a little, they realised it was a tiny harp. Jiang Cheng raised a brow at that, and Wei Wuxian blinked.

“I’ll play for you handsome men my favourite song~” 

She played the song, as she swung her feet with her eyes closed. The song was grand and sweet, but with a hint of darkness mixed into it. And Wei Wuxian narrowed his eyes at that.

Jiang Cheng was about to say something before the floor rumbled and shook, making the four frowned at it as they swayed just a little. Lan Wangji grabbed a hold of Wei Wuxian’s waist, as Lan Xichen went over to Jiang Cheng’s side as they looked around for the source.

The trees were rustling and falling to the ground as whatever it was came closer. A loud shrieking was heard, so loud the four had to cover their ears to prevent their eardrums from bursting. Jiang Cheng covered his ears as he looked up to Xiu Ying with a scowl, and the girl returned him a dark smirk giving him a wink. Lan Xichen noticed that, and his face darkened. Jiang Cheng’s attention was already taken away by the thing that had broken down a tree and made eye contact with Jiang Cheng. It’s glaring red eyes dilated as it breaks down another tree, growling harshly at the four.

“You fucking kidding me?” 

A large giant white tiger. 

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest, its my first time writing, and probably no one would read this but this is mostly for my own self satisfaction :3 oops


End file.
